La sombra de los rascacielos
by William Egret
Summary: Nueva ciudad, nuevas experiencias, nueva etapa. Juvia se enfrentará a lo que le espera a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones de la vida. En su proceso también se cruzará Gray, alguien que ya tiene marcado un objetivo, por muy deteriorado que esté el camino que lo conduzca. AU Gruvia. -Los personajes pertenecen a Fairy Tail, de Hiro Mashima-
1. Horarios y trámites

-¿No te parece fabulosa?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, y mira las cortinas, son una preciosidad!

-Las cortinas…

-Hemos sido muy afortunados al encontrar este piso a tan buen precio, ¿verdad, Gray?

-Realmente ha sido una suerte, sí.

-Oye, me apetece que estrenemos el dormitorio…

-¿Oh, enserio?

Gray cogió a su novia en brazos mientras ella besaba su cuello apasionadamente. Él se dirigía hacia la cama y una vez delante, la soltó sobre el colchón y la desnudó sin contemplaciones.

Gray se acababa de mudar a un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad con su novia de casi tres años, Yuki. Ambos eran jóvenes, muy atractivos y con una belleza notable, por lo que hacían muy buena pareja. Además se conocían casi desde niños.

Yuki trabajaba en la empresa textil de su padre en un alto cargo, al cual había accedido el año anterior, nada más tener 18 y terminar sus estudios básicos. Gray en cambio se tomó un año de descanso tras la preparatoria y ahora, con 19, se matriculó en la universidad de la ciudad para el primer curso de carrera, que iba a empezar en breve. A parte por las noches trabajaba ocasionalmente en una pequeña oficina de seguridad, pero solamente durante el verano. A su novia no le hacía mucha gracia que Gray trabajara por la noche, pero solo con su sueldo no podían vivir teniendo que pagar el alquiler a partir de ahora, así que lo pasaba por alto, pero siempre le sugería en cuanto surgía la oportunidad que podría buscar otro empleo.

-Ahora que vas a entrar en la universidad deberías pensar en dejar de trabajar por la noche, puede afectar a tus estudios.- decía ella a menudo.

Esa misma tarde decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por su nuevo barrio.

-Mira que no nos hemos movido de ciudad, pero esta zona apenas me suena.- dijo Yuki mientras contemplaba las fachadas y ventanas.

-Yo hacía muchos años que no venía por estas calles.- le contó Gray.- Solía venir por aquí con mis amigos.

Iban felizmente cogidos de la mano por el medio de la calle, llena de peatones y de mesas de heladerías.

-¿Te apetece un helado? Hay que aprovechar que el verano ya ha terminado casi.- propuso Gray.

-Oh, estupendo.- respondió Yuki mientras se sentaba en una mesa de la terraza, dejando que Gray entrara a comprar los helados.

A los 10 minutos regresó con dos cucuruchos de vainilla y chocolate.

-Toma.-le dio él.

Pasaron lo que les quedó de tarde terminándose el helado muy acaramelados y terminando su paseo por la zona. Luego fueron a su nuevo piso, se dieron una ducha juntos y cenaron algo ligero que Yuki cocinó.

-¡Podemos subir a la azotea y ver las estrellas!- dijo ella entusiasmada.

-Te encantan los tópicos, ¿verdad?- se burló él.- Ver las estrellas, ¿eso quién lo hace?

-¡Eh, deja de meterte conmigo! Si no vienes conmigo iré yo sola.

-Adelante.- retó Gray con media sonrisa.

Ella dudó unos instantes y luego ronroneó detrás de Gray mientras cruzaba los brazos por el cuello de su novio.

-Venga…

Él se levantó y acompañó a Yuki a ver las dichosas estrellas.

Una vez bajo el cielo se asomaron a la barandilla y también vieron la actividad de la ciudad.

-Se nota que es tiempo de reemprender las cosas.- comentó Yuki.

Gray la rodeó con un brazo.

-¿Cuántos días quedan de vacaciones?- preguntó él.

-¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! Deberías saberlo ya, ¿no sabes ni cuándo empiezas tus clases?

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú no sabes cuándo vuelves a la empresa?

-Ya me avisará mi padre, no es necesario ir mentalizada ni nada de eso.- bromeó su novia.

Gray no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero sabía que Yuki poco hacía en su trabajo. Solo estaba allí por ser la hija de quien era, no por su talento casi inexistente en la materia de las financias de ningún tipo. El caso es que nunca se atrevió a preguntarle cuál era su función exacta allí, porque no sabría responderle seguro. Pero eso a él le tenía que dar igual.

-Mañana iré a la universidad a revisar los horarios.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Yuki, por Dios, no voy a perderme. Me iré temprano, y sé lo poco que te gusta madrugar. Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.

-¿Vas a coger el tren?

-No creo, cogeré la moto.- resolvió él.

A Gray le encantaba ir en moto. Le hacía vivir en un verano eterno, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, con todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque en realidad no fuera así. Fuera como fuese, disfrutaba.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Que sí. ¿No querías ver las malditas estrellas? Pues deja de darme la charla y levanta la cabeza.- bromeó Gray propinándole un beso en los labios.

La mañana siguiente amaneció con el cielo despejado, y Gray intentando no hacer apenas ruido se vistió y salió del piso, directo hacia su plaza de aparcamiento donde estaba su moto color azul oscuro. Se puso el casco y la hizo rugir, yéndose con el estómago vacío por no haber querido hacer ruido innecesario mientras se preparaba el desayuno, ya se pararía en alguna cafetería cercana.

Antes de partir se miró el reloj de pulsera y vio que todavía no eran ni las 8:00… y calculaba que tardaría como tres cuartos de hora hasta llegar, puede que menos.

A las puertas de la universidad había un par de grupos de lo que parecían estudiantes, esperando a que les dieran paso. Seguramente serían alumnos acabando de completar sus matrículas, asignaturas y puede que comprobando horarios también, quién sabe.

Una joven de ojos y cabellos azules, ataviada de un gorro se acercó también, algo desorientada, mirando un folleto que sostenía fuerte entre sus manos.

-Di-disculpad…-dijo a unos chicos.- ¿Sabéis si se puede entrar?

-Oh, abren a las 9:00, porque todavía es horario de verano, tendrás que esperar un poco.- le respondieron.

Ella les dio las gracias y se sentó en un banco cercano, releyendo por décima vez el folleto promocional de la universidad.

Gray llegó a la hora prevista y se vio en el mismo caso. Se acercó a la entrada y preguntó.

-Tú también debes ser de primer año, ¿no?- le contestaron.- Aquella chica de allá también está muy perdida. Abren en un rato.

Gray ladeó la cabeza y vio a la joven nerviosa de antes.

"Es evidente que tienen que haber alumnos desorientados de primero, idiotas, no vayáis de sabelotodo." pensó irritado. Esos chavales no le habían causado una buena impresión, así que se dirigió hacia los bancos para hacer tiempo.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó Gray intentando parecer educado, sin demasiado éxito.

La joven se sorprendió al verle frente a ella.

-Claro…

-¿Eres nueva también?

-¿Nueva?

-Me refiero a que si eres de primer año, ¿qué podría ser sino?

-Oh, sí, soy de primer año, y también me acabo de mudar a esta ciudad... Soy dos veces nueva.

-Yo también me he mudado, pero solo de apartamento, sigo en la misma ciudad después de todo…

-¿No te gusta?

-Oh, no es eso. Supongo que no está mal… ¿Hace mucho que has llegado?

-Dos días. Me ha costado mucho encontrar la universidad, pero no solo eso… Creo que no sabré cómo regresar a casa.- se dio cuenta ella de repente.

Gray rio, creyendo que estaba bromeando, pero su cara indicaba que iba totalmente enserio.

-¿Dónde vives? El barrio digo.- preguntó Gray.

Ella se lo dijo y él se quedó pensando, pero las puertas de la universidad se abrieron.

-¡Mira, ya abren!- notó la chica aliviada.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la entrada.

-¿Vienes a matricularte?- preguntó Gray.

-Sí. Todavía no he tenido tiempo.

-¡Pero las clases van a empezar en nada! ¿No es un poco tarde para inscribirse? Yo estoy en lista desde poco antes del verano.

-¿Quieres decir que… no podré estudiar aquí? ¿No habrá plazas?

-¡No! No he dicho eso, tranquila.- la calmó él.- Mira, allí está la recepción.

-Sí…Voy a ir.

-Buena suerte, yo voy a ver el tablón de anuncios a ver si encuentro mi horario.- se despidió él.

Ella le agradeció y se dirigió temblorosa a inscribirse.

Gray estuvo más tiempo de lo que creyó buscando su maldito horario. Al cabo de veinte minutos dio con él.

-Joder, por fin.

Lo revisó y comprobó que empezaba en tres días. Luego miró las asignaturas y se alegró saber que los viernes no tenía clases. Pero no solo su curso, todos los de primero tenían el horario distribuido de la misma forma, habiendo asignaturas comunes entre varias carreras.

Gray hizo algo de tiempo mirando el resto de información que había colgada del tablón, aunque no era demasiada, evidentemente porque el curso todavía no había empezado.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos la chica que había conocido fuera y había ido a inscribirse se topó con él.

-¡Hey!- saludó Gray.- ¿Cómo ha ido, ha habido suerte?

-¡Sí!- dijo ella muy contenta.- Lo he conseguido.

-A todo esto, ¿en qué carrera estarás?

-Literatura clásica.- respondió ella.

-¡No me digas! ¡Yo estoy en literatura clásica también! La verdad es que matricularse en esa carrera es muy fácil, no hay casi nadie que quiera estudiar eso. Hay plazas de sobra.

-Sí, ya lo sé… Aún así estaba algo preocupada por si no podía entrar.

-Genial. Bueno, pues un placer, ya nos veremos por clase…- se despidió Gray.- ¿No me has dicho cómo te llamas?

-Oh no, lo siento. Yo tampoco sé tu nombre…

-Yo me llamo Gray.

-Yo soy Juvia, un placer.

-Lo recordaré. Bueno, lo dicho, hasta la vista, Juvia.

-Adiós.- se despidió ella también.

Gray avanzó hacia la salida, pero Juvia se quedó allí de pie, sacando algo de su pequeña mochila en su espalda. Era un mapa, y lo miraba con aire preocupado, dándole vueltas y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Gray la observó y se vio obligado a recular.

-Deja que te lleva a casa.- le ofreció.

-¡Oh no! No, por favor, no quiero molestarte. Ya encontraré el camino, no es necesario.

-La calle en la que vives está muy lejos de aquí y si no tienes mucha idea vas a quedarte todo el día dando vueltas perdida.

-Pero tú tendrás cosas que hacer.

-En absoluto, no me cuesta nada. Además, iba a parar a desayunar algo en alguna cafetería, ¿te apetece?

Juvia no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Venga Juvia, vamos.

-Muchas gracias, Gray.- le agradeció seriamente.

Juvia le siguió y se sorprendió al ver que se detuvieron delante de donde estaba aparcada la moto.

Gray abrió el asiento y de él sacó dos cascos, ofreciéndole uno a Juvia.

-¿Iremos en moto?

-¿Te da miedo?

-No, no es eso…- estaba algo avergonzada al subir a una moto con un hombre que acababa de conocer.

-¡Juvia!- gritó alguien acercándose apresuradamente.

Ella se dio la vuelta sorprendida y se encontró con la mirada de Gajeel a escasos pasos de ella. Vestía con una cazadora de cuero negra y algunas tachuelas, con una funda de guitarra a la espalda.

-¿Dónde vas? Te estaba buscando.

-¡Gajeel! No me acordaba que teníamos que vernos aquí.

-Aquí no, en la puerta de la universidad, te he estado esperando allí durante un rato. Debemos terminar de comprar tus cosas. – Gajeel apenas miró a Gray, solo se dirigía a su amiga.

-Tengo que irme Gray.- le dijo a él entonces.- Me acabo de mudar con Gajeel y bueno, las mudanzas siempre traen trabajo…

-Oh claro. Pues os dejo tranquilos, nos veremos en clase.- se despidió Gray subiendo a su moto.

-Sí, hasta el lunes.- se despidió Juvia también sacudiendo su mano.

Gray se marchó.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Gajeel entonces.

-Creo que será mi compañero de clase.

-Oh, ¿así que también será un muermo como tú?

-¿Un… muermo? ¡¿Crees que soy un muermo?!

-Hay que serlo para perder el tiempo en la universidad… Y más para estudiar esa cosa, ¿cómo se llama?

-Literatura clásica, no es nada del otro mundo, Gajeel. ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en ridiculizar todo lo que hago?

-¿Yo hago eso? Anda, no me jodas, deja de ofenderte por todo.

-Como sea, ¿por qué llevas tu guitarra?- notó Juvia.

-Ah, esto, bueno… Cuando terminemos las compras tengo que ir a trabajar un par de horas al Panther.

-Pero si vas a trabajar al bar, ¿cómo vuelvo yo a casa? ¡No me he ido con Gray porque daba por hecho que iríamos juntos!

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero el trabajo es el trabajo. Puedes tomarte algo mientras yo termino, le diré al barman que te de copas gratis.

-¿Quieres que acabe borracha?

-¡Pues te pides un zumo de melocotón, joder!

Gajeel estaba alzando la voz y enrojecía por momentos.

-¿No será que en realidad querías que te viera actuar y no sabías cómo pedírmelo?- adivinó Juvia, dando en el blanco.

-Cállate ya, idiota, si no nos damos prisa llegaré tarde.

Los dos emprendieron la marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad, la avenida donde estaban la mayoría de los comercios de todo tipo.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- preguntó Juvia sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

-Tú sabrás, la que te mudas a mi piso eres tú, yo no necesito nada.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo no conozco la ciudad.

-Pues va, di qué te hacía falta.

-Unas sábanas, una lámpara de noche, una pequeña estantería, utensilios de baño… No sé qué más, pero teniendo en cuenta que solo poseo una maleta con ropa me harán falta más cosas.

-Maldita sea, Juvia, si ni tú misma lo sabes… Sabes que puedes utilizar mis cosas sin problemas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero no quiero abusar más de ti, Gajeel. No dejas que te pague nada de alquiler, me estás ayudando a situarme en la ciudad… No puedo pedirte más.

Gajeel resopló y dejó el tema de conversación. Él en el fondo le estaba agradecido a Juvia, de que se hubiese mudado con él, dejando así de estar solo.


	2. Amistad y amor

La amistad de Gajeel y Juvia empezó 10 años atrás, siendo unos niños, de una manera inesperada. Fue un verano, cuando Gajeel se fue a pasar unas semanas con sus abuelos paternos a un pequeño pueblo cerca de la playa. Él no tenía ningún amigo allí; si ya le costaba encontrar simpatizantes por su carácter arisco, el factor de llegar de la ciudad y apenas conocer a nadie tampoco ayudaba.

El caso es que se dedicaba a molestar a todo niño y niña que se encontraba por la calle, sin ningún motivo ni razón. A algunos les metía la zancadilla, a otros les lanzaba piedras… cualquier cosa para incordiarles, hasta que un día se encontró con un pequeño cachorro. El pequeño perro llevaba un collar, por lo que Gajeel dedujo que debía tener dueño.

No se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que meterse con el perro, tirándole de la cadena a la fuerza, lanzándole tierra a los ojos, agarrándole la cola… Hasta que apareció una pequeña Juvia, de baja estatura y rostro inseguro. Ella le pidió que le devolviese el perro, que estaba bajo su cargo, y él, por simple diversión corrió arrastrando la correa hacia el mar, y una vez allí lo lanzó al agua y gracias a la agitada agua y a las violentas olas nadie volvió a ver el perro. Luego, satisfecho, se marchó, dejando a Juvia llorando la muerte del cachorro.

A los pocos días llamaron a la puerta de los familiares con los que Gajeel se quedaba durante su estancia en el pueblo. Era una mujer adulta de aspecto serio y tras ella iba Juvia, escondida tras sus faldas.

Era la dueña del orfanato local, y venía a averiguar lo que una de sus niñas residentes le había contado, y es que ese niño había matado al perro del orfanato. Todos los niños y niñas de allí lloraron la pérdida de su mascota, ya que les hacía mucha compañía y les alegraba los días en multitud de ocasiones.

Fue en ese mismo instante en el que Gajeel se arrepintió profundamente al ver la tristeza que había provocado a unos niños inocentes, y desde entonces y con tiempo se fue acercando a Juvia, hasta convertirse en amigos.

Ella por supuesto le perdonó después de que él se disculpara sinceramente, y ahora esperaría con ganas el verano para que su amigo Gajeel viniera al pueblo.

La situación se repitió todos los años hasta que crecieron. Él abandonó sus estudios tan pronto como su edad le permitió, ya que tenía que tener cierta edad para trabajar y hacer su propia vida, y Juvia siguió con su formación académica gracias a las ayudas que recibía por parte del orfanato y las becas de estudio.

En cuanto Gajeel supo que Juvia iría a la universidad de su ciudad, le ofreció la oportunidad de vivir en su pequeño piso y ella aceptó muy contenta pero con sentimiento de culpa, ya que Gajeel no le permitía pagar ni un céntimo por vivir allí.

Él trabajaba actuando en el Panther, un bar con no demasiada buena reputación, pequeño y oscuro. Iba seis días a la semana, y allí se ganaba lo poco que necesitaba para comprar comida y poco más.

Gajeel y Juvia ya habían terminado de comprar todo lo necesario y ahora se dirigían a la boca del metro, cargados de bolsas.

-¿Cómo has pagado todo esto?- preguntó Gajeel con los brazos cargados de las compras de Juvia.

-Lo haces sonar como si me hubiera comprado toda clase de caprichos. Solo me he hecho con lo básico.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero aún así…

-Tenía algo ahorrado.

-¿Tenías? ¿Ya no lo tienes?

-No mucho, la verdad… Hoy se me ha ido casi todo el dinero, entre la matrícula de la universidad y ahora esto… En el orfanato no nos pasaban estas cosas

-Es normal, allí os cubrían los gastos básicos y ahora que has salido al mundo real… Además, tampoco hay manera que tuvieses ahorrado mucho, teniendo en cuenta que no tienes familia que… Bueno, eso.

-Lo que tenía era lo que me sobraba del dinero de las bonificaciones escolares, las becas y otras cosas. Debería encontrar un trabajo, ¿no crees?

-Pues sí, definitivamente… ¡Pero no lo digo por mí, eh!

-¡Los gastos de la comida sí debemos compartirlos!

-Bueno, ya…

-Claro, además, así tú podrás ahorrar un poco más, ya que no asumirás tú todos los pagos. Déjame ayudarte con eso por lo menos.

-Con lo inútil que eres nadie te va a contratar para darte trabajo.- resopló Gajeel.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

El metro se paró y Gajeel y Juvia bajaron y se dirigieron al Panther. El barrio en el que estaba ubicado no era muy sofisticado, desde luego.

-Ten cuidado con tus cosas que aquí hay robos cada día.- advirtió Gajeel en tono burlón.-Solo bromeo, idiota. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias.

-Qué gracioso.

Ya estaban allí. Juvia entró detrás de Gajeel, que saludó con un sonido inaudible.

-¡Llegas tarde, maldito capullo!- dijo el jefe, un hombre que no vestía con traje y corbata, precisamente.- Ve subiendo al escenario, anda.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo.- gruñó Gajeel.- Oye, ¿dónde podemos dejar…?- dijo levantando las bolsas y las cajas de la compra.

-No me jodas, serás nenaza, ¿ahora te dedicas a ir de compras? Puedes dejarlo en el almacén, va.

Juvia le acompañó a descargar las cosas que cargaba ella también.

-Oye preciosa, ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este? – dijo el jefe mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Yo, yo vengo con…- murmuró ella.

-Viene conmigo.- se interpuso Gajeel.

-Ya me lo imagino. ¿Tú qué haces todavía aquí? Venga, deprisa, súbete a cantar de una puta vez, que no voy a hacerle nada a tu amiga.

Gajeel apretó los dientes y obedeció.

El jefe se acercó a Juvia y cogió todo lo que cargaba, dejándolo dentro del almacén, tal y como acababa de hacer Gajeel.

-Gracias.- agradeció ella.- Me llamo Juvia.

-Yo soy Mot. Oye, Juvia, ¿a ti te gustaría trabajar aquí?- dijo directamente, sin contemplaciones.

Ella no dio crédito. Qué casualidad, ella que estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo minutos atrás, ahora le ofrecían uno.

-¿En qué consistiría?

-Oh, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Si te ves capaz de subirte al escenario como el cabeza de acero aquel, puedes.- dijo Mot dando una cabezada hacia donde estaba Gajeel, desenfundando cuidadosamente su guitarra encima de la tarima.- O puedes ser camarera, estar tras la barra… Lo que te pida el cuerpo.

-No tengo experiencia laboral en nada de eso…- se lamentó ella.

-¿Y qué? A mí me da igual que no tengas ni idea de nada, pero tienes una cara bonita y seguro que tras esas ropas tan poco reveladoras escondes un cuerpazo. Con que te subas a mover las tetas y el culo a la barra será suficiente.

-¡No pienso hacer tal cosa!- se enfadó ella entonces.- Si lo único que se me pide es hacer eso yo no… ¡Yo no soy capaz de hacer eso!

-Vale vale, menudo carácter. Es una lástima que no dejes que la gente se alegre la vista a costa tuya… Pero supongo que podemos acordar algo. ¿Camarera? ¿Te ves capaz?

-Sí, claro. Dime qué tengo que hacer.- dijo Juvia, ahora pareciendo más entusiasmada.

-Oh no, hoy solo quédate ahí tranquila y así observas cómo funciona esto, ¿te parece?- ella asintió pausadamente.- Perfecto. ¡Oye Henry, ponle una copa!

El barman asintió y le sonrió a Juvia, mientras Gajeel se aclaraba la voz y empezó a hacer vibrar las cuerdas de su guitarra, sonando fuertemente a través de los amplificadores. Cantaba de vez en cuando, no durante toda la canción, pero si lo suficientemente para dejar que su voz se escuchase.

Juvia le oía desde la barra, no siendo la primera vez, y se sintió feliz de estar en ese lugar, poniendo las primeras baldosas a lo que iba a ser el camino de su nueva vida.

-Ya estoy en casa.- dijo Gray nada más entrar a su piso.- ¿Yuki?

-¡Cariño, has tardado mucho!- dijo su novia saliendo de una habitación.

Le saludó con un beso y una caricia en la espalda.

-No he tardado tanto.

-¿Has almorzado por ahí?

-No, al final no me ha apetecido. ¿Qué tal tu mañana?- iba diciendo él mientras colgaba su cazadora y mochila en el respaldo de una silla.

-Pues nada en especial, he visto un poco la tele y he preparado tostadas. Me han sobrado algunas, ¿las quieres?

-De acuerdo.- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.- ¿Te tomas un café conmigo?

-Estupendo. Oye cielo, ¿crees que debería buscarme un gimnasio de nuevo?

-No empieces a obsesionarte, por favor…

-No, si no me obsesiono, solo que tras el verano noto que he cogido un par de quilos de más.

-Estás muy bien así.- le dijo Gray sin prestar demasiada atención.- A mí me gustas.

-¿Tú qué vas a decir? Solo me ves con buenos ojos… Pero bueno, supongo que me lo pensaré mejor.

-Hm.-asintió él con una tostada en la boca.

-¿Te apetece acompañarme a la oficina? Mi padre tiene un par de cajas de ropa de la nueva temporada para darnos.

Cierto, su padre era un pez gordo de la industria textil, y ser su hija le daba ventajas, como ropa de muy buena calidad por la cara y antes que a nadie, recién salida de los talleres de costura. Para él también solían haber cosas, por supuesto. Yuki le pedía a su padre lo mismo para ella como para su novio, y su padre accedía sin ningún problema.

-Me hubieras podido llamar y hubiese pasado yo a recogerla.

-No puedes cargar las cajas si vas en moto, tonto.

-Ya me las habría apañado.

-¡Ay, ya, pero me apetecía que me acompañases! Es que hay que decírtelo todo.

Gray suspiró y se miró el reloj de pulsera. Todavía podía ir con Yuki y con un poco de suerte volverían para comer a hora.

-De acuerdo, vamos, espera que me termine esto.

-¡Bien!- se alegró ella, dándole más besos por toda la cara.- ¡Como te quiero!

-Y yo, y yo.

Esta vez salieron y cogieron el coche de Yuki, ya que Gray solo tenía moto.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo?- se ofreció él.

-No, me apetece a mí.

-¿Tienes miedo a que me cargue tu coche o qué?- bromeó Gray al ver que ella siempre quería conducir su vehículo.

-Sí, va a ser eso.- rió ella.

Pronto llegaron a la oficina del padre de Yuki, ya que tuvieron la suerte de no toparse con demasiado tráfico.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo la secretaria.- El señor Erase está reunido, esperen unos minutos, por favor.

-Claro, no hay problema.- respondió Yuki, tomando asiento.

Gray se sentó a su lado y se limitó a esperar, en silencio. Pronto se les indicó pasar al despacho.

-¡Oh, habéis venido!- saludó el señor Erase.- ¿Cómo estás, hija mía?

-Muy bien, hemos venido a por la ropa de la que me hablaste ayer.

-Claro, aquí misma la tengo. Es de la colección de otoño, hemos puesto mucho empeño en esto, seguro que os encanta. ¿Tú cómo estás?- dijo dirigiéndose ahora hacia Gray.

-Muy bien, ¿y usted?

-Como siempre.

Entre Gray y el padre de Yuki se podían ver chispas cada vez que se relacionaban. Él pensaba que Gray era un vago aprovechado que quería casarse con su inocente hija para heredar su fortuna, y Gray pensaba de su suegro que él no podía ni verle, pero intentaba actuar correctamente para mantener a su caprichosa hija contenta.

-Yuki me ha comentado que vas a la universidad.- dijo él sin darle mucha importancia.

-Así es.

-Veo que eso de buscar trabajo serio vas a seguir posponiéndolo…- rió el padre.

Gray iba a responder, pero Yuki intervino entre los dos.

-Ya es suficiente, papá. Gray y yo nos apañamos bien.

"No te fastidia, y tanto, gracias a mi dinero" pensó su padre, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

-Bueno, mi Yuki querida, tengo una reunión en unos minutos, así que…

-Oh sí, ya nos vamos. Gracias por la ropa, papi.- se despidió Yuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Ve con cuidado cielo. Hasta la vista, Gray.

-Adiós.

Ambos salieron con una caja de ropa cada uno, Yuki impaciente por abrirla y ver la nueva colección y Gray muerto de ganas por salir de ese lugar que tan enfermo le ponía.

-Tu padre sigue tan simpático como siempre.- dijo él cuando subieron al coche.

-Ya sabes cómo es.- rió ella.- ¿Te apetece que recojamos comida de algún sitio? ¿Algo en especial?

-No, podemos apañarnos con lo que tenemos por casa, Yuki.

Ella chistó y arrancó el coche, saliendo del aparcamiento.

-Qué aguafiestas eres, de verdad.

-¡¿Es que acaso celebramos algo?! ¡Contigo lo parece siempre, joder, aprende a vivir con los pies en la tierra y deja de derrochar tan absurdamente el dinero!- saltó él realmente molesto.

-¡¿Intentas molestarme?!

-¡Lo que intento es decirte que dejes de vivir tanto de tu padre, y veremos si sigues haciendo las tonterías que haces ahora! ¡Para el maldito coche!- pidió entonces, muy furioso.

Al ver que ella seguía conduciendo lanzó una de las cajas de ropa por la ventana. Entonces sí que paró el vehículo con la boca abierta.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa, imbécil!? ¡Si hoy te has levantado con el pie izquierdo es tu problema!

Él simplemente salió del coche, dando un portazo y adentrándose por las calles.

Yuki por su parte le ignoró, con el ceño fruncido y olvidándose de la ropa que Gray había lanzado por la ventanilla, y se marchó a casa.


	3. Supervivencia

-¿Qué te parece el sitio?- preguntó Mot, el dueño del Panther, a Juvia, que seguía sentada en la barra.

-Oh, no está mal, supongo, no sé…- respondió ella sin saber qué decir para contentar a Mot.

-No piensas eso realmente.- rió él.- Es normal. Pero ten en cuenta que es casi mediodía, es imposible que esto se llene de gente a estas horas. Por la tarde solemos tener más clientes, y por la noche ni te cuento…

-Ya veo.

-Pero vamos a hablar de tu contratación, ¿te parece?

-Claro, sí, por favor.

-Espera un momento. ¡Cecilia, ven aquí un segundo!- dijo el dueño alzando la voz.

Entonces una joven se acercó a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué sucede, jefe?

-Cecilia, esta es Juvia, la nueva camarera.- dijo Mot.

-¡Oh, genial! Ya creía que no encontrarían a nadie para el puesto…- suspiró Cecilia.- Yo soy Cecilia y trabajo de camarera aquí, pero dentro de nada empiezan las clases y me es imposible trabajar a tiempo completo, ¿entiendes?

-Oh, sí, lo entiendo…- dijo Juvia algo confusa.

-Así que Mot y yo pensamos en partir mi trabajo con otra camarera, ¡y de repente llegas tú! Ahora solo debemos ponernos de acuerdo con el horario que le viene mejor a cada una.

-Vale. Yo tengo clases de lunes a jueves por la mañana…- dijo Juvia acordándose de su horario.

-Estupendo, yo tengo turno de tarde en la universidad. ¿Para mí las mañanas y para ti las tardes y noches?

-Oye, oye, no te pases, Ceci. Esta novata no podrá con todo.- intervino Mot.

-Pues contrata a otra camarera.- sugirió Cecilia.

-Joder, esto me va a salir muy caro…- se quejó él.

-No, de eso nada, se trabajan las mismas horas, solo que con trabajadores distintos. El orden de los factores no altera el producto, según la propiedad…

-No empieces con tus chorradas- la cortó Mot, y se dirigió a Juvia.- Aunque no lo parezca, Cecilia estudia matemáticas y ya va por su último año de carrera. A veces se pone muy pesada, solo ignórala.

-¿Tú qué estudias, Juvia?- preguntó la camarera.

-Yo empiezo este año literatura clásica.- dijo ella.

-Pobre…-respondieron Mot y Cecilia a la vez.

Juvia solo lo ignoró, si tenía que pararse cada vez que escuchara lamentaciones sobre su carrera iba a deprimirse antes de empezar.

-Bueno Juvia.- siguió el jefe.- Yo buscaré otra chica para el puesto de camarera del turno de tarde, que suele ser más llevadero y atrae a más candidatas, siempre y cuando no te importe venir por las noches.

-¿Por las noches?- vaciló Juvia.

-Es el turno más corto, en realidad, pero hay bastante trabajo porque es cuando más gente viene… De 22:00 a 2:00 de la madrugada.

-¿Todas las noches?

-Bueno, los domingos cerramos, y el viernes y el sábado, al ser fin de semana, trabajaréis las tres a la vez durante tu turno.

-Supongo que está bien…- dijo Juvia, lamentándose por las horas de sueño que iba a perder todos los días. Después de todo tendría las tardes libres para estudiar y descansar un poco.

-¡¿De verdad?! Vaya chica, tienes lo que hay que tener.- la alabó Cecilia.

-Por cierto, ¿qué relación compartes con Gajeel? ¿Sois novios, primos, hermanos?

-¡Somos amigos, solo somos amigos!- dijo ella nerviosa.- También me acabo de mudar a vivir con él mientras estudio en la ciudad.

-Así que es eso…- pensó Mot.

-Oye jefe, podrías estirarte por una vez y…- intervino Cecilia, pero Mot la cortó.

-Ya lo sé, no soy tan mala gente. Luego hablaré con Gajeel y le propondré que cambie su horario para que sea idéntico al tuyo, Juvia.

-¡Oh no, no quiero ser una molestia!

-Si le haces un favor, en el fondo. Actuará para más público, después de todo, y siendo honestos, creo que sabrá animar el ambiente adecuadamente.

A Juvia no le dio la impresión de que Mot tuviese esa idea de Gajeel, teniendo en cuenta cómo le había tratado nada más llegar, pero se alegró al ver que realmente confiaba en su amigo.

-Gracias.- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa.- Estaré encantada de estar aquí.

-Trato hecho entonces.- dijo, tendiéndole la mano. La estrecharon.- Empezarás el próximo lunes, así me dará tiempo a organizar el papeleo, los contratos y demás asuntos. Oye, ¿no tienes ningún piercing?

-Ah, no.- dijo ella.

-Como habrás visto este es un sitio de esos en el que no vienen pijos ni hijos de papá, y aquí todos llevamos perforaciones y tatuajes.- dijo Mot, enseñándole las orejas y los brazos.- Pero no es necesario, claro. Tu imagen no termina de encajar aquí, pero ahí está el encanto.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, es una monada.- aportó Cecilia riendo.- Deja ya de asustar a la pobre chica y deja que se vaya a casa.

-Tengo que esperar a Gejeel, no te preocupes.

Ceci asintió y volvió al trabajo.

-Bueno Juvia, nos veremos el lunes.- se despidió Mot también con un gesto de mano.

-Adiós…

Realmente la joven chica parecía totalmente desubicada en ese lugar, pero le habían logrado causar una buena impresión. Detrás del aspecto amenazador e intimidante eran buenas personas, tal y como lo era Gajeel. Si todos eran como él iba a sentirse como pez en el agua, desde luego.

Yuki estaba en su piso, sola, sentada en el sofá y leyendo una revista. Pasaba las páginas bruscamente y sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado.

Nada más llegar se había preparado rápidamente un plato de pasta para comer, y se lo tragó sin hambre.

A la media hora alguien llamó a la puerta.

Yuki se levantó con un bufido y vio que se trataba de su novio.

Se apoyó en el marco de madera de la entrada y espero a que Gray hablase.

-Hola.

-¿Hola? ¿Después del numerito que has montado te crees que un hola es suficiente?- gruñó Yuki.

-Siento haberme puesto así, ¿vale? Pero cada día soporto menos a tu padre.

-Así no estás arreglando nada.

-No me hagas decir algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme, Yuki.

-¡Si no aguantas a mi padre te jodes, eres un egoísta! Gracias a su ayuda podemos estar aquí, tal y como estamos.

-En ese caso lo mejor es volver a cómo estábamos antes, ¿eso quieres decir?

-¡No le des la vuelta! ¡Si no quieres vivir conmigo y no sabes qué excusa poner me lo dices directamente!

-¡Si tengo que aguantar estos aires de superioridad por parte de tu familia puede que no valga la pena!- gritó Gray.

-No digas cosas que luego no puedas cumplir. Si tantas ganas tienes de dejar de vivir aquí, dime, ¿a dónde irías?- dijo Yuki desafiante.

-No eres el centro del universo, puedo vivir perfectamente fuera de esta casa. ¿Qué te crees, que no sé buscarme la vida?

-Oh claro, adelante, deja la universidad y búscate un trabajo serio. Puede que así puedas vivir por tu cuenta, cabezota.

Gray se mordió la lengua para no seguir discutiendo y dio media vuelta, con la intención de marcharse, pero Yuki le tomó por el brazo.

-Vamos Gray, no te pongas así por una tontería.- pidió ella rodeándole el cuello con un abrazo.-Entra a casa.

Gray suspiró y dejó que su novia le arrastrase hacia dentro del apartamento.

-Siento haberte gritado.- dijo él entonces.- Debo dejar de perder los estribos así.

-Ya está, no hablemos más del tema. Lo importante es que nos queremos.

Yuki siempre terminaba todas sus discusiones así, reculando con la excusa del cariño que se guardaban.

Después de las discusiones, que eran más de las que les gustaría, a Gray se le quedaba un mal sabor de boca. Yuki le hacía sentir todavía más culpable por ponerse así y ser siempre ella la que terminase el mal estar.

-Voy a comer algo.- dijo él entonces.

-Yo voy a darme una ducha y luego a echarme una siesta.- respondió Yuki guiñándole un ojo.

Gray asintió y buscó en la nevera cualquier cosa que llevarse a la boca, le daba igual qué. Solo quería comer para aguantar sin hambre hasta más tarde, por pasar el tiempo.

Cuando terminó se echó sobre el sofá a leer un libro, o eso quería, porque con la reciente mudanza y todo el alboroto que ello conlleva, los estantes estaban vacíos.

-Joder.

Se dirigió silenciosamente a la habitación y vio a su novia sobre la cama, en ropa interior y todavía despierta.

-¿Yuki?

-Cielo, ¿vienes?- ronroneó ella.

-Ahora no, oye, estaba pensando en pasarme por la librería que hay al final de la calle y comprar un par de libros.

-Ah, buena idea, ya me estaba aburriendo de la única revista que tenemos.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Que me des un beso antes de irte.

-Me refería a…- bufó Gray, pero al ver cómo reía Yuki le dio un beso rápido y siguió hablando.- ¿Quieres o no?

-Me fio de tu gusto, coge los que quieras.

-Vale, nos vemos luego. Descansa.

Gray cogió las llaves y se dirigió a su objetivo, pero estaba cerrado.

-Claro, ¿qué librería abre a mediodía?- se dijo.

Aunque en realidad los libros eran lo de menos, él solo quería una excusa para salir de casa… otra vez. Pero no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Entonces se acordó de la chica que había conocida esa mañana en la universidad, Juvia. Sabía dónde vivía, todavía se acordaba de la dirección que le había dado mientras él estaba dispuesto a llevarla a casa.

Pero dudaba sobre ir. Pensándolo bien sería extraño, no se conocían de no más de media hora, además estaba el tipo que la había recogido para ir de compras. ¿Sería su novio? Si fuera así, sería muy violento aparecer por allí sin más, pero si se detenía a reflexionar, no había nada malo en afianzar la relación con una futura compañera de clase. Además, necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia.

Se decidió por fin y dio media vuelta, ahora yendo al garaje a por su moto, otra vez, rumbo hacia la casa de Juvia… y su amigo.

Tardó 20 minutos en llegar, ya que estaba a una distancia considerable de su casa, pero ya estaba allí, por fin.

Aparcó y guardó su casco, para buscar el número de portal que recordaba que le había dicho Juvia esa misma mañana.

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo; era una puerta negra de hierro, y al lado estaban los interlocutores, pero en ninguna de ellos estaba el nombre de Juvia. Cosa totalmente normal porque si no recordaba mal, se acababa de mudar también.

-Gajeel Redfox…- leyó entonces.

Claro, ese era el nombre del amigo de Juvia, el que la iba a recoger.

Tomó aire y pulsó el botón del timbre, que emitió un desgastado pitido. Nadie respondió pasados los segundos, así que volvió a llamar.

"Todavía estarán de compras, supongo"

Para matar más tiempo decidió dar una vuelta por ese barrio, que hacía tiempo que no pisaba. Allí no vivía mucha gente, porque la zona no era céntrica y tampoco había demasiados servicios, pero el metro estaba a cinco minutos caminando, lo que compensaba un poco. Pero el alquiler de los pisos les saldría barato, eso seguro.

Se cansó de dar vueltas y regresó al portal de Gajeel y Juvia, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta, así que se sentó en una barandilla, cansado y desganado, con la gran suerte de avistar a Juvia acercándose, acompañada de su amigo. Iban cargados de bolsas y cajas.

Gray se levantó y se alisó la raya de los pantalones.

-¿Gray?- se sorprendió ella.- Qué casualidad, ¿vives por aquí?

-Oh no, solo había salido a dar una vuelta y he pensado en pasarme por aquí.-mintió él.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- dijo entonces quitándole un par de cajas a Juvia de los brazos.

-Gracias. ¡Oh, no os he presentado! Gajeel, este es…

-¡Deja esas tonterías y sube de una vez a casa, estoy harto de cargar con tus cosas!- gruñó Gajeel, y ahora se dirigió a Gray.- Vamos, tú también, sube a descargar todo esto.

Y los tres subieron con cuidado al séptimo piso por las escaleras, ya que no había ascensor. Una vez dentro invitaron a Gray a un té, al que él accedió muy gustosamente.


	4. Revelando identidades

-Así que acabas de venirte a vivir en la ciudad…- dijo Gray mientras daba sorbos a su té.

-Sí, yo vivía en la costa, pero he tenido que venirme para seguir estudiando.- contestó Juvia.

-¿Solo por eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Gray?

-No, nada, pensaba que estabais en el mismo caso que yo. Me acabo de mudar con mi novia a un piso nuevo, por el centro.

-¡Oh, no, nosotros no somos pareja ni nada de eso!

-Juvia y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, y cuando supe que venía a la universidad le ofrecí quedarse aquí. No hay más.-cortó Gajeel, levantándose bruscamente de la silla y saliendo del salón.

-Lo siento si te he ofendido…- dijo Gray extrañado.

-No te preocupes, no le has enfadado, solo es que es un poco brusco a veces.- le excusó Juvia.- ¡¿Sabes que he conseguido trabajo?!- dijo para hablar de algo.

-Vaya, menuda suerte. Mi chica y su puñetero padre están a todas horas recordándome que busque un trabajo serio.- comentó.

Juvia no entendía por qué le contaba eso a ella, pero siguió hablando.

-Mi trabajo no es del todo serio. Es en un bar estilo heavy o algo así. Seré camarera por las noches.

-¿Cómo se llama el bar?

-Panther.

-Ah, creo que sé por dónde está. Yo trabajaba de seguridad nocturna en un edificio comercial durante el verano.

-¿Y ahora no trabajas?

-No…

-¿Te pasa algo? No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, y si lo hago lo siento, pero…

-Últimamente me sobrepasa todo, y lo peor es que no puedo desahogarme sin ofender a mi alrededor, así que no lo hago. Pero no quiero aburrirte.

-¿Por qué no puedes desahogarte con los tuyos?

-Mi relación con Yuki no va bien.

-¿Yuki es tu novia?- preguntó ella algo incómoda.

-Sí. Las cosas entre nosotros van a peor, con su familia y con ella misma, y todos nuestros amigos los tenemos en común, así que no puedo decir nada sin que se sepa o se tuerza todo. Y tampoco es que conozcamos a mucha gente, solo a Natsu y a Lucy, que es otra pareja, y a Erza.

-Si quieres… bueno, me lo puedes contar.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero mejor no, aunque… ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo él mientras se le iluminaba la cara.- ¿Mañana por la noche trabajas?

-No, empiezo la próxima semana…

-Genial. Yuki ha organizado una cena para estrenar el piso o una chorrada de esas. Vendrán los que te he comentado antes, y me gustaría que vinieses con tu amigo.

-¿¡Con Gajeel!?

-Yuki es algo celosa y si vienes tú sola empezará a comerse la cabeza buscando el por qué te he invitado, así que le diremos que Gajeel y tú estáis saliendo.

-¿Cuál… es el objetivo de esto?

-Que conozcas a Yuki, créeme, en un par de horas sabrás cómo es. Cuando lo sepas entonces te contaré mis problemas.

-No quieres hacer que la juzgue antes de conocerla.- entendió Juvia.

-Así es. ¿Qué me dices, te apuntas?

-Voy a ver qué dice Gajeel…- dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Ya lo he oído.- dijo Gajeel asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar?- dijo Juvia.

-No me hace gracia ir a esa mierda de cena.- dijo él bruscamente.

-¡Oye Gajeel, no digas eso!

-No, tiene razón.- dijo Gray, sorprendiendo a todos.- Si pudiese yo la evitaría también…

-Quizás lo que deberías hacer es dejar a la chica esa, estáis perdiendo el tiempo.- respondió Gajeel.

-¡Cállate ya!- gritó Juvia muy enfadada.

Gray no supo qué cara poner ni cómo reaccionar, solo permaneció callado.

-Intentaré convencerle.- le dijo Juvia entonces.

-Gracias. Oye Gajeel, no quiero ser una molestia, solo quiero… en fin, da igual. Espero que vengáis.- concluyó, levantándose del asiento.- ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

Juvia cogió lo que le pedía y se lo entregó, entonces Gray apuntó algo en este.

-Aquí está mi número de móvil, si decidís venir avísame.- dijo él con aire melancólico.

-De acuerdo…

Juvia acompañó a Gray hasta la salida y le vio bajar las escaleras hasta que desapareció.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- le riñó a Gajeel ahora.

-Pues que no me hace gracia que te traigas a tus ligues a casa.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Has sido tú el que le ha ofrecido subir! ¡Y no es un ligue!

-No vas a negarme que no te gusta, ¿verdad?

-Le he conocido esta mañana… además, tiene novia.

-Tiene problemas con su novia, querrás decir.

-No es eso Gajeel. Solo me cae bien, es un chico muy educado. ¡Hasta nos ha invitado a cenar!

-Oh, qué alegría.

-Vamos Gajeel, parece que por fin podemos hacer amigos…

-¡¿Quién los necesita?!

A Juvia se le humedecieron los ojos y contuvo el llanto, apretando su rostro.

-De acuerdo, pues no iremos.- dijo ella, resignada.

Gajeel se sintió mal, más de lo que pensaba.

-Supongo que… no pasará nada por ir un rato.- accedió finalmente.- ¡Pero no vuelvas a llorar para convencerme!

-¡Yo no lloro! Y menos para darte pena…

-Como tú digas. Anda, avisa a tu amiguito de que iremos.

-Gracias, Gajeel.

-¡Pero ya no te debo nada!

-¿Cómo? Antes tampoco me debías nada.

-El jefe Mot me ha contado que gracias a que trabajarás en el turno de noche también lo haré yo, lo que puede considerarse un ascenso.

-Pero yo no he hecho nada para…

-Me da igual. Quieras o no, ahora estoy en mejor posición.

Juvia sonrió y sacó su móvil.

"Cuenta con nosotros" escribió y mandó a Gray.

A los pocos segundos obtuvo una respuesta dándole la dirección y la hora de la cena.

-¿A qué viene esa risita?- le preguntó Yuki a su novio, viendo cómo sonreía mientras miraba su teléfono.

-No es nada. Por cierto, ¿la cena de mañana sigue en pie?- dijo Gray sentándose a su lado.

-Claro, ya se lo he dicho a Natsu, Lucy y Erza.

-Había pensado en invitar a unos amigos más.

-¿Cómo, me he perdido algo?

-Sí, verás, les he conocido esta mañana en la universidad y había pensado en que iría más a gusto a clase conociendo ya a alguien de antemano.- se inventó Gray.

-Me parece algo extraño, ¿así tan repentinamente?

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Cómo se llaman?- accedió Yuki dando un suspiro.

-Juvia y Gajeel.

-¿Son novios?

Gray sabía que Yuki preguntaría eso antes que nada.

-Sí, han empezado a vivir juntos hace un par de días, como nosotros.- esperaba que mostrando aspectos en común Yuki se lo tomara mejor.

-¿Y los dos estudian en tu universidad?

-Solo Juvia, pero he conocido a su novio mientras iba a recogerla y hemos congeniado bastante, es un tío genial.- Gray no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Si Gajeel le escuchaba decir eso le dejaría el puño marcado en su cara, definitivamente, pero debía aparentar cuanta más lejanía con Juvia mejor.

-Supongo que está bien… Más te vale que no sean unos raritos.

-Descuida.- dijo él triunfante, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te apetece salir esta noche?- dijo entonces ella.

A Gray era lo último que le apetecía, pero si se negaba se ponía en riesgo de ponerse a Yuki en contra, y eso no le convenía para nada.

-¿No es un poco tarde para salir?- dijo sin embargo.

-No somos ancianos, podemos salir pasadas las 22:00, ¿sabes?

-¿Y qué te apetece hacer, vida mía?- dijo esto último con retintín.

-¡Oh, mejor lo posponemos! ¡Mañana podemos salir todos tras cenar!

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Sí! Podemos salir a un bar que esté de moda, ¿conoces alguno?

-No, la verdad es que hace siglos que no salgo en ese plan… Aunque creo que Gajeel y Juvia trabajan en un bar.

-¡Ay, deja ya de hablar de ellos, Gray!- se quejó Yuki.

-Haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a darme una ducha.

-Yo llamaré a Lucy.- contestó ella contenta.

Gray se metió en el cuarto de baño y se puso música. Mientras tanto Yuki hablaba con su amiga por teléfono.

-¡Lucy!

-¿Yuki? ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quería charlar, en realidad. ¿Estás ocupada?

-No, aquí estamos Natsu y yo tirados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Genial, oye, había pensado que mañana podríamos salir por la noche cuando cenemos, de marcha, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Oh, hace mucho que no salgo de marcha! ¿Tú qué dices, Natsu?- se escuchó un gruñido incompresible.

-Y no te he contado algo, Gray se ha empeñado en invitar a unos nuevos amigos…

-Vaya, ¿y eso?

-Vete tú a saber, pero tienen que ser unos friquis de mucho cuidado. Es una pareja, la chica irá con Gray a la universidad, y Gray dice que el novio es muy simpático.

-Vaya, qué… extraño.

-El caso es que se ha empeñado en invitarles, pero estaba yo pensando, ¿Erza no se molestará? Quiero decir, parecerá una cena de parejitas, y ella bueno… estará sola.

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Y si avisamos a Levy para que venga?

-¿Levy es esa chica que trabaja contigo en la biblioteca?

-Esa misma.- confirmó Lucy.

-¡Es un encanto de chica, que venga! Al final la cena será hasta interesante y todo.

Yuki y Lucy siguieron hablando de la cena, de qué se iban a poner, y demás banalidades, hasta que Gray salió de la ducha.

Yuki colgó el teléfono, tras despedirse de su amiga.

-Lucy se ha empeñado en que venga Levy…- le contó a su novio.

-¿Levy?- Gray no recordaba quién era demasiado bien.

-Una enana pesada que trabaja con ella. La cena va a ser un desastre, ya lo veo venir.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Y cómo es que Levy también vendrá?

-Para que Erza no esté sola entre tanta pareja de enamorados.

-Pero…- Gray cayó en la cuenta, y es que se le había despistado por unos segundos que Juvia y Gajeel iban a fingir ser pareja.- Claro, es normal.

-Y ya veremos cómo son tus nuevos amiguitos, no quiero ponerme enferma antes de verlos…

-¡Puedo llamarles y anularlo!- se hartó Gray.

-No. No quiero eso, son tus amigos y no quiero dar imagen de posesiva ni desconfiada, más que nada porque no lo soy.

-Pues vale, deja ya de darle vueltas, Yuki. Voy a llamarles para confirmarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Haz lo que quieras.

Gray esperó a que Yuki se marchara a otro sitio, pero no se movió del sofá. Tampoco podía irse él para hablar con Juvia, pues sería muy sospechoso.

Gray tragó saliva y llamó a Juvia.

-¿Hola?

-Ho…Hola Juvia, sí, soy Gray.

-¿Qué sucede? He recibido tu mensaje, ¿ha habido cambios?

-No, no es eso. ¿Cómo está Gajeel?- dijo para disimular ante Yuki.

-¿Gajeel? Bien, ¿quieres que se ponga?- se extrañó ella.

-¡No, no! Solo llamaba para asegurar lo de mañana, ¿verdad Yuki?- dijo Gray, para hacer notar que su novia estaba a su lado.

-Ah, oh, entiendo.

-Luego habíamos pensado en ir a algún sitio divertido, ¿qué os parece?

-¿Te refieres a beber y a bailar en una discoteca?

-Algo así.

-Oh, bueno, a mí no me gusta mucho hacer eso…

-Pues vas a trabajar en un bar en nada, estúpida.- le dijo Gajeel por detrás, oyéndole Gray y conteniendo la risa.

-Ya veremos qué hacemos, de todas formas. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Sí.

-A las 21:00, si no os aclaráis encontrando el lugar avisadme y saldré a buscaros.

-Gracias Gray… Adiós.

-Adiós.

Gray y Yuki se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Que sepas que no me gusta nada el tono en el que le hablas a esa.- dijo solamente Yuki, metiéndose en la habitación tranquilamente.

**Nota del autor**

¡Hola después de muchos meses, ya ni me acuerdo del tiempo que hacía que no entraba en _Fanfiction_! Debería haber hecho esta nota del autor antes, pero se me olvidó, así que más vale tarde que nunca. Me alegro mucho de volver a publicar y ver que gente nueva y otra que me sigue desde hace tiempo me leen.

En otras circunstancias os diría que me dejéis comentarios con vuestras ideas para el futuro de la historia, pero voy a ser honesto, pues es la primera vez que hago un par de cosas.

El fic ya está escrito por completo, de principio a fin. He querido hacer esto por la gente que me lee, y sobre todo porque me conozco y sabía que habría un punto en mi escrito en el que me atascaría y me costaría mucho tiempo volver a continuarla (creedme, me ha pasado). El caso es que así no os haré esperar semanas y semanas por un nuevo capítulo, pero tampoco voy a publicar ahora toda la historia, porque todavía no la he revisado ni corregido al 100%, bueno, y también para haceros sufrir un poco: la espera es parte de las historias.

Además, nada está asegurado, porque ahí viene otra cosa nueva para mí, y es que nunca en mi vida había escrito algo como este fic. No quiero contaros mucho porque claro, ya entraríamos en spoilers, pero solo os diré que hay sorpresas. Debido a estos giros y sorpresas, puede que quiera echarme atrás y reescribir algunas cosas, y para eso estáis vosotros y vosotras, para darme vuestras opiniones, las cuales valoro y respeto por igual (además de que me hace muy feliz recibir vuestro _feedback_).

Creo que eso es todo lo que quería deciros, así que dejo ya de daros el coñazo y ya haré otra nota si considero que debo hacerlo.

Un beso y gracias de nuevo.

William Egret


	5. Plan de emergencia

La noche de la cena llegó llena de nervios y tensiones. El teléfono de Gray sonó. Juvia le llamaba para que saliera a buscarles.

-¡Estáis aquí!- exclamó Gray al encontrarles en su misma calle, recostados contra una pared.- ¿No encontráis el bloque de pisos?

-No es eso.- dijo Juvia algo tensa.

Iba vestida con un vestido azul de manga larga y hasta los tobillos, con una abertura que llegaba casi hasta su cintura y dejando su pierna descubierta, esa noche había prescindido de su gorro y llevaba el pelo suelto, calzada con unas botas planas marrones. Gajeel en cambio vestía unos vaqueros desgastados negros y una camiseta oscura, cubierto por una cazadora de cuero.

Cuando vieron cómo iba vestido Gray se pusieron más nerviosos, ya que iba con una camisa blanca y corbata, muy formal, y ellos se habían presentado prácticamente con ropa de diario.

-Esto es una mala idea.- notó Gajeel.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lo sabes de sobra. No vamos a encajar, y a mí me da igual, pero sí afectará a Juvia. Sois unos niños de papá, con dinero y todas las puertas abiertas, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿De verdad os doy esa impresión?!

-Ya basta.- les cortó Juvia.- Nos estarán esperando todos.

-Acaban de llegar, sí…- dijo Gray.- Si os sentís mal en cualquier momento hacédmelo saber, ¿vale?

Juvia asintió y siguió a Gray junto con su amigo, hacia su casa. Estaba tan nerviosa que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca en un descuido.

-Recordad que sois pareja.- les susurró Gray antes de abrir la puerta.

-No me lo recuerdes…- gruñó Gajeel poniendo una mueca.

Los tres entraron y fueron recibidos inmediatamente por la novia y amigos de Gray.

-Buenas noches.- pudo decir Juvia.

-Hola.- saludó Gajeel con indiferencia.

El resto no supo qué decir, así que Gray les presentó.

-Él es Gajeel y… mmm, es músico.- improvisó Gray.

-Solo toco en un bar de mierda.- contestó él.

Todos siguieron en silencio.

-Y esta chica es Juvia, estudiará literatura clásica.

-Un placer.- dijo ella.

-Vaya…-dijo Yuki por primera vez.- Así que estudiarás lo mismo que Gray.

Juvia asintió y miró a la que era a todas luces su novia. Iba impresionante, enfundada en un vestido verde claro ceñido y corto, y subida a unos tacones de vértigo. Además llevaba su larga melena castaña recogida en un elegante moño. Yuki siguió hablando, haciendo de anfitriona.

-Ellos son Lucy y Natsu, la pelirroja es Erza y la otra chica se llama Levy.

Todos se saludaron con algo de timidez y se quedaron allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

-¿Nos sentamos?- propuso Gray con nervios.

Todos asintieron y dejaron que Yuki les condujera hacia la mesa, ya provista de cubiertos, copas e incluso velas.

-Vaya Yuki, ni que hubieses invitado a un rey.- bromeó Natsu.

-¡Fíjate qué cubiertos tan bonitos! Son finísimos…- comentó Lucy.

La aludida sonreía con orgullo y se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa.

-Gray, cariño, ¿te importa sacar los aperitivos?- le pidió ella sin apenas mirarle.

Gray accedió y se levantó con desgana de la silla.

-Deja que te ayude.- se ofreció Juvia.

-¡Oh no! Gray no necesita ayuda para eso, déjale un rato tranquilo, Juvia, no seas tan pesada nada más llegar.- la cortó Yuki.

-¡Oye tú, solo intentaba ser educada!- saltó Gajeel.

-Gajeel, no…

-¡Yuki!- dijo Gray alzando la voz.- Acompáñame a por los platos, ¿quieres?

Ella se levantó resignada y entró a la cocina junto con su novio.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Tú sabrás, ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando invitaste a esos dos?

-¿¡Qué pasa con ellos!?

-Son de otra clase, no son como nosotros, ¿o es que no lo ves?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

La conversación se escuchó a la perfección por el resto de invitados.

Por otra parte, fuera de la discusión de la pareja, Gajeel se levantó de su silla también.

-Vámonos.- dijo.

-Gajeel, no podemos… no podemos hacerles esto después de que nos hayan invitado.

Gray y Yuki salieron de la cocina inmediatamente y se reunieron con el resto.

-¡No pienso estar jodiéndome toda la noche por hacerle un favor a tu amiguito, y menos si es a nuestra costa!

-Por favor, Gajeel, detente.- le pidió Juvia casi llorando. Gray la miraba con muchísima pena y culpabilidad, ya que era por culpa de su cabezonería el haberles invitado.

-Prefiero a que pases este pequeño mal trago a estar toda la noche aguantando los ataques de esa harpía.- dijo mirando a Yuki.- Levántate, que nos vamos.

-No…- dijo Juvia apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.- Yo no me voy… Gray nos ha invitado…

-Pues que te den a ti también. Que os den a todos.- se despidió, saliendo del piso y dando un portazo.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, hasta que Erza se acercó al lado de Juvia y le frotó un brazo.

-No te preocupes, no queremos que te sientas incómoda. – le dijo cálidamente.

Lucy también se acercó.

-Ya no habrá ni un problema más, ¿a que no, Yuki?- le dijo a su amiga con una mirada penetrante.

-Claro que no, ¿qué problema tiene que haber?- dijo ella como si el asunto fuera ajeno.

-Si te encuentras mal solo dínoslo, ¿de acuerdo?- la consoló Levy también.

-¿¡Pero tú de qué vas!?- saltó otra vez Yuki.- Levy, deja de victimizar tanto a esa chica que acabas de conocer, ¿por qué tendría que sentirse mal? ¿¡No lo dirás por mí!?

-Creo que será mejor que yo me vaya también.- dijo Levy en voz baja, sin la menor intención de enfrentarse a Yuki.

Sabía que no la aguantaba, pero el sentimiento era recíproco, así que no le costó mucho levantarse.

-Pues hala, una menos.

-¿Yuki? Pero si no ha dicho nada…- se sorprendió Lucy.- ¡Levy, Yuki no va enserio, quédate!

-No Lucy, está bien. Además, tampoco tenía ganas de venir.- respondió.- Disfrutad de la cena.

Y se fue también.

-¿Vamos contigo?-le dijo Natsu.

-Oh no, vosotros debéis estar aquí, sois amigos de Yuki y Gray, y yo… bueno, solo me habéis llamado para llenar hueco, ¿no?

Y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Gray estaba rojo de rabia. Quería evidenciar cómo era su novia, pero esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. No estaba ni haciendo falta provocarla.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio. Natsu y Lucy se miraban continuamente, sin atreverse a decir nada, ya que ambos eran amigos de Yuki y Gray, y no querían hacer nada que les perjudicase, pero tenían claro que la actitud de su amiga era totalmente injustificada. Erza también se les unía a sus miradas cómplices, pensado "menuda tensión" mientras degustaba su cena.

-Está muy rico, Yuki.- dijo solamente, ganándose una sonrisa de aprobación por su parte.

Juvia por su parte permanecía en su asiento casi paralizada, sin atreverse a hacer nada fuera de lo normal. Se sentía coaccionada.

-Dime Juvia, ¿de dónde te compras la ropa?- preguntó Yuki repentinamente, aburrida ya del silencio.

-¿Qué? Pues bueno… esta tipo de ropa es el que solía llevar de niña, aprendí en el orfanato, y… esto, me la hago yo misma.

-Vaya, impresionante, ¿no creéis?

El resto no sabía si lo decía realmente o solo para burlarse de ella.

-A mí me gusta mucho, Juvia. Te queda muy bien.- le dijo Lucy.

-El azul te favorece mucho, definitivamente.- aportó Erza.

-Gracias…- dijo ella tímidamente.

Gray no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo las mejillas de Juvia se volvían rojas.

-Pero eso de ir tan tapada…- siguió Yuki.- ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos?

-Ciertamente hoy en día hay infinidad de vestidos y maneras de vestir… pero eso no quita que yo pueda escoger la que más me guste.- contestó Juvia seriamente.

-¿Quieres decir con eso que eres una retrógrada? Tu mentalidad va al ritmo de tu gusto para la moda entonces…

-Ella no ha dicho eso.- intervino Gray.- Solo ha dicho que si tiene el derecho a elegir, ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿O es que debería vestir como el resto?

-Tanto tú como ella decís eso porque sois unos antiguos… ¡Y no mencionemos que estudiaréis literatura clásica! Eso os suma puntos.

Juvia iba a contestar también, pero Gray la miró y negó con la cabeza, indicando que era inútil.

A los minutos Gray habló.

-Creo que ya podemos dar por terminada la cena.

Todos se mostraron conforme y ciertamente aliviados, había sido una velada muy tensa.

Se despidieron hasta verse de nuevo y cada uno se marchó a su casa, antes de lo previsto, no sin antes recibir una disculpa por parte de Gray.

Una vez solos, Yuki se dio cuenta de que no habían salido de marcha, tal y como había planeado. Gray la ignoró y se acostó directamente, sin ganas de discutir más aquella noche.

Fuera del bloque de pisos, Juvia se preguntó dónde habría ido Gajeel, decidiendo finalmente coger un taxi para regresar al piso, por si estaba allí. Pero no se encontraría con él de momento.

Cuando Gajeel salió de la cena hecho una furia estuvo bastantes minutos bajo, en el portal, por si Juvia cambiaba de idea y decidía regresar con él, pero su sorpresa fue ver a la pequeña invitada de la cena, Levy.

-¿Sigues aquí?- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.- ¿Gajeel, te llamabas?

-Sí. ¿Por qué lloras, esa puta se ha metido contigo también?

-No, no es eso… Solo que no me sentía yo misma ahí arriba.

-¿Y quién podría?

-Yo realmente no soy amiga de Yuki. Solo me han invitado para que Erza no se sintiese sola.

-¿Por qué tendría que sentirse sola?

-Bueno, como eráis todos pareja…

-¡¿Eh?!

-Claro. Yuki y Gray, Lucy y Natsu, y tú y Juvia. Pues Erza se podría sentir incómoda entre tanto amor en el aire, ¿no crees? Aunque ella también tiene algo con un chico, pero no vive aquí…

-Juvia y yo no somos pareja.- dijo Gajeel con naturalidad.- Solo hemos hecho el idiota porque Gray nos lo había pedido.

-¿Por qué os pediría algo así? ¿No sois pareja entonces?

-Es una larga historia, pero Juvia y yo solo somos amigos de la infancia, podría decirse.

-Pues pegáis mucho.- dijo Levy con una pequeña sonrisa.- Se nota que os conocéis.

-Somos como hermanos. Solo es eso. Ni ella ni yo estamos con nadie.

-¡No quería meterme en vuestros asuntos!

-¿Quién ha dicho que te has metido en nuestros asuntos?

-Nadie, nadie. Yo tampoco tengo a nadie, en realidad…- dijo a la vez que se le humedecían los ojos.

-¡No me digas que vas a ponerte a llorar!

-¡No voy a llorar!

-Si tú lo dices…- entonces sonó el estómago de Gajeel.- ¡Mierda!

-¿Tienes hambre?- rió Levy.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece? Nos hemos ido antes de comer nada… Somos idiotas.

-Un poco, ya que nos hemos ido de mala manera, podríamos habernos aprovechado y comer antes de enfadarnos.- bromeó ella.

-No tienes nada que hacer, ¿eh?

-Yo no, bueno… No, me iba a casa ahora.

-No digas gilipolleces, ¿qué harías en casa un sábado por la noche?

-¿Qué tendría que hacer? Yo no suelo salir por ahí ni nada de eso.

-¿Y qué haces para entretenerte?

-Tengo muchos libros que todavía no he leído, y la verdad es que me lleva mucho…

-Zzzzzzz.- gruñó Gajeel.- Corta el rollo, enana.

-¿¡Eh!?

-Sígueme, vamos a algún sitio.

-¿Ahora? ¿Tú y yo?

-No voy a secuestrarte, puedes respirar tranquila. Vayamos al lugar donde trabajo, seguro que hay buen ambiente.

-¿Y dónde… trabajas?- dijo ella algo asustada.

-Si te lo digo no vendrías, venga, rápido.

Y Gajeel cogió a Levy de la mano bruscamente y prácticamente la arrastró tras él, directamente hacia el Panther. Apenas se dijeron nada durante el trayecto, y gracias a los callejones por los que se metían y otros atajos, llegaron relativamente pronto para ir caminando.

-¿Es aquí?- dijo Levy temblorosa.

-Venga, no te pierdas de vista.- advirtió Gajeel.

Y efectivamente, como se separasen tardarían en reencontrarse, porque el local estaba lleno de gente hasta rebosar. No cabía una aguja.

-¿¡Trabajas aquí!?- gritó Levy debido a la alta música.

-¡Sí!

-¿¡Pero hoy también!?

-¡No, en teoría, pero tengo una idea!

Se acercaron a la barra y entraron en la puerta que había detrás de ella. Dentro estaba Mot, el jefe, mientras revisaba el contenido de unos cajones.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí hoy? Tu turno de noche empieza a partir del lunes.- dijo él.

-Queremos actuar hoy, sin cobrar, me da igual.- dijo Gajeel.

-¡Oye, qué dices!- se extrañó Levy.

-¿La hermosura que te acompaña también? Si es así… Dentro de 15 minutos os quiero encima del escenario.- concluyó Mot, saliendo de su despacho.

-¿¡De qué vas!?- dijo Levy.

-Solo quiero pasar un buen rato, créeme, es divertido.

-¿Y yo qué pinto ahí?

-Tú bailarás a mi lado mientras yo toco y canto. Es una _performance_.

-Sé lo que es eso, y seguro que me siento ridícula…

-No digas tonterías.

-Gajeel, yo no sé si…

Pero él no dejó que Levy terminase su queja, porque la arrinconó contra la pared y la calló un profundo beso, rodeando con los brazos su estrecha cintura.

Cuando se despegaron y cogieron aire, se miraron.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella acalorada y sorprendida pero sin despegarse del cuerpo de Gajeel.

-Eres una chica muy extraña.- se excusó él.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Pero si yo no…

-Los dos somos libres, a mí me gustas, me caes bien, y creo que yo a ti también.

-Eres un creído.

-¿Me equivoco?

-Esto lo haces para que actúe, no vas a convencerme así…

-Si ahora me besas tú a mí no hace falta que subas al escenario.- sugirió Gajeel en tono juguetón.

Levy se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, luego actuó.

-Voy a subir contigo.- y aparte de esto, rodeó el cuello de Gajeel con sus brazos y le plantó un beso, esta vez más suave y pausado, mientras sus lenguas se buscaban y chocaban.

-Lo que yo decía, eres muy rara.

-Lo soy.

-Sí, lo eres. Ven conmigo.

Salieron del despacho con el corazón acelerado en busca de Mot.

-¿¡Qué quieres ahora, pesado!?- dijo el jefe.

-Que te den, al final no actuaremos, tenemos que irnos.- y con Levy todavía de la mano, salieron del Panther.

Y tras casi una hora deambulando por la oscura ciudad, deteniéndose para acariciarse, besarse y acelerarse, llegaron al piso de Gajeel, sin apenas darse cuenta.

-¿Qué hora será?- dijo Levy.

-Y yo qué coño sé.- contestó mientras abría la puerta aceleradamente.

Ni se preocuparon por comprobar si Juvia ya había llegado a casa o no, sino que se fueron directamente a la cama de Gajeel.

-Escucha, yo nunca he… bueno, no tengo experiencia en esto.- confesó Levy algo acalorada.

-Nadie nace sabiendo.- respondió él besando su hombro.

-Antes de seguir… Gajeel, detente un segundo. ¿Esto va a alguna parte? No quiero desaprovechar mi primera vez en una noche tonta…

-No sé la imagen que tendrás de mí, pero no soy de dejar a la gente tirada. Si quieres que te lo diga en tu idioma de cuento de hadas, quiero que tengamos una relación, que nos veamos más y todas esas idioteces.- aclaró Gajeel sin alzar mucho la voz.

-Qué estúpido eres.- rió ella, lanzándose a sus brazos, dejándose desnudar.- Estúpido.


	6. Cartas sobre la mesa

-Gajeel… ¿estás despierto?- susurró Levy mientras zarandeaba levemente el hombro de Gajeel.

-Ahora sí.- gruñó él.

-Ya es de día.

-Claro, después de la noche va haciéndose de día.

-Tonto.

-¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó él, mientras veía cómo de deshecha estaba la cama sobre la que estaban.

-Creo que nos precipitamos… Apenas nos conocemos.

-Ya te dije que dejaras de preocuparte por eso. Nunca es tarde para empezar a conocerse.

-Sí, lo sé, pero esto es extraño para mí…

-Entiendo que te resulte raro, pero a veces lo más normal es más extraño. Anoche queríamos hacer lo que hicimos, entonces lo raro hubiera sido no haberlo hecho.

-Tienes una forma de pensar un tanto primaria.- rió ella.

Dejaron de darle vueltas con un beso, y la puerta de su habitación sonó.

-¿Gajeel?- llamó Juvia desde fuera.

-¡Joder, Juvia!

-¿¡Vivís juntos!?- se sorprendió Levy.

-¡Sí, pero solo compartimos piso, no hay nada raro más, eh!- dijo levantándose de la cama apresuradamente y buscando su ropa.- ¡Ya salgo!

A los pocos segundos salió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Anoche cuando llegué no estabas.- dijo ella preocupada.

Él no dijo nada.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche, Gajeel…

-Nunca te había visto tan nublada como anoche.- le dijo.

Juvia no se esperaba esa respuesta y se quedó muda. Y más se sorprendió al ver a Levy salir tras Gajeel.

-Hola…- dijo ella tímidamente.

-¡Tú eres la chica de anoche, Levy!- exclamó Juvia.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Bueno, anoche Gajeel y yo nos encontramos…- no sabía cómo seguir.

-Nos estamos conociendo, o eso se dice en estos casos.- bufó Gajeel algo avergonzado.

-Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa… Me alegro por vosotros.

-Corta el rollo.- dijo Gajeel.

-¿Vais a contarme de qué iba el asunto de anoche?- intervino Levy.

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa, sobre unos sillones y empezaron a reordenar los hechos.

-Gray nos invitó a la cena para que viéramos cómo era su novia realmente.- dijo Juvia.

-¿Y para qué quería eso?

-Para luego poder contarnos sus malditos problemas.- dijo Gajeel.- Él no es mi amigo, conoció a Juvia en la universidad y nos pidió que actuásemos como pareja para que la loca de su novia no tuviese un ataque de celos.

-Entiendo porqué hizo eso…- dijo Levy.- Yuki es muy… tiene un carácter muy especial. Juvia, no sé cómo pudiste aguantar toda la cena.

-No podía hacer otra cosa…-dijo ella.

-Juvia, abre los ojos de una maldita vez.- gritó Gajeel.- ¡Por mucho que te guste ese tipo vas a tener que olvidarte de él!

-¿Te refieres a Gray?- se sorprendió Levy.

A Juvia se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

-Ya lo sé…

-Deja de hacerte daño a ti misma.- le dijo su amigo.

-Juvia, será mejor que Yuki no esté al corriente de esto… Yo no la conozco demasiado, aunque sí lo suficiente como para saber que no es trigo limpio.- aportó Levy.

-Eso se ve a la legua, enana.

-Lucy me habla de ella a veces y bueno… Yo no entiendo cómo pueden seguir siendo amigas, porque te prometo que Lucy es una buena persona.

-Sí… Lucy parecía que sí lo era.-dijo Juvia.- Pero no entiendo nada, Gray nos invitó para que viéramos como era su novia realmente… ¿se refería a esto?

-No entiendo cómo alguien como él puede aguantar con Yuki.- dijo Levy.

-Pues por dinero, o por estabilidad, o por rutina…-empezó a enumerar Gajeel.

-O porque no ha encontrado a nadie mejor.- se le ocurrió a Levy.- ¡Si te conoce a ti esto podría cambiar!

-¡Yo no podría hacerle eso!

-Oye Juvia, yo no soy un entendido en el tema, pero lo mejor es darte tiempo. Y evitar a esa zorra lo máximo posible, así que nada de aceptar invitaciones de cenas ni nada así.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, date un poco de tiempo.- le aconsejó Levy.

-Para vosotros dos es fácil decirlo.- dijo Juvia con media sonrisa.- Ahora que habéis tenido la suerte de encontraros… Estoy feliz por vosotros.

Los aludidos se avergonzaron y no dijeron nada y Juvia siguió reflexionando.

-Pero yo no puedo estar así, no puedo ver a Gray normalmente, me duele el corazón y me cuesta respirar… No sé qué me ocurre.

Juvia nunca había estada enamorada, y menos a primera vista prácticamente. Pero maldecía su suerte de haberle conocido en esas circunstancias.

Se dijo a si misma que tendría que soportarlo tan bien como pudiera y mientras tanto hacer su vida, seguir estudiando y empezar con su trabajo en el Panther.

El resto del domingo pasó muy aburrido para Juvia: Gajeel había ido a dar una vuelta con Levy por la ciudad, así que comió sola, pasó la tarde sola haciendo nada en particular, y también cenó por su cuenta. Lo más entretenido que pudo hacer fue arreglar una mochila para llevársela al día siguiente a la universidad: metió una carpeta con folios, un par de bolígrafos y su cartera.

Entonces abrió su maleta, todavía medio llena y observó su ropa. Tenía muy poca en realidad, así que veía una tontería gastarse dinero en un armario para ella mientras estaba en la casa de Gajeel. Estuvo pensando qué se pondría, pero se deshizo de esa idea. No quería admitir que quería verse guapa para Gray, así que decidió dejar la elección de la ropa para cuando se levantase.

No sabía cómo seguir matando el tiempo. Abrió su móvil y revisó sus contactos: Gajeel, Gray y Orfanato. Esos eran los tres únicos teléfonos que tenía guardados. Podría llamar a Gajeel, pero no quería interferir en su día con Levy, y veía completamente normal esa necesidad de estar juntos los primeros días de relación.

A Gray tampoco podía llamarle, por más que quisiera, no podría, era incapaz. Quizás él le debiera una disculpa, más que nada por cómo se comportó su novia, pero tampoco era cosa suya realmente. Fuera como fuese, no podía llamar a Gray.

Solo le quedaba el orfanato, y no supo si llamar o no. Hacía menos de una semana que se había marchado de allí, y llamarles en ese momento sería una muestra de debilidad y tristeza. Le iban a notar su ánimo, conocían a Juvia como si fuera su propia hija. Tampoco telefoneó.

Optó por dormir. Se tumbó en la cama, se envolvió de sábanas y cerró los ojos, esperando pacientemente al sueño, que tardó en llegar más de lo esperado.

Cuando Gajeel llegó, intentó hacer el mínimo ruido posible al no ver a Juvia por allí. No pensaba que estuviera durmiendo a esas horas, así que se asomó a su habitación y allí la vio.

Le dio rabia no haber llegado antes y pillarla despierta, lamentaba haberla dejado sola casi todo el día en un piso nuevo, una ciudad nueva, y una vida nueva, en definitiva. Tendría tiempo para compensárselo.

Pasaron las horas y la mañana se abrió camino.

-¡Juvia, eh Juvia! ¿No empiezan hoy tus clases?- decía Gajeel sacudiendo el hombro de Juvia, que se despertó de un salto a la mañana siguiente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso…?- Juvia se terminó de despertar cuando se dio cuenta que se había dormido.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 7:00.

-¡Entro a clase en una hora, no tengo tiempo a nada!

Juvia salió de la cama acelerada y fue quitándose la ropa de camino al cuarto de baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha.

-¿¡Te preparo café!?- gritó Gajeel desde la cocina.

-¡Sí, por favor!

Cuando el reloj de la torre de la universidad dio las 8:00, ya no había nadie a las puertas. Juvia se horrorizó cuando vio que apenas había gente. Se pasó la mano por la frente y entró apresurada al edificio.

Al final no había ni tenido tiempo para pensar qué ponerse. ¡Al diablo con las primeras buenas impresiones! Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y vestía unos vaqueros, un jersey color azul marino y unas zapatillas cómodas de deporte.

Buscó el aula de literatura clásica y la encontró en la segunda planta. Se asomó por un pequeño cristal situado en la parte superior de la puerta y vio que no había más de 20 personas dentro de clase. En cierto modo se alivió.

-¿Vienes a esta clase?- le dijo alguien por detrás, sobresaltándola.

-¡Ah! Sí…- respondió ella dándose la vuelta.

-¿Entras?- dijo él, poniendo su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Claro, lo siento.

Él sonrió y le abrió la puerta a Juvia, invitándola a entrar. Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada, tanto que ni vio que Gray estaba ya sentado en la segunda fila, justo al lado de la ventana.

Él si la vio a ella, y levantó el brazo para que notara su presencia, pero no se fijó.

Juvia se sentó en la primera silla que se encontró, y miró al frente. La persona que iba tras ella resultó ser el profesor, ya que se detuvo encima de la tarima frente a toda la clase.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo enérgicamente.

-Buenos días…- saludaron todos a la vez, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Voy a ser vuestro tutor este curso. Me llamo Marcel, y este es mi primer año trabajando como profesor. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Con razón era tan joven, era su primer año, y parecía un hombre encantador, de ello no cabía duda.

-A ver, a ver… Literatura clásica.- dijo mirándolos a todos.- Sois unos valientes al escoger esta carrera, ¿eh? Aunque seguro que ya estáis hartos de escuchar todo tipo de bromas.

Nadie rió, pero era cierto.

-Antes que nada, tengo que deciros que yo no tengo ni idea de la materia, no os daré clases de literatura ni nada por el estilo, aunque puede que nos veamos en próximos años. Sé que es ilógico pero así es como está organizada esta universidad. No obstante nos veremos los jueves a última hora de la mañana. En el horario tenéis marcada esa casilla como "tutoría", que utilizaremos para aclarar problemas con otros profesores, dudas de futuro, o ya veremos qué se nos ocurre, pero está marcada como asistencia obligada, así que no penéis en tomárosla como descanso.

Calló y tomó aire. Se le veía algo nervioso pero con seguridad.

Una chica levantó la mano.

-¿De qué es profesor usted?

-Ah claro, yo imparto inglés.- respondió Marcel.- Pero vosotros creo que no tenéis inglés este año.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene? ¿Está casado?- pregunto la misma alumna.

-O…oye, eso no tienes por qué saberlo…- dijo él algo avergonzado.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo soy Lammy.- contestó ella riendo. Era una chica realmente extraña, de baja estatura y rostro sospechoso.

-¿Y qué hay del resto?- generalizó ahora el profesor.- Ya que estamos y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, como todos los primeros días… vamos a presentarnos.

Empezó apuntando a un chico que estaba sentado el primero, y siguió el orden.

-Yo soy Juvia Lockser- dijo temblorosa cuando le tocó levantarse y presentarse.

-Juvia, vaya nombre, suena como lluvia, ¿no?- bromeó Marcel.

Gray observaba desde su asiento apoyado su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, con una sonrisa. La sola presencia de Juvia le divertía mucho. Cuando Marcel le dio paso a presentarse se levantó.

-Me llamo Gray Fullbuster, encantado.

¡En ese momento Juvia recordó que él estaba en su misma clase! Había estado tan nerviosa y se había visto apurada hasta tal extremo que lo había olvidado por completo. Giró un poco la cabeza y miró a Gray, que le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

"Hola" pudo leer ella en sus labios.

Ella también sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente.

Cuando pasó el tiempo de las presentaciones y de todas las demás formalidades Marcel dio por terminada la clase.

-A partir de mañana ya habrá horario normal y empezaréis las clases.- les dijo mientras recogían sus cosas.- ¡Nos vemos, buena suerte!

Todos se levantaron y fueron saliendo de la universidad para aprovechar la mañana que les había quedado libre.

-Solo son las 10:00…- murmuró Juvia mirando su teléfono móvil, frente la puerta del aula de la que acababa de salir.

-Juvia.- se acercó Gray.- ¿Qué tal el primer día?

-Bien, he dormido fatal y por eso casi llego tarde.

-Esas cosas suelen pasar, los nervios y tal…

Estuvieron un rato callados.

-Gray…- dijo ella dudando de sus palabras, asustada.- ¿Te… tienes algo que hacer ahora?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Me preguntaba si te apetecía ir a algún sitio… ¿Tienes hambre?

-Ah, bueno, hace dos horas que he desayunado… Pero sí, ¿por qué no? Podemos ir a tomar algo.

A Juvia le invadió la felicidad, pero pronto se le paró al corazón al ver que Gray atendía su teléfono. Era su novia, Yuki.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Gray.-No… todavía estoy en clase, ¡he tenido que salir al pasillo para coger el teléfono!

Estaba mintiéndole a su novia, todo para poder irse con Juvia.

-No pasa nada, tranquila.- seguía hablando él mientras miraba el techo.- No, no sé cuándo terminaré, ya sabes, el primer día nunca se sabe. Ajá. De acuerdo, ya te llamo yo. Yo también a ti, hasta luego.

Colgó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Juvia algo incómoda.

-No hace falta que te diga las razones, ya las pudiste comprobar la otra noche… Hablaremos de eso, pero por el momento vámonos de aquí.

Por orgullo, ella debería haber rechazado ir con él. Se sentía culpable de todos los problemas de Gray. Imaginaba que desde la cena y la que se armó habrían discutido, y sabía que lo mejor era olvidarse de él y no apresurarse en formar su nueva vida en la ciudad de ese modo.

Pero fue incapaz de negarse a nada de lo que Gray le pidiese, de eso también era conocedora.


	7. Coco y hielo

Gray y Juvia terminaron yendo a una cafetería con terraza, cercana a la universidad, donde se quedaron debido al buen tiempo que hacía.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí.-dijo Juvia, sentada en frente de Gray.

-Claro, me dijiste que acababas de llegar a la ciudad… ¿Cómo va tu estancia aquí?

-No lo sé, no llevo ni cuatro días. De momento bien… Pero creía que iba a estar más sola.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Era una impresión, solo eso. Pero no es así, he conocido a gente buena, Gajeel me está ayudando mucho…

-Hacéis una extraña pareja, ¿sabes? Gajeel y tú, digo.

-¡No somos…!-estalló ella, otra vez.

-¡Sí, sí, no me refería a ese tipo de pareja! Digo que sois bastante diferentes, pero se nota que os conocéis desde hace mucho.

-Ah, sí, desde que mató a mi perro, cuando éramos niños.- dijo ella con naturalidad.

-¿Eh?

El camarero llegó entonces a la mesa en la que estaban, con un pequeño bloc de notas y un bolígrafo.

-¿Qué desean tomar?- preguntó este educadamente.

-Yo tomaré té con hielo.- dijo Gray casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Y usted, señorita?

-Yo, bueno…- Juvia no tenía ni idea de qué podía pedir, así que se le ocurrió que pediría lo mismo que Gray, pero él habló por ella.

-Para ella el helado nº 19.- dijo Gray también.

El camarero lo anotó y se retiró.

-¿Qué es el helado 19?- se extrañó ella.

-Ya lo verás, es mi preferido.

-Eres muy amable…- a Juvia casi se le caía la baba teniendo tan cerca a Gray. No podía apartar la mirada se sus labios, ni de sus ojos.

-Para nada, solo me he criado así.- dijo, quitándole importancia.

-¿Has vivido aquí siempre, con tu familia?

-Sí… Mi madre me educó a mí y a mis hermanos lo mejor que pudo, ella sola.

-Oh, ¿tienes hermanos? Qué suerte…

-Bueno, sí, supongo. Cuando mi madre murió, siendo unos niños, Ultear, la mayor, nos cuidó a Lyon y a mí… Pero no quiero aburrirte.

-Oh no, no, no me aburres. Es agradable escucharte decir eso de tu familia, y lamento lo de tu madre, no debería haber indagado en el tema…

-No te disculpes. Gracias a esto hoy me he acordado de ellos, cuando llegue a casa les haré una llamada o algo.

Juvia sonrió.

"Es perfecto" se dijo a sí misma, con aires soñadores.

El teléfono de Gray emitió unos pitidos mientras el camarero regresaba con el té y el helado.

-Gracias.- le dijo Juvia.

Gray revisaba su móvil con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo?- se preocupó ella.

-Es un mensaje de Yuki.- dijo secamente.- Por lo visto se aburre y como cree que estoy en clase y no puede llamarme, ha optado por los mensajes. Pero no voy a contestarle.

Juvia permaneció callada.

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió en la cena.- dijo él, sacando el tema por fin.- Yuki no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así, y hubiera entendido perfectamente que te hubieses marchado como Gajeel y Levy.

-No fue para tanto…

-¡No le quites importancia! Seguiste allí por mí, y te lo agradezco profundamente. Eso dice mucho de ti. En cambio yo… hice que pasaras un mal rato por egoísmo, solo para salirme con la mía.

-No le des más vueltas, por favor. Eso ya está pasado…- decía ella avergonzada, probando el helado.- ¡Mmm, está buenísimo! ¿Es coco?

Gray se rió con ganas por primera vez en días.

-Sí, es coco y algo más, pero no sé qué ingrediente es.

El corazón de Juvia aceleraba el ritmo por momentos, y temió seriamente por si se escuchaba desde fuera. Se atrevió a preguntarle algo que le rondaba en la cabeza desde la cena.

-¿Por qué estás con Yuki?- dijo acelerada y nerviosa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- contestó él sorprendido.

-Tú eres… bueno, ella no es como…

-No soy tan buena persona como te piensas, Juvia.- empezó él.- Y ya sé que Yuki no es una chica ejemplar, pero supongo que el cariño que nos une puede con nuestras diferencias. Supongo…

A Juvia se le rompió el corazón en pedazos diminutos cuando escuchó su declaración. Se quedó además sin habla.

-Pero cada vez los problemas van a más, y no paran de crecer. También se hacen evidentes nuestras diferencias y… No sé contestar a tu pregunta, pero acabar con nuestra relación sería problemático para mí.

-No tienes que contarme más, de verdad.- le interrumpió Juvia mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar.

-Después de todo yo quería contarlo, por eso organicé el lío de la cena, ¿recuerdas? Ya has visto cómo es, y sé que no sacaste una buena conclusión de ella. Pero terminar con todo, aunque suene egoísta por mi parte, sería difícil para mí.

-¿Difícil por qué?

-Ella tiene dinero, podemos vivir gracias a ello. Yo ahora no trabajo, puedo estudiar gracias a ella. Es un seguro, básicamente.

-¿Estás con ella… por dinero?- dijo Juvia sorprendida.

-Por estabilidad, diría yo. Ha hecho que vea la vida como… no sé explicarme, como un recorrido por etapas, y en la etapa que estoy ahora la necesito.

Juvia no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero no podría aguantar todo si no la quisiera…- confesó finalmente.- La quiero, así que me toca tragar.

Juvia sí que no pudo aguantar el golpe y se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo solamente, dejando la cuchara del helado sobre la mesa y apartando la silla para salir.

-¿Cómo, qué te pasa?

-He recordado que tengo que marcharme.

Sacó un par de monedas de su bolsillo y las puso en la mesa, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse sin decir nada más.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Gray levantándose también, pero al ver que ella empezó a correr decidió no seguirla.

Ella iba dejando lágrimas por donde pasaba, lamentándose de su estupidez y de las ilusiones que había imaginado.

"Apenas le conozco y ya pretendo que abandone a su novia de años y se quede conmigo. Soy una mala persona. Soy una malísima persona."

Seguía corriendo tan rápido como podía, sin saber hacia dónde iba. Se chocó contra una persona y ni se detuvo a pedir disculpas. También se le cayó la goma que recogía su pelo en una coleta, quedando completamente suelto.

Seguía llorando todo el recorrido, hasta que se detuvo a tomar aire, apoyando sus manos contra sus rodillas y mirando el suelo con los ojos como platos.

-¡Soy una imbécil!- estalló sin reparo.

Y se sentía así por haberse obsesionado con Gray, un chico que acababa de conocer y que de saber el porqué de su histeria pensaría que está loca. Era absurdo y ridículo.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco se paró a observar dónde se encontraba. No tenía ni idea.

Avanzó calle abajo y cada vez se cruzaba con menos personas. Se rindió y decidió llamar a Gajeel, pero este no le contestó el teléfono.

Tendría que salir sola de ese inconveniente, así que se calmó y caminó sobre sus pasos. De camino encontró varias tiendas de ropa, y se le ocurrió que podía comprarse algo adecuado para el trabajo que comenzaría esa misma noche, así quizás se quitaría de la cabeza a Gray.

Luego pediría indicaciones para dar con la parada de autobús más cercana y regresaría a casa, tardara más o menos.

Gray, por su parte, regresó a su casa dando un paseo, no tenía prisa alguna, así que pasó de coger el metro.

Obviamente, estaba preocupado por la reacción de Juvia.

"¿Qué he dicho para molestarla tanto?"

Gray se perdía en temas tan profundos y que apelaban a las emociones, y menos con alguien al que no conocía mucho. Pero pudo suponer más o menos qué la había hecho ponerse así.

Hablar así de su relación con Yuki, con tanta sinceridad innecesaria, podría haber afectado su sensibilidad.

"Estoy con ella por el dinero pero la amo" era la conclusión que obtuvo Gray tras pensar en su conversación con Juvia. Se llevo las manos a la cara y apretó los dientes.

-Soy un gilipollas…

No acababa de saber por qué Juvia se había puesto de esa manera, pero al margen de eso, era una auténtica barbaridad. Él no era consciente, no hasta ese momento, que debía morderse más la lengua y evitar soltar esas lindeces.

"¿Y realmente he dicho que amo a Yuki?"

Cuando llegó a casa todavía no era mediodía, así que sorprendió a su novia.

-¡Ya has vuelto!- dijo feliz, lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un beso.

-Sí, ya he terminado por hoy.

-Te he echado de menos.

Yuki deslizó su mano hacia el cinturón de Gray, y lo desabrochó lentamente.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?

-Vayamos a la cama, ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

Él sonrió y le siguió el juego, cogiéndola en alto y llevándola a su habitación.

Juvia tardó algo más de tiempo en llegar al piso de Gajeel.

-¿Gajeel?- dijo ella nada más entrar.

-Hey.- saludó él sin levantarse del sofá.- Qué pronto has terminado.

-Al ser el primer día, bueno… Lo que suele pasar.- respondió, descargando las bolsas con la ropa que había comprado.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Ropa.

-¿Para qué te has comprado ropa?

-¡Porque no tengo nada para ir a trabajar esta noche!- se justificó ella, sacando una falda de una de las bolsas.- Mira, ¿te gusta?

Era una falda corta negra con volantes.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero resérvate algo chulo para el sábado, que es cuando más gente hay. Se nos suele pedir que ese día vayamos más para la ocasión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "para la ocasión"?

-Las camareras ese día suelen ir desvistiéndose a medida que avanza la noche, es un rollo de marketing, o alguna gilipollez de esas.

-¡¿Desvestirse?! ¡Ya dejé claro que no haría esas cosas!

-No todas se lo quitan todo, si te quedas en ropa interior será suficiente, por eso he dicho que te busques un atuendo apropiado.

-Yo no…

-Oye, discútelo con el jefe si te da la gana, pero no te desquites conmigo. Y tampoco es para tanto, es más, lo harás sin darte cuenta.

-No hay manera en que yo termine haciendo eso por mi cuenta.

-Los clientes te invitarán a copas, tú las aceptarás, tontearán contigo y tú con ellos, cada vez te importará menos lo que te pidan… ¡Casi se me olvida! Lleva condones también.

A Juvia solo le faltaba lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo ahora para completar el día.

-Estás bromeando…

-Bueno, solo he exagerado un poco. Me apetecía ver la cara que ponías.

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia, idiota!- chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sentó en la silla y se recostó sobre la mesa, sin dejar de llorar.

-Oye, ya te he dicho que era una broma… ¡¿Qué te pasa ahora?!

-No lo sé.

-Y tanto que lo sabes.- respondió Gajeel, levantándose del sofá y yendo al lado de Juvia.- Juvia…

-¡Gray! ¡Gray ama a su maldita novia!

-Vaya, es eso… No debes preocuparte por ese idiota.

-Pero me duele saberlo… Me duele saber que no me querrá jamás. Es estúpido, pero… tú me comprenderás, ahora que has conocido a Levy.

Gajeel enrojeció.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- contestó.

-Acabas de conocerla y nadie dudaría que os queréis… Así que eso me hace saber que no es imposible querer a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Si alguien está hecho para otro alguien, da igual el tiempo que ocupen conociéndose…

-¡Deja de leer novelas románticas!

-Hablo de hechos.- dijo ella seria.- Creo que voy a meterme en la cama.

-¿No vas a comer nada?

-No me apetece.

-¡Si vas a estar tan jodida por culpa de ese capullo tendré que ir a romperle la cara!

Ella cerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, y el móvil de Gajeel vibró.

-Es Levy…- murmuró él con la cara roja.

Juvia sonrió y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ahora descansaría unas horas, comería algo rápido y se marcharía directa al Panther. Se preguntó si habría autobuses o metros en servicio cuando terminara de trabajar, pero ya se las apañaría. Además, Gajeel iría con ella, aunque eso no es que la calmase del todo, porque era capaz de decidir regresar a pie.

Le costó, pero terminó durmiéndose entre finas sábanas y sintiendo todavía el sabor del helado de coco que había tomado con Gray.


	8. Los hermanos Panther

El timbre sonó varias veces.

-¿Gajeel? Abre la puerta…- dijo Juvia mientras se despertaba de su sueño.- ¿Gajeel?

Se tuvo que levantar y comprobó que su amigo estaba en su habitación dormido.

-Imbécil.- le dijo al ver que el timbre no le inmutaba.

Le dejó seguir dormido y fue a abrir la puerta, aún sabiendo que no era para ella.

-¡Hola!- saludó Levy alegremente.

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Habías quedado con Gajeel?

-No, solo que he terminado de trabajar y me apetecía verle… ¿No está? ¿Ha salido?

-No, no, pasa. Está durmiendo ahora, pero ve a despertarle.

Levy rió y agradeció a Juvia, entrando al salón.

-Antes quería hablar de algo contigo.- dijo Levy.

-¿Conmigo, ha pasado algo?- se extrañó ella algo asustada.

-Gajeel me ha contado que no estás bien…

-¡¿Pero cómo?!

-Hemos hablado hace un rato por teléfono y se veía preocupado por ti.

-Pero es que no puedo decir nada sin que… Oh, Levy, no es por ti, no me molesta, pero es un tema que no sé cómo abordar.

-Es sobre Gray, ¿verdad?

Juvia apartó la mirada y Levy siguió hablando.

-Yo no le conozco mucho, ni a Yuki, por suerte, pero creo que… Pienso que están juntos por estar.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Lucy me habla de ellos. Trabaja conmigo en la biblioteca y es amiga de Yuki y Gray, ella sí que les conoce.

-Eres muy amable, Levy, pero esto no va a ninguna parte. Voy a despertar a Gajeel.

Ella agachó la cabeza y entró al cuarto de Gajeel, que salió en menos de un minuto. La que no salió fue Juvia, que se tumbó en la cama de su amigo.

Gajeel y Levy se saludaron con un beso y una sonrisa.

-Hola.- dijo ella tímidamente.

-Me hubieses podido avisar que venías, hemos hablado hace un rato…

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Oye, ¿Juvia no va a salir?

-No creo, se ha puesto a llorar. ¡Oye, no me empapes la almohada!- le gritó para que se escuchase.

No se oyó respuesta y Levy le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡No le digas eso! Deberías ayudarla.

-¿Yo? ¿De qué manera?

-Yo te echaré una mano, sea como sea, pero necesita apoyo.

-¿Ahora eres una experta psicóloga o qué me he perdido? Toda la ayuda que necesita es olvidarse de ese capullo.

-Lo haces sonar fácil, y no lo es en absoluto.

-Nadie dijo que la vida no iba a ser dura, enana. Juvia saldrá de esta, y bueno… Podemos echarle un cable, supongo.

Los dos estuvieron charlando en el salón durante un buen rato, conociéndose mejor y dándose muestras de cariño, hasta que empezó a hacerse tarde y Levy se marchó a su casa.

-Juvia, ¿sigues ahí dentro?- preguntó Gajeel.

-Sí.

-Come algo, que dentro de nada nos vamos.

Ella salió del cuarto con una cara espantosa.

-No tengo hambre.

-¡No me importa si tienes hambre o no, no has comido nada desde esta mañana y tienes que aguantar hasta la madrugada!- le riñó Gajeel severamente.

-Voy a ir cambiándome.- contestó ella ignorando todo.

Gajeel la detuvo bruscamente y la sentó en el sofá de un impulso. Entonces se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué cojones quieres? ¿De qué vas? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Solo he dicho que voy a cambiarme…

-¡No me vengas con esas!-gritó.- Hoy no iré a trabajar, ve tú sola.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué?- se sorprendió ella.

-Tengo que ir a darle una paliza a Gray.

-¡¿A Gray?!

-Le obligaré a que se aleje de ti, que se cambie de universidad, de ciudad o de lo que quiera.

-¡Detente! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Tú tampoco puedes comportarte así! ¡¿Te crees que no hay nadie que se preocupa por ti?! ¡Has hecho que Levy se preocupe, a mí me estás dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza también!

-Yo no… Yo no quería eso…- empezó a llorar ella, sintiéndose avergonzada.- Lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientas y deja de actuar como una egoísta.- se tranquilizó Gajeel, bajando el tono y cogiéndola de los hombros.- Esta es la última vez que voy a dejarte llorar por ese imbécil.

-Aunque digas eso…

-No seas idiota, Juvia. Él nunca va a estar a tu altura, y pronto te desencantarás y te preguntarás a ti misma cómo hubiste podido llorar por alguien así.

Ella apretó la mandíbula para contener el llanto y asintió.

-Y ahora vístete, come algo, y nos iremos.

-Gracias, Gajeel… Como trates igual a Levy se va a llevar una sorpresa.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Gajeel se aseguró que Juvia comía antes de salir del piso, y ya vestidos y ataviados de un abrigo se marcharon al Panther.

Como se habían imaginado, no había apenas nadie, así que Mot, el dueño, advirtió la llegada de Gajeel y Juvia.

-Temía que habíais olvidado que empezabais hoy.- les dijo a modo de saludo.- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien, bueno…- contestó Gajeel.

-No me estaba refiriendo a ti, capullo, ya puedes ir sacando la guitarra.- le cortó Mot.- ¿Qué tal, Juvia?

-Bien, con ganas de empezar.

-No pareces muy convencida.

-Es solo que no sé cómo me las arreglaré para descansar apropiadamente…

-Cierto, tú tienes clase por las mañanas… Bueno, no te supondrá ningún problema el que trabajes aquí, ya verás. Tu trabajo será sencillo, por lo menos entre semana. Los sábados serán otra cosa, como ya sabéis.

-Sí.

-Mira Juvia, de momento quiero que te quedes con Henry, el barman, en la barra atendiendo a los clientes. Como esto no es un restaurante no serás una camarera del todo, ¿me explico?

-Creo que sí… Entonces, ¿me quedo tras la barra?

-Sí, Henry te ayudará, no te preocupes. Puede que más adentrada la noche y si esto se anima un poco tengas que salir de la barra y llevar bebidas a los clientes que estén bailando. Eso depende también de tu amigo.- dijo, señalando a Gajeel que estaba montando el equipo sobre el escenario.

-Entendido, lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Ah, por cierto. Te queda muy bien esa falda, pero no es necesario que cambies todo tu armario para venir aquí.

-¿Puedo venir como quiera?

-Claro, no veo el problema. Cuando hay que vestirse más fuera de tu estilo son los sábados.

A Juvia le vino a la cabeza todos los miedos que le había metido Gajeel sobre desnudarse o quedarse en ropa interior.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?

-Depende de la temática. La decidiremos entre todos el miércoles, así que si tienes una idea puedes decirla. El sábado pasado hicimos una fiesta de los años 60, por ejemplo.

-Suena bien.- dijo ella más tranquila.- Bueno, si no hay nada más…

-Oh, lo siento, sí. Puedes empezar, pero antes una última cosa: tu contrato.

Y Tom tomó de la barra un par de hojas de papel con el contrato laboral de Juvia.

-Aquí lo tienes, léelo cuando puedas, en tu casa tranquilamente, y mañana si estás de acuerdo me lo traes firmado.

-De acuerdo.

-De todos modos te lo explicaré un poco, ven, sentémonos.- pensó Mot.

Los dos se sentaron en unos taburetes sobre la barra.

-Ganarás 50 jewells la noche, pudiendo aumentar dependiendo de las propinas o tu disposición en aportar algo más, los llamados extras.

-¿Extras?

-Claro, como actuar, subirte al escenario… No sé, cualquier cosa que hagas fuera de lo que estipula tu contrato.

-No me esperaba que usted fuese alguien tan responsable en estas cosas.- pensó Juvia en voz alta casi inconscientemente.

Él se rió y ella enrojeció.

-Lo… lo siento.- se disculpó.

-Yo pareceré lo que parezca con estas pintas, siendo el dueño de este antro… Pero todo lo que hago lo hago bien hecho.

A Juvia le pareció que Mot le guiñaba un ojo, y ella se limitó a sonreír. ¿Le estaba insinuando algo más allá?

A ella no se le había ocurrido la idea hasta ese momento, y menos con todo el asunto de Gray, pero Mot era un hombre realmente atractivo, y todo un caballero con ella, a pensar de sus pintas de canalla, su pelo rubio largo y revuelto, y sus perforaciones en las orejas. Sí, le era agradable, pero Juvia rezaba por no gustarle realmente, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Después de ultimar unos detalles, Juvia se puso manos a la obra, se recogió el cabello en una coleta, se arremangó la camisa y se colocó detrás de la barra.

-Hola, yo soy Juvia.- saludó al barman.

-¿Así que tú eres la nueva? Yo soy Henry, encantado de contar con tu ayuda.- dijo él sonriente.

Henry no alcanzaría los treinta años de edad. Tenía una piel bronceada y la cabeza rapada, con un prominente bigote y perilla y un tatuaje que le ocupaba todo el brazo. Pero parecía una persona maravillosa.

-Sí, es mi primer día, vine la semana pasada con Gajeel y me contrataron para empezar hoy.- explicó ella.

-Sí, te recuerdo. Pero es que mi hermano tiene muy buen ojo para contratar a empleados.

-¿Quién es su hermano? ¿¡Mot!?

-Así es, es mi hermano pequeño.

-¡No tenía ni idea!

-Claro, no nos parecemos demasiado, él es el guapo de la familia. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-No, yo no…

-Eso lo explica todo, toda la belleza te la has quedado tú.- dijo Henry mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Juvia se sintió halagada y enrojeció ligeramente.

-Gracias…

-Oye mira, tu primer cliente a la vista.- le susurró él.- Adelante, yo te vigilo.

Juvia asintió decidida y se acercó hacia el cliente.

Era una chica joven, más o menos de su edad, con una larga cabellera castaña.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué desea?

-Uy, ¿a qué viene esa cortesía? ¡Es la primera vez que te veo!- dijo ella alegremente.- ¿Eres nueva?

-Oh… Sí, sí lo soy…

-Qué alegría ver a alguien decente trabajando aquí… Yo soy Cana.

-Encantada, yo me llamo Juvia.

-¡Pero qué monada, Juvia!

-Em, gracias, pero ¿qué deseaba?

-Te lo diré si no me hablas como si fuese una dama de alta cuna.- bromeó Cana.

-¿Qué quieres que te ponga? ¿Así está bien?- dijo Juvia algo apurada.

-Perfecto. Vamos a vernos mucho, así que mejor dejemos las formalidades. De momento ponme un whisky con dos de hielo.

-De acuerdo…

Juvia se dio la vuelta y miró el mueble que había tras ella. Estaba completamente perdida entre tanta botella.

Henry se acercó para echarle una mano.

-No te preocupes, es normal que estés algo perdida al principio.

-Lo siento mucho.

Henry le mostró dónde estaba el whisky y ella se fijó, además de comprobar qué bebidas más había.

La voz de Gajeel se escuchó entonces a través de los altavoces.

-Vamos a empezar suave, ¿eh?- dijo, dando por comenzada su actuación.

Juvia le miraba y parecía nervioso, el simple hecho de haber cambiado el horario, a pesar de hacer lo mismo, le había afectado.

-¡Yuhu, venga Gajeel!- gritó Cana desde su taburete y se dirigió ahora a Juvia.- Ya hacía tiempo que no coincidía con él.

Juvia le sonrió y fue a atender a otro cliente.

La noche se le pasó más rápida de lo que pensó en un principio. Cierto es que no hubo mucha gente, pero charlando con Cana, que no se movió de su sitio sin dejar de beber, y también con Henry, se olvidó de lo mal que lo había pasado ese mismo día.

Se sentía feliz de poder saber que su trabajo le serviría como vía de escape.

Cuando todos se fueron, los empleados se quedaron a limpiar un poco y a cerrar: Mot, Henry, Gajeel y Juvia, no había nadie más, y así iba a ser la mayoría de las veces.

-¿Todo bien, Juvia?- preguntó el jefe.

-Sí, Henry me ha estado ayudando y todo ha ido bien.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-No, si ya sé yo que a mi hermano le vendrá de perlas que estés aquí…- dijo Mot mirando de reojo a Henry.

-No es mi culpa que solo contrates a chicas guapas.- se excusó él riendo.- Por cierto Gajeel, hoy has estado genial.

-Estaba algo nervioso, la voz no me acababa de…

-A mí me ha gustado.- le cortó Juvia, dándole ánimos.

-Supongo que no ha estado mal…-tuvo que reconocer Mot.

-Eh, ya es tarde, los jovencitos como vosotros deberíais iros a dormir.- les dijo Henry a los tres.

-No te pases de listo.- contestó su hermano.

-Como digas, como digas. Yo me voy a casa, tengo que comprobar que Henry Jr. está en la cama. Nos vemos.

Se despidieron de él y se marchó calle abajo, donde tenía aparcado el coche.

-¿Tiene un hijo?- se preguntó Juvia.

-Sí, mi sobrino… Todavía no me acostumbro, y eso que ya tiene 7 años.- respondió Mot.- La madre del niño les abandonó hace algún tiempo y Henry tiene que cuidar de él solo.

-Pero eso es horrible… Henry solo tendrá dificultades para…

-Se las apaña como puede. Además, su hijo es muy responsable y te sorprendería.

-Es una conversación muy interesante y apropiada para estas horas, pero Juvia, mañana tienes clase y todavía falta camino para regresar a casa.

-Oye tú, no tengas tanta prisa.- contestó Mot algo molesto.

-Aquí y ahora, en estos momentos, no actúes como mi jefe, así que deja de hablarme así y no me toques los…

-¡Gajeel!- cortó Juvia.- Tienes razón, deberíamos irnos ya.

-Deja que te lleve, he aparcado cerca.- se ofreció Mot.

-No quiero molestarte, no es necesario que…

-No me cuesta nada.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Gajeel?- le dijo a su amigo.

-Yo paso de ir con este.- se negó él.

-¿Y quién te ha ofrecido a ti llevarte a casa? Hablaba con Juvia.

Al final, Juvia declinó amablemente la invitación de Mot, que siguió insistiendo hasta el punto de aceptar llevar a Gajeel también, pero ahí se quedó.

Se despidieron hasta la noche siguiente y Gajeel y Juvia se marcharon al apartamento dando un paseo, con toda la paciencia del mundo, sin prisas.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- fue lo único que dijo Gajeel en todo el recorrido.

-Mejor.- contestó ella con sinceridad.- Mucho mejor.


	9. La última opción

Curiosamente y a pesar de haberse acostado muy tarde la noche anterior, Juvia llegó a la universidad a la hora adecuada.

Se había despertado con un humor regular y tenía la intención de pasar de Gray, tratarle como a un compañero de clase más, y ya está. Se reconoció a ella misma que se había tomado el asunto demasiado a pecho, y más aún para alguien que apenas conocía. Pero también sabía que por muy poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, ella y Gray habían tenido algo especial, sobretodo en el interés de él por conocerla, la polémica cena con su novia y el resto de amigos, y también su última conversación, donde todo había colmado para Juvia.

Llegó a la universidad y fue al baño. Antes de salir se miró al espejo con algo de miedo todavía en sus ojos, por no saber si podría afrontar a Gray como quería y tenía pensado. Comprobó su rostro y su pelo, se alisó el vestido y se dirigió a clase. Justo a la hora.

Gray ya estaba en clase, y le dirigió la mirada desde que entró hasta que se sentó. Evidentemente ella no se colocó a su lado, pero tampoco se fue a propósito a la última esquina alejada de Gray. Intentó actuar con normalidad.

El profesor no había llegado todavía, y aprovechando la ocasión, Gray se acercó a Juvia y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasó ayer?- le preguntó directamente con aires de seriedad.

-Lo que pasó es que me di cuenta de algo.- respondió ella sin mirarle.

-¿Te diste cuenta de qué?

-No es el momento, y tampoco tengo ganas de hablar del tema.- dijo mientras sacaba su carpeta de la mochila, que colocó en el respaldo de la silla.

-¡¿Qué me estás contando?!

-Baja el tono, no hace falta que todo el mundo se entere.

-Pues dime entonces qué te ocurre conmigo…- insistió él.- ¿No somos amigos?

Juvia le miró con total frialdad.

-Me has decepcionado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo que hablamos la última vez?

-Es porque soy una estúpida. En realidad es mi culpa, no volverá a pasarme.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana…- desistió él con resignación.- Creía que no eras tan idiota.

Juvia se mordió el labio mientras Gray regresaba a su sitio y se sentaba de un golpe.

El profesor tardó unos minutos más, y tras disculparse, presentó su planning del semestre pero no llegó a entrar en materia.

En la segunda y última clase del día, pasó más de lo mismo: presentación de la asignatura, los contenidos que iban a estudiar y su planificación, y nada más.

Juvia y Gray emprendieron su camino a sus respectivas casas sin cruzarse la mirada siquiera. No obstante, Juvia se detuvo llegado un punto.

Andaba por un callejón sin demasiada gente, también estaba mal señalizado y los portales de los bloques de apartamentos estaban pintarrajeados y en mal estado.

A pocos metros, un grupo de gente la observaba.

-¿Es ella?

-Sí, no hay duda.

-Pues procedamos.

-Recordad, a esta solo tenemos que asustarla, no nos han ordenado que la matemos.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia la posición de ella.

-¿Dónde me he… metido?- se preguntó Juvia.

-Pues en un lugar donde no te toca, guapita.- dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Un grupo de unas cinco o seis personas la rodearon casi sin que Juvia se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?- dijo ella asustada.

-Esa no es la pregunta, la pregunta es ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Llevas algo peligroso encima?

-No creo...- dijo otro.

-Bueno, en ese caso no habrá problemas, pero igualmente cumpliremos con el trabajo.

-Yo no, ¿qué trabajo?… Tengo que irme…- dijo Juvia en voz baja.

-Tu opinión no nos importa una mierda.- contestó de mala manera, cogiéndola de las muñecas y presionándola contra la pared.- A ver qué tenemos aquí…

Uno de los asaltantes buscó en su bolsa, que pronto dejó porque solo había libros y papeles, pero el otro, que la tenía agarrada, empezó a aflojarle el cuello del vestido.

-No, déjame…- suplicó ella.

-Sujetadla para que no se mueva, que quiero ver qué esconde detrás de tanta ropa.

Obedeció y el que parecía el líder le quitó completamente la parte superior del vestido, dejando a Juvia descubierta menos por su sujetador.

-Uh, pues tienes las tetas enormes, ¿eh? ¿Por qué las escondes tanto?

Juvia se estaba sintiendo avergonzada como nunca, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa humillación. Con un esfuerzo y algún que otro forcejeo, logró librarse de las manos que la apresaban.

-¡Oye tú!

La rodearon, y ella no dudó en darle una patada al estómago a uno de los amenazantes. Pudo correr unos instantes, pero la alcanzaron y la derribaron al suelo a base de puñetazos y patadas.

Juvia se esforzaba por no emitir ningún quejido y aguantó como mejor pudo cada golpe.

-Eres una puta asquerosa, y como te volvamos a encontrar no te librarás tan pronto.- se despidieron los agresores, con un escupitajo de despedida.- Tú y los tuyos estáis acabados.

-¿Los… míos?

Cuando se quedó sola, se permitió llorar. Intentó levantarse pero no fue capaz, el estómago le pareció que estaba perforado y su pierna derecha no le respondía. Ni pudo volver a ponerse el vestido adecuadamente, quedándose tal y como la habían dejado, llena de magulladuras y arañazos.

Buscó, todavía en el suelo, su teléfono en el bolsillo y lo sacó hasta ponérselo a la altura de los ojos. La pantalla estaba rota, se había resquebrajado con tanto golpe, pero al menos se diferenciaba lo que había, y lo más importante, funcionaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Gajeel, pero no se lo cogió. Debería seguir durmiendo después de acostarse tan tarde la noche anterior y sin tener nada que hacer esa mañana.

Así que dejando a un lado su orgullo y llorando, llamó a Gray. No tenía a nadie más, tristemente.

Marcó su número y se puso el móvil a la oreja, con dolor en el hombro además.

Tras tres pitidos, Gray descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a volverme a despreciar?- dijo él nada más empezar la conversación.

-Gray…- contestó ella sin dejar de llorar.- Ayúdame…

-¿¡Juvia!? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?- se puso nerviosísimo y su voz cambió totalmente de tono.

-No lo sé, estoy en… un callejón desierto cerca de la universidad…

No obtuvo respuesta, pues Gray colgó inmediatamente y en menos de 15 minutos encontró el lugar donde seguía tirada Juvia.

-¡Juvia!

Se acercó corriendo tan rápido como pudo y se arrodilló a su lado, acomodándola en sus brazos para mantenerla erguida.

A ella simplemente no le salían las palabras, solo lágrimas y sollozos. Se refugió entonces en el hombro de Gray y siguió con su dolor.

Él le pasó los brazos por detrás de la espalda y le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, no sin antes cubrirla con su cazadora.

-Ya ha pasado todo, ya está…

Escuchar su voz en ese momento era el mejor bálsamo que podían ofrecerle en ese instante.

-Juvia, tranquilízate y cuéntame qué te ha pasado, ¿puedes?

Ella emitió un par de palabras intentando explicar todo lo ocurrido, y Gray tuvo que ir atando cabos.

Estuvieron más de media hora allí, sentados en el suelo sin decir palabra y sin despegarse.

-Debería volver a casa…- dijo ella finalmente.

-¿Cómo piensas regresar en tu estado? No seas tonta. Mi casa está mucho más cerca que la tuya, deja que te lleve allí para que descanses un poco.

-No, por favor, quiero irme a casa, no me lleves a tu…

-Me da igual lo que digas.- y la cogió en brazos, impidiendo su movilidad.- Tengo la moto aquí al lado, solo será un minuto.-Juvia seguía negándose y Gray la ignoraba.

Llegaron a la moto y Gray sentó a Juvia en la parte trasera del asiento, le puso el casco y la colocó tras él.

-Agárrate bien, ¿eh? No te vayas a caer…

Después de 10 minutos de viaje en moto, llegaron a su casa. Aparcó y volvió a cargar a Juvia, esta vez a sus espaldas, y subieron a su apartamento.

-Gray, no quiero problemas, necesito ir a casa…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Además, Yuki no está.- añadió por lo bajo.- Hoy empezaba a trabajar.

La llevó a lo que era la habitación supletoria, que era un cuarto austero con un armario y una cama, donde la dejó reposada.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- preguntó Gray sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Creo que sí…- contestó Juvia arropándose con la cazadora que aún llevaba de Gray.

-¿Quieres agua? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No necesito nada.- le tranquilizó ella.- Gracias por haberme ayudado, gracias por haber venido…

Volvieron a brotarle las lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es normal que haya ido a por ti, tonta. Somos amigos ¿no? Anda, deja de llorar y tranquilízate, Juvia.

-Sí…

-Cuando te encuentres mejor te llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Pero antes me gustaría que arreglásemos las cosas.

-Está bien.- aceptó ella. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-¿A qué vino lo de ayer? ¿Y lo de esta mañana?

-Te quiero. Creo que estoy enamorada de ti, nunca me había sentido así antes y me duele.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir.

-Pero… Juvia, yo no tenía ni idea de…

-No hace falta que digas nada. Ya he asumido que tengo que olvidarlo, y creo que lo voy a conseguir tarde o temprano.

Ahora parecía que Juvia estaba en la necesidad de consolar a un aturdido Gray.

-¿Olvidarlo?

-Tú quieres a Yuki y yo debo aceptarlo. Tampoco quiero sufrir, así que no esperaré a que ocurra ningún milagro y me olvidaré de lo que ahora siento.- tanta seguridad en sus palabras, tan repentinamente, le sorprendían.

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-No quiero… que te olvides de nada.- terminó Gray.

La miró unos instantes y se aproximó lentamente a sus labios, todavía ensangrentados por la paliza que le habían dado.

La besó. Se besaron. Cerraron los ojos y se permitieron disfrutar del momento, aún sabiendo que no actuaban bien, pero esa sensación electrizante que contenía ese acto no les dejaba despegarse.

Tras unos largos segundos se separaron.

-Será mejor que vuelva ya a casa…- comentó Juvia algo roja.

-De acuerdo.

-Esto no volverá a pasar.- confirmó ella.

-Tienes razón, no volverá a pasar.- corroboró Gray.- Esto está mal…

-Sí, está mal…

Pero siendo conocedores de lo mal que habían actuado a ojos de algunos, no se arrepintieron en lo absoluto de haber compartido su primera muestra de afecto. Jamás lo harían, pero deberían aprender a seguir con sus vidas como hasta en ese momento.

Finalmente, Gray cogió el coche de Yuki y llevó a Juvia al piso que compartía con Gajeel.

-Creía que Yuki estaba trabajando.- comentó ella al ver que estaban usando su coche.

-Viene un chófer a recogerla… Ventajas de que tu padre sea el jefe.- dijo Gray indiferente.

Cuando llegaron, Gray le preguntó si estaba segura que estaría bien y si no sería mejor llevarla a que la viera un médico, pero ella insistió en que se encontraba bien, solamente algo cansada.

-¿Mañana vendrás a clase?

-Sí, esto se me pasará pronto.

-No hagas sobresfuerzos…

-Solo han sido cuatro golpes, no hay por qué preocuparse más, Gray.

-Si tú lo dices…- él se mostraba algo indeciso.- Oye, sobre lo de antes...

Se refería a ese beso.

-Ha sido una tontería.- le calmó ella.- Está olvidado.

-Pero quiero ser tu amigo.- insistió.- Y no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

-Ser solo amigos está bien para mí. Igual que… igual que he sentido cosas tan rápidamente, dejarlas a un lado y sobreponerme me llevará el mismo tiempo. _Easy comes, easy goes_ ¿no?

Juvia estaba siendo totalmente sincera, dispuesta a entender que lo suyo con Gray no iba a ser próspero ni sano, aunque por muchas intenciones que tuviera, lidiar con su corazón iba a ser otra batalla totalmente distinta.


	10. Bailar sin música

-¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?!- exclamó Gajeel tras ver a Juvia entrar en el piso en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Tranquilo, Gajeel, estoy…

-¡Estás fatal!

Se acercó a ella nada más verla y la obligó a sentarse en el sillón.

-Un grupo de gente la ha tomado conmigo.

-No me jodas…- se llevó una mano a la boca.- Por desgracia estas cosas ocurren en las ciudades grandes, y tú no estás acostumbrada a esto… Debería acompañarte a la universidad a partir de ahora.

-¿Pero qué dices? Ha sido algo puntual…

-Tú no sabes si es así, ¿y si la han tomado contigo y te la tienen jurada?

-Ya basta, Gajeel, por favor.

-De todos modos, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Cuando se cansaron de pegarme te llamé pero no contestabas…

-¡Maldita sea, joder, estaba dormido!

-No importa porque Gray ha venido a ayudarme.

-Bromeas.

-No. Hemos arreglado las cosas al final.

-¿Y…?

-Seremos amigos.

-No creo que ese merezca que…

-Ha venido a ayudarme sin pensarlo dos veces, creo que puedo considerarlo mi amigo.- dijo ahora seria.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- admitió a regañadientes.- ¿Te apetece comer algo en especial?

-No estoy enferma ni nada de eso, no me trates como si fuese una inútil.

-¡Déjame hacerlo, maldición!- gritó él realmente enfadado.

Gajeel se sentía peor que nunca al ver el estado de su única amiga y la poca ayuda que le había prestado cuando le necesitaba. No se lo perdonaría jamás. Juvia entendió también que era una cuestión de no herir su orgullo, así que por una vez en su vida, se dejó mimar.

-Lo que a ti te apetezca está bien…

-¿Quieres que pidamos comida de algún restaurante? ¡Voy a bajar al buzón a ver si han dejado folletos publicitarios!

Bajó a la velocidad del rayo y regresó con un montón de papeles en la mano.

-Hala, cuántos traes.

-Algunos los he cogido del buzón de los vecinos, no les importará, supongo.

Se sentó a su lado y ella se incorporó cuidadosamente y conteniendo el dolor para revisar los folletos.

-Este podría estar bien.- decidió ella cuando revisó por encima uno de comida italiana.

-¿Espaguetis a domicilio?- dudó Gajeel escéptico.

-Por probar… ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no invitas a Levy?

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Por qué debería?- dijo avergonzado.

-Por que es tu novia, ¿no?

A Gajeel le seguía sonando raro eso de "novia".

-¿Tú quieres que venga?

-Eso he dicho, además, se alegrará de que le des una sorpresa así.

Aceptó mientras se hacía el indiferente y le envió un mensaje.

"Tiene vergüenza de hablar con ella" pensó Juvia sonriendo.

El móvil de Gajeel sonó y leyó el mensaje.

-No puede venir, tiene trabajo y comerá en la biblioteca.

-Qué lástima. Entonces pide para los dos.

Él llamó al restaurante, y tras preguntar más o menos los platos que ofrecían, pidió para los dos.

-Llegarán en 20 minutos.- le confirmó a Juvia tras la llamada, y aprovechó para poner la mesa.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo. Gajeel obligó a Juvia a meterse en la cama y le entró la televisión del salón para que estuviese entretenida. También entró un pequeño mueble lleno de películas. Ella insistía en que estaba bien y no era necesario tantas atenciones, pero Gajeel era muy obstinado e ignoró todo lo que le decía.

Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde hablaron de nuevo.

-Hoy no vienes a trabajar, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…

-¿¡No estarás pensando en venir!? Tú te vas a quedar aquí, ve olvidándote de…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes razón, me quedaré.

-Voy a llamar a Mot para avisarle.

-¿Crees que se molestará? Después de todo es mi segunda noche y…

-Si tiene algún problema que se las vea conmigo.

-Deja que hable yo con él al menos.

-No, yo lo haré.

-Gajeel, esto ya es demasiado, creo que tan mal no estoy como para no poder hablar con mi jefe.- contestó ella empezando a molestarse.

Él la ignoró y marcó el número de Mot. No tardó mucho en descolgar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Oye Mot, Juvia no vendrá esta noche a trabajar.

-¿Eh?.. ¿A qué se debe?

-Se encuentra indispuesta.- miró entonces a Juvia y ella asintió- Tiene que quedarse en casa.

-¿Es algo grave? ¿Está bien? ¡No me dejes así, gilipollas, dime cómo está!

-Sí, sí, está bien, no te pongas así. De todas formas voy hacia allá ya, ahora nos…

Mot colgó sin dejar que terminara de despedirse.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tío conmigo?- dijo Gajeel.

-¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Se ha molestado?

-No, puedes estar tranquila… Contigo no se comporta como un capullo. Se ha preocupado bastante.

-Mañana le daré una explicación…

-Como veas. Bueno, yo me voy marchando.

-Buena suerte con la actuación, y no te pongas nervioso.

-¡No me pongo nervioso!

-Menos mal, porque el sábado por la noche habrá mucha más gente viéndote.

-Cállate ya, no me estás ayudando.

-Vale, vale. Pásalo bien.

-Cualquier cosa y me llamas, ¿de acuerdo? Y ni se te ocurra moverte de la cama.

-Que sí…- contestó ella cansada de tanta insistencia.- Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Lo primero que hizo Juvia al quedarse sola fue levantarse de la cama, deshacerse de las capas de mantas que le había puesto Gajeel por encima, y ponerse cómoda.

Se quitó la ropa, sustituyéndola por una vieja camisa que le venía enorme y le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Luego fue al baño y se observó en el espejo. Su pierna estaba llena de moratones y arañazos. Se levantó la camiseta y vio que su vientre no estaba mucho mejor. Por suerte su cara solo tenía un pequeño arañazo en la frente.

Seguía sintiéndose dolida, aunque no físicamente. No volvería a dejar que nadie le hiciera pasar por aquello de nuevo.

Le entraron ganas de llorar, y fue deambulando a la cama, done se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

Entonces llamaron al timbre.

-¿Gajeel? ¿Eres tú?- se sobresaltó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Fue a abrir la puerta algo temerosa.

-¿Se te han olvidado las llaves?

El timbre seguía sonando, ahora acompañado de dos golpes secos a la puerta.

Cogió aire y abrió lentamente.

-Mot…

Allí estaba su jefe, ataviado con un gorro de lana oscuro, unos vaqueros rotos y una cazadora vieja.

-¿Qué te ha… pasado?- dijo él entrecortado, pues pudo ver las heridas que presentaba Juvia.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-El imbécil de tu amigo me ha dejado preocupado.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí? ¿Y qué hay del bar?

-He dejado a mi hermano al cargo, por eso olvídate, tranquila.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- le ofreció sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Mot asintió y ambos ocuparon el sofá.

-Nada más ha llegado Gajeel al Panther he venido yo, y me ha contado qué te ha pasado y también me ha dicho que te dijera que te metieses en la cama inmediatamente.

-Gajeel exagera.- rió Juvia.- No estoy tan mal, hasta hubiera podido ir a trabajar hoy.

-Ni de coña, debes quedarte a descansar, es tu derecho por contrato, que por cierto, ¿me has firmado?

-Oh sí, lo tengo.- dijo ella levantándose para coger su contrato de su habitación.- Aquí tiene.

-Pues perfecto entonces.

-Sí…

Se quedaron en silencio, no sabían de qué hablar ni cómo comportarse.

-Deja que te lleve a tu cama.- dijo Mot repentinamente.- Debes reposar adecuadamente.

-No hace falta que…

La ignoró, tal y como le hacía Gajeel, y la cargó en brazos con cuidado.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Yo… puedo caminar, antes me he levantado, ya lo has visto.- le comentó Juvia.

-Me da igual, deja que me comporte como un caballero por una vez en mi vida.

-Conmigo siempre actúas así…

Mot no contestó y la dejó lentamente sobre su cama.

-Oye Juvia, ¿te importaría si… bueno, si me quedara contigo un poco más de tiempo?

-Oh, bueno, claro, no hay… ningún problema, creo.

-Contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien. Si te he de ser sincero, siempre he sido un capullo con las chicas, pero tú…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Nada, no quiero decir nada que pueda molestarte, pero si me dejas decirte algo… Estoy muy feliz de que trabajes con nosotros.

-Yo también soy feliz allí, sois todos tan amables conmigo…

-Solo quiero que llegue la noche para que vengas a trabajar y pueda verte, aunque sean unos segundos. Estoy pensando en cambiar puestos con mi hermano y atender la barra contigo… Sería curioso.

-Mot, no sé qué quieres decirme…- mentira, claro que lo sabía, pero no se lo estaba creyendo.

Desde que Juvia había llegado a la ciudad se había obsesionado con un chico cuya novia la odiaba, que cuya "amiga" se había puesto a salir con Gajeel, del que cuyo jefe se le estaba proponiendo en ese mismo instante…

A modo de respuesta, Mot le dio un suave beso en la frente y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Te ha molestado?- dijo él.

-No… No es que me haya… molestado, pero esto es… No sé qué decir.- respondió alarmada.

-Ni yo…

-¿Quieres que ponga algo de música?- se le ocurrió a ella de repente, queriendo romper la incomodidad.

-Oh, claro, sí.

-Voy a ver qué tiene Gajeel por aquí… Mira, este parece estar bien.

Juvia conectó el equipo de música y puso el disco. Se quedó regulando los ecualizadores y el volumen

La primera canción parecía lenta, pero se escuchaba bastante mal.

-Soy un desastre para esto…- se lamentó ella.

Mot se rió y fue a ayudar a Juvia a arreglar la música. Tras unos segundos tocando unos botones y girando unas tuercas, Mot desistió.

-Es problema del disco, el resto del equipo está bien.

De fondo se escuchaba casi incompresiblemente la misma canción.

-¿Debería cambiar de disco?

-No, este está bien.

Y entonces Mot se acercó de nuevo a Juvia y se pegó a ella, poniéndole una mano en la cintura y con la otra buscando su mano.

Estando los dos todavía más avergonzados, empezaron a dar lentas vueltas sobre ellos mismos.

-¿Sabes bailar?- preguntó ella.

-La verdad es que no.

Los dos rieron y afianzaron aquello que parecía un baile, que no variaba ni cesaba de realizar los mismos movimientos.

-Esta música es ideal para bailar, ¿eh?- bromeó Mot, arrancándole a Juvia una carcajada.

La canción terminó, pero ellos no dejaron de moverse.

-¿Mot es tu verdadero nombre?

-No mucha gente me pregunta eso, ahora que lo dices… No, no me llamo así en realidad.

-¿Y vas a decirme cómo te llamas?

-¿Y por qué debería?

Ella volvió a sonreír y él se aventuró a besarle la mejilla, pillándole totalmente desprevenida.

-¿Vas a decírmelo?- retomó Juvia.

-Yo… Sí, yo me llamo Robin, en realidad.

Juvia contuvo una risotada.

-¿Cómo Robin Hood?- bromeó.

-Sí, tú ríete. El caso es que me sacaron Mot vete tú a saber porqué.

-Los dos nombres están bien.

-Llámame como gustes. Por cierto, ¿no te cansas de bailar? Si Gajeel regresa y te ve levantada me matará.

-Os lleváis genial, ¿eh?

-Sí, ya ves. En el fondo no es mal chaval.

-¡Hablas de él como si fueses mucho mayor que él, y seguro que tienes su misma edad!

-¡Eso da igual! Puede que tengamos los mismos años, pero es evidente que en edad mental, le supero.

-Oh, claro, la edad mental. Pero me gustaría que no discutierais tanto, podéis acabar haciéndoos daño.

-Si la que me lo pides eres tú no me queda alternativa, así que vamos a empezar ahora mismo a hacer lo que Gajeel quiere.- concluyó Mot, volviendo a coger a Juvia en brazos.

-¿¡Qué haces ahora!?

-No debes levantarte de la cama.

La volvió a dejar sobre el colchón, y esta vez se atrevió a acostarse a su lado.

Juvia se colocó de tal manera que Mot se encontrase cómodo y no a punto de caerse de la cama. Él se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Duérmete.

-No tengo sueño.

-Me gusta mirarte.

-¿Por qué estás siendo así conmigo?

-Porque me apetece mucho. Me nace comportarme así cuando estás cerca… sacas lo mejor de mí, ¿es eso posible?

-Yo no lo sé, nunca he estado en esa situación.

-¿Y crees que podrás estarlo algún día? Es evidente… que me gustas, me gustas mucho. ¿Yo a ti te gusto?

Y volvieron a avergonzarse. Juvia, sin atreverse a pensar qué responderle, se refugió en su hombro y Mot la abrazó.

-No te muevas… Quédate así.- pidió ella cerrando los ojos.-Nunca había dormido abrazada a nadie.

-Esto también es algo extraño para mí.

-¿Te incomoda?

-Por supuesto que no. Aunque oye, Juvia… creo que debemos aclarar algo. No quiero parecer pesado, pero quiero saber que todo está claro.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Se podría decir que nos gustamos, ¿no? Pero nada más. Yo… no estoy ni enamorado ni nada así, y tú tampoco, creo.

-Así es. Es menos duro de lo que parece decir eso, ¿eh? Quiero decir, que pensaba que decirle a alguien "no te quiero" dolería más.

Mot rió ante la ocurrencia de Juvia.

-Sea duro o no, es lo que hay. Pero eso no quita a que me apetezca estar contigo, pasar tiempo juntos, divertirnos…

-Lo que se conoce con ser amigos con derecho a roce.- entendió ella.

-¿Por qué utilizas expresiones de la época de mi abuela?- se burló él.- Pero sí, sería eso.

-Pero Mot, yo no quiero dar ese paso a… bueno, yo no sé si podría…

-¿Eres virgen?

Ella asintió algo cohibida y sorprendida a la vez por el atrevimiento de la pregunta.

-Entiendo, y no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo en un tono tranquilizador.

De eso estaba más que segura, y es que acababa de darse cuenta que a pesar de ir vestida con una camiseta y poco más, Mot no se había sobrepasado ni un pelo con ella.

-Te creo.

-Excelente, me alegro que lo entiendas.

-Lo entiendo, pero no es la historia que se cuenta en una novela romántica.

-Creo que ignoraré lo que acabas de decir.- se rió él a pleno pulmón.- Eres increíble, Juvia.

Mot se acercó a su cara y pegaron sus narices la una con la otra, luego se acercó más a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Fue bastante prolongado, incluso enredó sus dedos por el pelo de Juvia, por detrás de las orejas. Apenas paraban para tomar aire, el corazón se les aceleraba y sus mejillas empezaron a arder.

-Tu barba me pincha.- dijo ella tras el beso.

-¿Es lo primero que me dices tras esto? Además, solo llevo un par de días sin afeitarme…

-Y también podrías peinarte un poco, ¿o es que te crees que por cubrirte con un gorro vas a disimular?-siguió ella quitándole el gorro de la cabeza.- Como imaginaba, un desastre.

-¿Solo tienes pegas para mí?

Juvia sonrió. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había reído con Mot esa noche.

-Tu piercing me gusta.- añadió.

-¿Cuál de todos?

-Este, el que tienes en la parte superior de la oreja…- le dijo mientras lo tocaba.

-Adivina cuántos tengo.

-¿Tienes más aparte de los que llevas en las orejas?

-Así es.

-No lo sé, ningún lugar me extrañaría… Gajeel también está cubierto de perforaciones. No me impresionas.

-Bueno, cuando quieras te enseñaré uno que tengo en un lugar muy especial.

Juvia ya no supo cómo seguirle el juego sin perder los nervios.

-Cállate ya.- dijo solamente.

-¿Mañana puedo llevarte a la universidad?- dijo él de repente, asumiendo que pasaría la noche en la cama, con ella.

-No quiero que te molestes…

-Realmente quiero hacerlo, ¿a qué hora entras?

-A las 8:00, pero que no hace falta que me lleves. De verdad.

-A esas horas no tengo nada que hacer, además, me viene bien, así iré a abrir el Panther directamente y no pierdo tiempo. Por cierto, mañana si vienes un poco antes de tu turno podrás estar en la reunión para decidir la temática de la fiesta del sábado.

-Oh, es verdad. Se lo diré a Gajeel e iremos si podemos.

-Ah claro, ese también puede venir.

Dejaron ahí la conversación y volvieron a abrazarse. Se taparon con una sábana y se durmieron casi sin darse cuenta, entre caricias y el sonido del latido del corazón del otro.


	11. Descendente

-Gray. Gray, levanta.

-Yuki…

Yuki se estaba vistiendo mientras intentaba hacer que su novio se despertase.

-¿Quieres llegar tarde? ¡Venga, vamos!

-Qué poco tacto para despertar a la gente tienes, joder…-contestó Gray mosqueado.

Solía levantarse con mal humor, y hasta que no asumía que había empezado un nuevo día no se arreglaba su carácter.

-No voy a despertarte todas las mañanas con sexo, así que va acostumbrándote.

-¿Yo me refería a eso? Déjalo ya, anda.

Gray se levantó y se metió en la ducha sin decir nada. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, a los 15 minutos, Yuki ya se había marchado al trabajo, así que se vistió y desayunó tranquilamente, mirando un punto fijo de la pared.

-Y todavía me sobra tiempo…- se dijo mirando el reloj.

Cuando llegó a la universidad vio que Juvia salía de un coche. Se alegró de verla con mejor aspecto, después del incidente del día anterior, y por lo visto tenía gente que se preocupaba por llevarla a clase y cuidarla… O más que solo eso.

Un hombre se asomó por la ventanilla y le dio un beso a Juvia. Ella sonrió tímidamente y con un gesto de mano se despidió.

Gray disimuló y se encontró con ella en la entrada.

-¡Buenos días, Gray!

-Veo que ya estás mejor, qué alivio…

-Sí, todo gracias a ti. Te estoy muy agradecida por la ayuda.

-Lo volvería a hacer. ¿Entramos? Ya es tarde.

-Claro.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad y las clases no se hicieron muy aburridas. Gray y Juvia se sentaron juntos y estuvieron muy cómodos. Claro que no hablaron más del accidente de Juvia, del beso que se dieron y tampoco del nuevo amigo especial de Juvia. No era necesario.

Cuando terminó la jornada lectiva, ambos se fueron a sus casas por su cuenta.

Gray sentía un nuevo vacío que no había sentido desde que había conocido a Juvia, había algo extraño en ella, o puede que en él mismo.

Pasó el viaje a casa pensando sobre ello y de la mierda de día que le esperaba, sin nada que hacer ni nadie que ver.

Llegó a casa a mediodía y recibió un mensaje de su novia.

"¿Puedo llamarte?"

Gray contestó que sí, que ya estaba en casa, y a los 10 segundos Yuki le estaba llamando.

-¿Si querías hablar por qué no me has dicho que te llame yo directamente?

-Estoy usando el teléfono del despacho, así no gasto saldo.- rió ella.

-Vaya, de repente te da por ahorrar.

-No empecemos, cariño.- se mostraba sospechosamente dulce.

-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Qué querías?

-Verás, es que desde hace un rato me siento algo… ya sabes.

-No, no sé, ni estoy allí para verte ni soy adivino.- contestó Gray cortante.

-¿Lo haces a propósito? ¿O es que eres un poco estúpido?

-Sé explícita.

-¿Eh? Eres capaz de hacer que una chica pronuncie esas cosas…

-¿Estás cachonda? Es eso, ¿no?- dedujo Gray al fin.

-¡No lo hagas parecer tan vulgar! Pero, más o menos… sí, es eso.

-No me apetece hacer el tonto con el teléfono.

-Venga cariño, estoy sola en mi despacho y con la puerta cerrada.

-Y yo estoy en casa, esa que tan bien conoces, tirado en el sofá.

-Ahora me estoy desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa… el segundo…

-Yuki.

-¿Ya te estás tocando? Yo casi, solo con tu voz me estoy poniendo…

-¡Cállate, no seas ridícula! Nos vemos en casa.

Y colgó. No era la primera vez que Yuki le pedía sexo telefónico, era algo que por lo visto la excitaba bastante. Las primeras veces, Gray le seguía el juego y, huelga decirlo, se divertía con eso, pero eso era al principio… le quedaba muy lejos, su relación ya no es lo que era.

Lo más gracioso es que era consciente de ello desde hacía tiempo, y aún así le dijo a Juvia que amaba a su novia y todo ese rollo, y puede que estuviera en lo cierto… pero también podría ser que estuviese confundido. Se engañaba a sí mismo, y lo peor es cómo había desaprovechado su oportunidad de afianzarse con Juvia. No es que quisiera casarse con ella ni nada de eso, pero había lanzado todas las posibilidades de futuro con Juvia.

Él sabía que estaba así por haberla visto con otro chico, y se frustraba más al reconocérselo.

Gray volvió a coger el móvil y miró la pantalla un instante, hasta que instintivamente abrió la lista de contactos y llamó a su amigo Natsu.

-¡Hey Gray!

-Hola, Natsu.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- se burló él.

-No lo sé.

Gray sonaba tan vacío y tan fuera de sí que hasta Natsu, que era el peor para comprender las situaciones delicadas, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y si no lo sabes para qué me llamas?

-Tampoco lo sé.

-Si querías hablar con Lucy, volverá en un rato, todavía está trabajando. ¿Gray?

-Yo… lo siento, no sé qué me pasa. Supongo que necesitaba escuchar una voz conocida.

-¿Y por qué no has llamado a Yuki?

-…

-¡Ah, ya entiendo, has tenido bronca con ella?

-Podría decirse que sí.- admitió.

-Pero esto no huele a discusión normal de las vuestras, ¿me equivoco?

-No lo sé.

-Esta tardé pasaré por tu casa y nos iremos a tomar unas cervezas, ¿te apetece?

-Bueno… Si te hace ilusión.

-¡Serás cabrón! Llegaré sobre las 17:00, nos vemos. Y anímate…

Natsu colgó y Gray no se apartó el teléfono de la oreja hasta unos minutos más tarde.

Lucy llegó a casa media hora después de que Natsu hablase con su amigo.

-Ya he llegado.- saludó ella.

-Lucy, ¿cómo ha ido?

Se saludaron con un beso.

-Bien, hoy ha venido mucha gente y me he pasado la mañana encima de las escaleras y de estantería en estantería. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Mi jefe sigue igual de capullo como siempre, qué te puedo contar…

Natsu trabajaba de recepcionista en un hotel, y tenía unos horarios bastantes irregulares. Él creía que le tocaba cargar con los peores turnos porque su jefe no le tragaba, ni él tragaba a su jefe.

-Pobrecito…- le consoló Lucy cariñosamente, pasándole los brazos por la cintura y abrazándole desde atrás.- ¿Esta noche trabajas?

-No, ya he tenido suficiente… Estoy desde las 4:00 de la madrugada hasta las 12:00 de la mañana, ¿te parece poco?

-Deberías acostarte, entonces.- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y cuándo te veo a ti? Estoy hartísimo de tener horarios de mierda y apenas poder estar contigo.

-Podrías tomarte un descanso una temporada, podemos permitírnoslo, todavía tengo la herencia de mi padre.

-Ni hables de eso. Ese dinero es tuyo y no vas a gastarlo para mantener los gastos que corresponden a mi trabajo. No. En todo caso deja tú de trabajar.

-Yo no tengo ninguna pega con mi trabajo, no voy a dejarlo.

-Pues no se hable más… Ya encontraré algo mejor.

-Para ello deberías matricularte en una academia de idiomas. En los hoteles es un requisito saber hablar distintas lenguas, y es una suerte que puedas trabajar en uno sin apenas saber…

-Pero estoy en malas condiciones.- le cortó.- No te preocupes, ya me las arreglaré. Además, tengo bastante tiempo libre.

-No tienes tiempo libre, solo que como haces horario nocturno, las horas que deberías estar durmiendo, las pasas despierto.

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes, Lucy.- terminó él con cariño. -Por cierto, ha llamado Gray.

-¿Y cómo está? Quería llamarle tras la catastrófica cena, pero se me ha pasado por alto.

-Está hecho polvo, o al menos lo parece.

-¿Es por Yuki?

-Claro, ¿por qué si no?

-Adoro a Gray y a Yuki, pero… No están hechos para estar juntos. No sé cómo han aguantado estos años, de hecho. Eso resquebraja a las personas.

-He quedado esta tarde con él, creo que necesita hablar con alguien. ¿Te apuntas?

-Creo que es mejor que vayas tú solo.

-¿Por qué? Gray es tan amigo tuyo como mío.

-Pero es cosa de chicos, contigo se abrirá más. ¡Por cierto, no te he contado algo!

-¿¡Qué!?- se asustó Natsu.

-¡Levy tiene novio!

-¿Levy? Me alegro por ella.

-Pero lo mejor es que no sabes quién es…

-¿Y me lo vas a contar?

-Es el chico ese tan extraño que vino a la cena del sábado y se marchó enseguida, Gajeel es su nombre.

-¡Hala! ¿Pero ese tipo no estaba saliendo con la otra chica tan pálida del pelo azul?

-También me ha hablado de eso, y se supone que es un secreto.

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos secretos tú y yo?

-¡Que te lo iba a contar, tonto! Era todo una farsa, lo de Juvia y Gajeel. Resulta que Gray es amigo de Juvia, de la universidad, y le pidió a ella y a Gajeel, que son muy amigos, que vinieran a la cena para enseñarles cómo era Yuki, y así luego desahogarse con ella.

-¿Con Levy?- dudó Natsu.

-¡No, con Juvia! Yo creo que él ve en ella una vía de escape, un soplo de aire fresco.

-Creo que ya lo voy entendiendo… Aunque es todo muy complicado, ¿por qué Gray quería que Juvia conociese a Yuki?

-¡Para que viera lo harpía que es!- se sobresaltó Lucy.- Eso no ha estado bien por mi parte…

-Y si es así, ¿para qué querría Juvia ver lo asquerosa que es Yuki?

-¡Ahí está la cuestión! Debes aprovechar esta tarde con Gray para que te hable del tema.

-¿Y si no quiere hablar de ello?

-Pues no le presiones, esto debe ser difícil para él…

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es divertirnos, todos juntos, crear un ambiente apropiado para… para eso, para pasarlo guay.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Todavía no, pero algo se me ocurrirá…

El reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde y Natsu recogió a Gray a su hora, y decidieron tomar un paseo hasta un bar del barrio.

-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?- le dijo Natsu.

-Cada día soporto menos a Yuki.- dijo él sin pensarlo.

-¡Vaya, has cantado antes de lo que esperaba!

-¿Qué iba a ser si no?

-Creo que habéis caído en la rutina.

-No me digas…

-Pero te voy a ayudar a que te aclares. Vamos a quedar todos el domingo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son todos?

-Pues tú, Yuki, Lucy, yo… Podemos llamar a Erza también, a Levy… ¿Tienes gusto de invitar a alguien más?

-¿Debería?

-Bueno, te tomaste la libertad de invitar a alguien a la cena de la otra noche…

-Si te refieres a Juvia… Estará muy ocupada besuqueándose con su novio.

-¿Está saliendo con alguien?

-Eso creo.

-Pues que venga su novio también. Y también Gajeel, que no sé si sabías que está saliendo con Levy.

-Algo había oído. Qué bien le va a todo el mundo últimamente, ¿no?

-No seas imbécil, Gray. ¡El caso es que había pensado en organizar un partido de baloncesto!

-¿Baloncesto? ¿Tú te imaginas a Yuki jugando al baloncesto con gente tan afín a ella como Juvia, Levy o Gajeel?

-¡Eso es porque apenas se conocen! ¿Y si congenian y se hacen súper amigos?

-Tendría pesadillas.

-Bah, tú puedes decir lo que quieras, pero invita a Juvia y al resto para que vengan.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No te comportes así, quiero ayudarte.

En el rostro de Natsu se veía verdad y buenas intenciones, así que Gray no pudo seguir siendo tan imbécil con él.

-Como quieras, pero asegúrate de reservar una cancha.

-Sí, sí. Luego podemos hacer un picnic en el jardín que hay cerca.

-¿El Jardín del fin del mundo?

-Sí, es un buen lugar, ¡y Erza estará muy entusiasmada! Adora los picnics.

-Vale, pero no te aseguro que todos vengan…

-Debes asegurarte entonces. ¡No se puede jugar al baloncesto con poca gente!

-Ahora no me vengas como un experto, no has jugado en tu vida.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Será divertido.

-Solo lo usas como pretexto para reunirnos a todos.

-¡Bingo!

-¿Sabes de cuántas personas son los equipos?

-Creo que de cinco… Así que no debe fallar nadie: tú, yo, Yuki, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia y su novio…

-Falta una persona, lumbrera.

-No hace falta que nos carguemos todo el peso, dile a Juvia que invite a alguien más, ¿no?

-¿A qué viene tanto empeño con Juvia? Apenas la conoces y ya la has nombrado cien veces.

-Puede que quien oiga siempre su nombre seas tú.

-No digas idioteces…

Natsu logró animar algo a Gray a lo largo de la tarde. Hablaron del trabajo, de los estudios, de planes futuros pero inciertos, del pasado… De lo que fuera con tal de no regresar a casa hasta lo más tarde posible.


	12. Bilateralidad

Juvia acababa de llegar al Panther esa tarde, junto a Gajeel, olvidando por completo la invitación de su jefe sobre la reunión de la fiesta de ese fin de semana.

-Bienvenidos, ¿cómo estás hoy, Juvia?- le saludó Henry, el barman.- Ya me contó mi hermano que ayer no viniste por unos problemas…

-Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- sonrió ella.

-¡Hola a ti también, Gajeel! ¿Has estado cuidando de Juvia?

-Parece que yo no he sido el único que la he cuidado…- dejó caer él, yendo directo al escenario.

Juvia se puso roja y también se colocó detrás de la barra. Al poco tiempo Mot salió de su despacho con un montón de papeles en las manos y con cara de preocupación.

-Mot… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Juvia tímidamente cuando pasó por delante de ella.

-Oh, Juvia, no te había visto.- dijo, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios instintivamente.- Ahora ando un poco hasta arriba de trabajo, luego hablamos, ¿vale?

Ella asintió quedándose en su sitio, mientras escuchaba a Henry reír.

-Así que era eso. Con razón lleva todo el día nervioso por que llegase tu turno.

-¡Eso no es así!

-Que sí, que lo he visto yo. Conozco a mi hermano.- seguía diciendo él en tono burlón.- Te esperaba para la reunión.

-¡La reunión! Se me había olvidado por completo…

-No pasa nada, de verdad, no es obligatorio asistir.

-¿Y en qué se ha concluido?

-Mot querrá contártelo él mismo, pregúntale por ello luego.

-¿Por qué está tan… así?

-¿Te refieres a que está estresado? Siempre lo está cuando se acerca final de mes, por el tema de las nóminas, los contratos, el alquiler del local, el inventario… Es un desastre para esas cosas, pero es su responsabilidad, después de todo.- le explicó el barman con tranquilidad.- Así que luego muéstrate tranquila y cariñosa con él, lo agradecerá.

Un cliente interrumpió su conversación y fueron a atenderle de inmediato. Esa noche había un ligero aumento de gente, y Gajeel no estaba tan nervioso, afortunadamente. Realmente tenía un repertorio de lo más extenso, y se acercaba bastante a la imagen de bestia escénica que tenía Juvia.

Mot apareció casi dos horas después, acercándose a la barra y sentándose en un taburete.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿me pone una cerveza?- bromeó él, dirigiéndose a Juvia.

Ella sonrió y atendió su pedido.

-¿Cómo estás? Me ha dicho tu hermano que estás estresado.

-No es nada, al final ya me estoy acostumbrando… Solo que cuando soñaba con tener un bar, no pensaba en toda la mierda que hay que hacer por detrás. Estoy pensando que al mínimo aumento de los beneficios contrataré a un contable.

-Suena bien, pero ¿cómo aumentarás las ganancias?

-No lo sé, para ello tendría que consultarlo con algún publicista, pero no hay dinero para eso.

-Es complicado… ¿Como no hay dinero, no puedes contratar a un publicista para ganar más dinero y así poder contratar a un contable?

-Has dado en el clavo. Pero de momento me las apañaré. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

-Yo estoy bien, las clases han ido normal y bueno… nada más especial. Por cierto, siento no haber ido a la reunión…

-Bah, no importa. Al final haremos una fiesta del Oeste, con indios, vaqueros y todas esas gilipolleces.

-¡Suena genial!

-Esperemos que a la gente le parezca tan buena idea como a ti. Oye, hoy estás especialmente guapa.

Ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

-¡Ah, casi se me olvida! Toma.- dijo Mot, entregándole el móvil a Juvia.- Creo que es tuyo, ¿no? Antes ha sonado un par de veces en el almacén.

Juvia y el resto de los empleados solían dejar sus pertenencias allí.

-¿Está bien que lo mire ahora?

-Claro, tienes permiso del jefe.- le guiñó un ojo.- Voy a volver al trabajo, ¿me das un beso?

A Juvia le incomodaba besarle delante de la gente y sin ocultarse, pero no podía negarse si se lo pedía así, por lo que cerró los ojos y se acercó a Mot, dándole un suave beso y pasándole los brazos tras el cuello.

Mot le acarició la cabeza y luego la mejilla.

-Adiós.- se despidió él con una cara de felicidad total.

Juvia esperó a que se le pasara el sonrojo y abrió su teléfono.

"Tiene dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto de Gray" se leía en la pantalla.

Se sintió de repente alterada y leyó el mensaje.

"Te he llamado pero parece que estás ocupada, ¿mañana vendrás a clase?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Juvia no sabía cuál era la intención de Gray, pero le contestó rápidamente.

"Lo siento, estoy trabajando. Mañana sí iré, ¿por?" envió.

Decidió seguir atendiendo a los clientes como siempre, charló un rato con Cana, siempre fiel a la bebida, y conversó en sus segundos libres con Henry. Cuando volvió a sacarse el móvil del bolsillo, Gray ya le había respondido.

"Solo quería asegurarme, tengo que hablarte de algo. Nos vemos mañana."

¿Era eso? Ahora estaba más confusa todavía, ¿qué sería lo que Gray le iba a contar, que con tanta urgencia quería asegurar que pudiese hacerlo? No podía evitar en preocuparse por él, y es que seguía sintiendo… No sabía exactamente lo que sentía, y menos ahora con su historia con Mot. Aunque con él al menos las cosas estaban más claras que el cristal, y era un alivio.

Decidió volver a contestar a Gray, tenía que contarle su situación actual, disculparse si tenía que hacerlo y tranquilizarle.

"Yo también quiero hablar contigo. Descansa bien, Gray."

Gray leyó el mensaje con una de las pocas sonrisas que había producido a lo largo del día, pues ya en casa, su malestar con Yuki no había disminuido.

-¿Y ahora de qué coño te ríes mirando el maldito teléfono? Pareces imbécil.-le reprendió Yuki a Gray de mal humor.

-Yo me río de lo que me da la gana, si no te importa.

Estaban cada uno en un sillón del salón, sin apenas mirarse e ignorándose completamente, salvo algún instante puntual como cuando el móvil de Gray sonó.

-Si me la estás pegando con otra dilo, no seas cobarde.

-¿Ya vas a empezar con tus paranoias?

-No son paranoias, solo quiero que intentemos arreglarlo.

-Oh, muy buena forma de arreglar los problemas tienes tú, ¿eh?

-¡Escúchame, idiota! Tengo motivos para enfadarme, ¿crees que es normal tener que enterarme de lo del plan del domingo por Lucy y no por ti?

-No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda y deja de desvariar.

-¡Eres mi novio! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado tú?

-Pues porque quería contártelo Lucy, ¿y qué más da?

-Pues mal vamos, no quiero quedar con todos y que piensen que tenemos problemas, lo único que harán será hablar de nosotros.

-Y tú odias que se hable de ti, claro… No sé si Lucy te ha dado la buena noticia, pero Juvia, Gajeel y Levy también vendrán.

-Ya… ya lo sé, no te empeñes tanto en recordármelo. Pareces encantado.

-Lo estoy, y más te vale comportarte bien con ellos, porque te prometo que si te pasas de la raya…

Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, solo Yuki rompió el silencio unos instantes después.

-Puede que pronto te lleves una sorpresa que haga que te calles la boca.

-Que te jodan.- contestó Gray marchándose a la calle para dar una vuelta.

Llegó el inicio de la madrugada y Mot cerró el Panther cuando llegó la hora.

-Buen trabajo esta noche, chicos.- les dijo agotado.

-Das pena, tienes un aspecto horrible.- le dijo Gajeel.

-Es verdad, acuéstate y no te levantes hasta dentro de 12 horas por lo menos.- dijo Henry.

-No estoy cansado… No en ese sentido, solo mentalmente. Dormir no va a ayudarme.- contestó Mot acariciando la mano de Juvia.

-¡Oye oye oye, no quieras ir dando pena!- gritó Gajeel.- ¡Vas con la intención de volver a pasar la noche con Juvia en mí casa! ¡Es un fastidio!

-¡Gajeel!- se alarmó Juvia.- Mot no está queriendo decir nada de eso. Y no digas "pasar la noche" como si fuese otra cosa…

-Juvia tiene razón, no mancillamos el honor de tu piso, si es a lo que te refieres.- contestó Mot en tono burlón.- Por eso ella se viene esta noche conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Pues a mi casa, no me lo puedes negar, llevo desde esta mañana queriendo pedírtelo.

-Pero yo… mañana tengo clase y tendría que… Necesito mis libros.

-No vayas a clase entonces, tómate un día libre y pasémonos la mañana en la cama.

-No pienso faltar a clase, y menos mañana…

-Juvia, ven conmigo… Te prometo que mañana por la mañana te acompañaré a por tus cosas de clase entonces, por favor…

-¿No sería mejor dejarlo para otro día que tengamos más tiempo?- insistió ella.

-Mot, Juvia tiene razón. Si tantas ganas tenías, haberlo hablado antes con ella, no esperes a que todos estén de acuerdo con tus planes repentinos.- le dijo su hermano.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo con el rostro desencajado.

-Mot…- dijo tomándolo del brazo.- Dejémoslo para el viernes, así el sábado podemos estar toda la mañana en la cama, como querías…

-¿Me lo prometes?- dijo con un atisbo de ilusión en su mirada.

-Sí, bueno, aunque… Cuando digo cama me refiero a la cama, no a nada más que… bueno, que yo no sé si podré…

-Lo sé, lo sé.- le tranquilizó él riéndose.- Ya sabes que te voy a respetar como pidas.

-Dejad esa mierda para cuando estéis solos.- les cortó Gajeel.- Juvia, vámonos ya a casa.

Los trabajadores del Panther se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, y de camino a casa, Juvia no pudo evitar intuir que el ambiente estaba tenso con Gajeel.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Gajeel?

-Puede que la que tiene una carga en su conciencia y tenga algo que decir eres tú… Madame Bovary.

-¿Me estás llamando adúltera? Y un momento, ¿desde cuándo conoces tú a Madame Bovary?

-Si dejas tirados tus libros por ahí es normal que los hojee.

-Como sea, creo que debo disculparme… La otra noche cuando vino Mot sin avisar y pasó la noche…

-Eso es lo de menos.- dijo Gajeel, quitándole importancia.- Lo que no me explico es que muevas cielo y tierra por el imbécil de Gray, y ahora te vas con oro capullo. Tienes un ojo para los hombres…

-Eso no es… Mot es amable y cariñoso conmigo, y nos hacemos compañía sin compromiso. Solo somos amigos.

-Yo a mis amigos no les doy besos, eso si los tuviera.

-Gajeel, no digas eso…- dijo ella algo triste.- Sé que te preocupas por mí, pero estaré bien.

-¿Yo preocuparme por ti? No me hagas reír.

-De todas formas, gracias.

-¿Y qué hay del otro?

-¿De Gray? Él tiene su vida, y yo he renunciado a hacer locuras por él. ¿Merecería la pena?

-Eso solo lo puedes saber tú…

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a casa.

-Tengo algo de hambre…-dijo Juvia.

-¿Has comido algo antes de salir a trabajar?

-Dos galletas…

-No tienes remedio.

-Voy a preparar comer algo rápido, ¿te apetece?

Gajeel se encogió de hombros y mientras Juvia sacaba un par de helados del congelador, él sirvió dos cervezas.

-¿Qué hora será?- se preguntó Juvia sentándose en el sillón del salón.

-Las 2:30… ¿Mañana no tienes clase?

-Sí, pero no tengo sueño. ¿Cómo está Levy?

¿¡A qué viene eso!?-dijo Gajeel furioso.

-¿Por qué siempre te pones así cuando la nombro? Dime, ¿os va bien?

-Sí, supongo… Hace un par de días que no la veo.

-¿Y a qué esperas a invitarla?

-¡No se me dan bien estas cosas, ni a ti tampoco, así que no te hagas la lista!

-No es tan difícil saber que estará esperando a que la lleves a algún sitio.- dijo Juvia como si fuese obvio.- Podrías decirle que venga al Panther el sábado, hay fiesta de indios y vaqueros.

-Oh, qué ilusión.

Los dos se terminaron de beber la cerveza y se comieron también el helado.

-Debería acostarme, buenas noches.- se despidió Juvia.

-Sí, sí, adiós.

-No olvides avisar a Levy.

Por supuesto que no iba a olvidarse de ella, pero invitarla a su lugar de trabajo y que lo viese actuar le cortaba bastante… Aunque de hacerlo cierto es que sería una gran sorpresa para ella y la haría feliz.

Ahora Gajeel tendría que sospesar en una balanza qué es más importante para él en ese momento.


	13. PLS

Jueves, finales de septiembre, otro día de clases en la universidad desde las 8:00 hasta avanzado mediodía.

-Buenos días, Gray.- saludó Juvia cuando entró a clase y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola.- respondió él.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero un poco cansada, esta noche apenas he dormido.

-¿Todavía trabajas en ese bar? ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

-El Panther, sí, sigo ahí.

El profesor de la asignatura que les tocaba entró entonces a clase interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Luego hablaremos sobre lo que quería contarte.- susurró Gray por lo bajo.

Ella asintió y esperó con ganas a que las dos horas de clase con ese profesor pasasen rápidamente.

Ese profesor era de la vieja escuela: se dedicaba todo el tiempo a explicar la teoría que iba a salir en el examen y dejaba poco margen para los trabajos prácticos o colectivos. Tenía ya su edad, y presumía cada dos por tres de su doctorado y de la tesis que estaba investigando ese semestre, pero en el fondo no era un mal profesor. Claro que la asignatura también le acompañaba, no solo era por él, ya que lo que explicaba era bastante interesante.

Por fin llegó la hora del descanso, y de no ser porque Marcel, su tutor, les había pedido que acudiesen a la hora de tutoría, se estarían yendo a casa.

Como solo tenían media hora de parón, decidieron posponer sus asuntos para después de clase y aprovechar el tiempo para almorzar algo en la cafetería.

-¿Te apetece un zumo de mandarina? He oído que aquí está bastante rico.-ofreció Gray al entrar.

-Oh, sí, creo que iré a pedir uno…

-Deja que te invite.- la cortó, yéndose al mostrador sin dejar que contestara.

Juvia se quedó compuesta en una mesa, mirando como Gray hacía cola en el mostrador.

Así estuvo hasta que unos minutos después él regresó con dos vasos.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable.- dijo Juvia agradecida.

-Deja de decir que soy amable.

-Me pregunto qué querrá el profesor Marcel…- pensó ella, cambiando de tema.

-Cualquier chorrada, como todos, las horas de tutoría son una pérdida de tiempo.- contestó Gray desganado.

-¿Te pasa algo hoy? Pareces molesto por algo.

-¿Para qué te voy a contar?

-¿Es sobre Yuki?- comprendió Juvia tristemente.

-No sé cuánto tiempo más seguiré aguantándola… Pero prefiero no hablar de ello, si lo único que quiero es desconectar no voy a estar refiriéndome a ella a todas horas.

-Sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras, yo intentaré ayudarte pase lo que pase.-intentó consolarle ella.

Él respondió solo con media sonrisa.

Regresaron a su aula cuando llegó la hora, y allí ya estaba su tutor, que esperó a que todos llegasen.

-¿Habéis venido todos? ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!- dijo él contento.

Terminó de dejar su cartera y demás papeles sobre su mesa y se sentó sobre ella, cruzando las piernas. Mostraba una imagen de lo más informal, teniendo en cuenta dónde estaban y bajo qué situación, pero a él no parecía importarle mucho.

-Hoy vengo para hablaros de vuestro proyecto de aquí a final de curso.- empezó a explicar, pero un chico levantó el brazo.

-¿Somos el único curso que ha de hacerlo? No se nos había informado…

-Tranquilo, que acabamos de empezar y os lo estoy contando cuanto antes. El resto de cursos y carreras tienen que hacerlo también, dependiendo de sus asignaturas y/o preferencias, y todo ese rollo. El caso es que se pretendía dar el primer aviso a finales de diciembre, un poco tarde para mi gusto, así que me la juego y os cuento ahora de qué va todo esto.

Todos entendieron que estaba yendo contra las normas estipuladas por el departamento disciplinario de la universidad, pero lo hacía por el bien de sus alumnos. Así, solo podía esperarse que se ganase la admiración y el respeto de ellos.

-Bueno, vayamos al grano. Como estudiantes de literatura clásica, vais a crear un proyecto literario social: PLS.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron la mayoría.

-Por ejemplo, veamos… Gray, ¿qué entiendes tú como proyecto literario social?- preguntó Marcel.

-¿Yo?-a Gray le pilló por sorpresa.- Creo que podría ser… ¿escribir un libro o algo parecido teniendo en cuenta nuestro entorno?

-La señorita que está a su lado, Juvia, ¿cómo lo llevarías a cabo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ah, bueno, yo haría… haría un especie de sondeo para ver qué le gustaría leer a la gente, y adaptar nuestro trabajo a los resultados.

-Vais muy bien encaminados, de verdad.- les felicitó el profesor.- Mediante un sistema de recogida de datos, el que queráis, haréis que la gente cree el contexto de un libro, novela corta, ensayo u obra de teatro, y tomando esto como base, lo escribiréis. Lo que podéis hacer es ir formando los grupos, de dos, tres, cuatro personas… en el fondo me da igual, con que trabajéis todos por igual es suficiente. También pensad qué queréis hacer y cómo planteárselo al público para que les resulte atractivo y que les incite a participar.- paró para tomar aire.- ¿Dudas?

-¿Cómo interactuamos con la gente, yendo calle por calle preguntando?- preguntó una alumna.

-Seguro que no eres la única a la que le preocupa esto, así que para la próxima sesión de tutoría buscaré información al respecto y entre todos encontraremos las posibilidades que queráis.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Oh, casi se me olvida! Voy a parecer el malo de la película, pero sé que los viernes los tenéis libres de clases… Siento deciros esto pero debéis, o deberíais al menos utilizar esas horas para venir aquí y adelantar este trabajo, por vuestra cuenta, y de vez en cuando yo me escaparía de mis asuntos para echaros una mano.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Pero el viernes no era libre?

-Nos han engañado…

La gente se quejaba en general, y en verdad era un fastidio, una vez que tenían la idea ya hecha…

-Yo no voy a obligaros a venir, pero os digo que es lo que yo haría. No subestiméis este proyecto porque va a contar muchos créditos y puntos para vuestro expediente.-les explicó-Y dicho esto, por mí ya hemos terminado por hoy… Intentad tener algo claro para la semana que viene.

Algunos se quedaron en clase y se acercaron a la mesa de Marcel a hablar con él.

-¿Nos vamos?- le dijo Gray a Juvia a los pocos segundos.

-Sí. ¿Dónde deberíamos hablar?

-Donde sea, vayamos a los bancos que hay tras la universidad si te parece bien.

Ella no puso ninguna pega y los dos se fueron, en silencio y sin apresurarse, a los bancos. La sombra no los alcanzaba, y el sol cayó sobre ellos nada más sentarse.

Gray miró a Juvia de cerca y por primera vez en el día vio las marcas que todavía le quedaban de la paliza que le dieron el otro día, a lo que se le sumaban signos del cansancio y ojeras.

-Te noto muy cansada, ¿quieres que lo dejemos para otra ocasión?- le preguntó Gray.

-No, quiero que hablemos ahora, estoy bien. Yo también quería contarte algo.

-Adelante entonces.

-¿Yo? Bueno… No sé cómo empezar…-murmuró Juvia mientras Gray la miraba fijamente, esperando sus palabras.- Tengo que disculparme por ser tan torpe y precipitada, por molestarte con mis sentimientos que ni yo misma entiendo y… bueno… Pero ya no lo haré más, no volveré a hacerte sentir incómodo, sé que tienes novia y recuerdo lo que me dijiste, así que no insistiré más…

Gray maldijo el momento en el que hizo una declaración solemne hacia su novia tan gratuitamente.

-Pero quiero que seamos amigos.- continuó ella.- Amigos, como acordamos. Y el caso es que… estoy conociendo a alguien… ¡Pero no creas que ya no siento nada por ti! ¡Oh no, no quería decir eso! Yo… Estoy cómoda y a gusto con él, pero no enamorada. Él tampoco lo está de mí, solo nos hacemos compañía… Quería que lo supieras, después de todos los problemas que te he ocasionado.

-¿Lo que se conoce como un amigo sexual?- dedujo Gray sin demasiado ánimo.

-¡No, no, no, eres un pervertido! ¡No hemos hecho nada todavía!

-Pero os gustáis, y por consecuencia pronto lo haréis.

-Puede ser, pero yo no… Yo tengo que intentar formar mi vida por mí misma, y si contigo no he podido… ¡Tampoco quería decir eso, maldita sea!- estalló ella nerviosa.

-Creo que te he entendido.- la detuvo Gray.- Y confieso que me alivia que lo que sentías por mí no se ha ido tan rápidamente, eso hace que mi autoestima no baje. Estás aplicando aquello que dicen de "un clavo saca a otro clavo", y te deseo suerte…

Si Gray ya se sentía extraño antes de hablar con Juvia, ahora lo estaba el doble, con tanto choque de sentimientos y contradicciones iba a volverse loco. Estaba contento de que Juvia siguiera teniéndole el mismo afecto, y también su sinceridad respecto a su nuevo "amigo", pero al mismo tiempo le frustraba que quisiera pasar página tan pronto. ¿Por qué no insistía más? Al final él acabaría cediendo… Pero no estaba siendo justo con ella, no podía dejar que solo Juvia se manchase las manos.

-¿Y qué querías contarme tú?- le interrumpió Juvia, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah sí, casi se me olvida! Natsu, mi amigo de la cena de la otra noche, quiere que vayamos a hacer el imbécil por ahí.

-No entiendo…

-El domingo, íbamos a jugar un partido de baloncesto y luego ir de picnic a un jardín que hay cerca, y me preguntaba si querrías venir.

-Pero después de… Me encantaría, pero tras lo que pasó el otro día yo no sé si podría.

-Si es por Yuki la mantendré a raya, olvídala. Ven a divertirte, con Natsu y Lucy, Erza… conmigo… Lucy se lo dirá a Levy, y puede que hasta Gajeel venga.

-¡¿Gajeel?!

-Entre Levy y tú seguro que lo convencéis. Como falta gente… puedes traer a tu nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué invite a Mot?

-¿Por qué no? A mí me gustaría conocerle, y a todos seguro que también. ¿Vendréis?

-Sería divertido, en verdad…

-Entonces ya está decidido.- concluyó él con entusiasmo.

A Juvia le chocó verlo tan decaído horas antes y verle animado y hasta contento en ese momento.

-De acuerdo, iremos.- sonrió ella.

Gray sonrió también y pensó unos instantes.

-Por cierto, faltará una persona para completar los equipos… ¿Se te ocurre a quién más podemos invitar?

-Se me ocurrirá.- respondió Juvia.

-Y sobre el proyecto que nos ha mandado Marcel…- dijo entonces Gray.

-¿Lo hacemos juntos?

-Sí, claro. ¿Te parece bien venir mañana a pensar sobre ello?

Pensar les iba a llevar unos segundos, pero para Gray, ese era tiempo más que suficiente para salir de casa y volver a desconectar. Además de para estar con Juvia.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿podríamos venir un poco más tarde? Yo trabajo de noche y me gustaría poder dormir un rato más…

-Claro, estaba a punto de decírtelo, no es necesario madrugar. ¿A qué hora te viene bien?

-Oh, no lo sé, cuando quieras…

-Envíame un mensaje cuando te hayas despertado.- se le ocurrió a Gray.

A Juvia le pareció una idea de lo más "romántica", y aceptó contenta.

-Pase lo que pase, no quiero que tengamos problemas.-pensó ella en voz alta.

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

-Pues que no quiero que tengas discusiones con tu novia, no por mí, sino por ti. Sé que Yuki no quiere ni verme, lo supe desde que nos vimos por primera vez, y a mí me da exactamente igual, pero sé que a ti no… No sé qué hacer para que lo entiendas.

-Por lo último de lo que debes preocuparte es si tengo o dejo de tener problemas con Yuki, y si mañana me envías el mensaje y lo tengo que leer delante de ella, pues lo haré.

-Si va a suceder eso mejor lo olvidamos.- dijo Juvia con la cabeza bajada y levantándose del banco.

Gray se apresuró y la cogió por el brazo, impidiendo su marcha.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!-gritó.

Juvia no se esperó ver a Gray tan alterado.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por mí! ¡Deja que sea yo el que se preocupe!

El labio inferior de Gray empezó a temblar y antes de verlo derrumbarse, Juvia le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. También le acariciaba la espalda, creando una escena muy maternal.

-De acuerdo, Gray. Está bien…

-No quiero… no quiero que olvides nada…

-Te prometo que no lo olvidaré.- contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Nunca.

-Nunca…


	14. La obra dentro de la obra

Por fin llegó el viernes, el día en el que supuestamente no había clase, pero que por el bien del proyecto de final de curso debían ir acudiendo regularmente a la universidad para que Marcel les supervisara.

Gray estaba solo en su piso, Yuki había ido a trabajar sin siquiera despertarle. El día anterior Gray decidió no comer en casa, y tras hablar lo que debía con Juvia, se quedó a comer en la cafetería de la universidad, para regresar a casa cuanto más tarde mejor.

Aún así, e inevitablemente coincidió con Yuki. Se mostraron fríos pero no alborotadores el uno con el otro, y cenaron juntos con pocas palabras.

Ahora Gray seguía en la cama, mirando su móvil sobre la mesita de noche a su derecha y comprobando la hora muy seguidamente.

-Las 8:30… Podría haber aprovechado y dormir más.- se dijo.

Para hacer tiempo se tomó una ducha rápida y desayunó un café. Antes de las 9:00 sonó su teléfono, era una llamada de Juvia.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- saludó él.

-Sí, hace un minuto…

-No hacía falta que me llamases, con un mensaje bastaba.

-Es que no me gustan los mensajes… Ni las llamadas, en realidad. Se podría decir que no me gustan los teléfonos.

-¿Por qué?

-Provocan demasiados malentendidos, prefiero hablar con la persona delante, aunque esto no facilita que alguien como yo pueda hablar más fácilmente con otros… Me estoy yendo del tema. ¿Nos vemos en la universidad?

-Sí, ¿cuánto crees que tardarás?

-Intentaré estar allí en media hora.- calculó Juvia.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿dónde?

-En nuestra aula, ¿estará abierta?

-Ni idea, hoy como no hay clase puede que esté cerrada.

-Bueno, nos vemos allí, y si está cerrada en la puerta.

-Vale, adiós.

-Hasta ahora…

Después de colgar, Juvia se acordó que no había preguntado a Mot si querría ir a jugar a baloncesto el domingo. Tenía que convencerle, y no sabía cómo estaba él de dispuesto. Ya vería qué haría, por el momento se puso en ligero vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, de manga larga y de color grisáceo, además de un gorro a juego.

Antes de irse comprobó que Gajeel dormía.

-¿Gajeel? ¿Estás despierto?- dijo asomándose a su habitación.

-Idiota…-murmuró él.

-Me voy, pasa un buen día.

Y se marchó sin decirle nada más a su amigo, sabía que era lo mejor en los casos en los que Gajeel se despertaba repentinamente.

Cuando llegó a la universidad, fue a la puerta de su clase y comprobó que estaba abierta. Gray estaba dentro ya.

-Siento la tardanza.- le saludó ella.

-Yo acabo de llegar, no te preocupes.

Ella se sentó en la mesa del lado de Gray y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra?- preguntó Juvia.

-Oh, claro.

-Hoy estás mejor.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Ella sonrió.

-No era una pregunta, digo que te noto mejor.

Él chasqueó la lengua y bajó la cabeza hacia el papel delante de Juvia.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Deberíamos escoger qué formato tendrá lo que vamos a escribir.- propuso Juvia.

-¿Qué opciones tenemos?- pensó él, y empezó a enumerar sus opciones.- Un libro, una revista, un periódico, una página web, un video blog...

-Creo que un libro es lo que mejor se adapta al propósito, después de todo no deja de ser literatura. ¿Tú qué utilizas más para leerla?

-Libros, claro.- contestó Gray.- Decidido entonces, escribiremos un libro.

-Uf, suena a que no lo vayamos a conseguir, "libro" es una palabra muy grande.

-Sí, pero creo que seremos capaces. Confía un poco en nosotros.- dijo Gray adoptando un pose serio.

-Tienes razón… Lo que sigue, ¿qué escribiremos? ¿De qué hablará la historia?

-Tú tienes cara de lectora de novelas románticas empedernida.- bromeó Gray.

-¡Eh, no solo leo romances! Además, no sería capaz de escribir una historia de amor, y menos cuando ni yo misma sé cómo… ¡Mejor otra cosa, sí, sí, otra cosa!

-No se me ocurre nada en lo que pueda ser bueno escribiendo…

-Yo estoy algo perdida también.

-Pero sé cómo solucionarlo.- dijo Gray repentinamente, cogiendo a Juvia de la mano y poniéndose en pie.- Coge tus cosas, nos vamos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ¡Tenemos que adelantar el proyecto!

-¡No me tomes por un irresponsable, pero para hacer un trabajo hay que investigar antes!

Gray siguió arrastrando a Juvia sin que supiera hacia dónde iban hasta salir de la universidad.

-¡Gray, dime dónde vamos!

-Iremos a la biblioteca.

-¿Y qué te costaba decírmelo? Me parece una buena idea, pero la universidad cuenta ya con una biblioteca que podemos consultar.

-Conozco una más completa, y donde nos atenderán mejor.

Tuvieron que coger el metro para ir, y a los 20 minutos llegaron. Gray no sabía si en el fondo lo estaba haciendo por el bien del proyecto, o por perder tiempo con Juvia.

Cuando salieron de la boca del metro, Gray volvió a coger a Juvia de la mano y la condujo, sin soltarla, hasta la segunda planta de la biblioteca de la ciudad.

No había casi gente, lo que Gray agradeció, pero desde el mostrador alguien notó su presencia.

-¡Lucy! ¿Aquellos no son Gray y Juvia?- se sorprendió Levy.

-¡Sí, son ellos! ¡Pero qué monada!- se alegró la rubia, haciéndoles señas con el brazo para que se acercasen.

Gray sonrió y Juvia comprendió que lo tenía pensado desde el principio. Se alegró mucho de volver a verlas.

-¡Qué sorpresa veros aquí!- bromeó Gray.

-Muy gracioso, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?- dijo Lucy.

-Venimos a documentarnos para un trabajo de literatura.- contestó Juvia.

-Habéis venido al lugar indicado, Levy y yo os ayudaremos con mucho gusto.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas, atendiendo de vez en cuando a la gente que entraba y tenía dudas, por supuesto. Estuvieron tomando como ejemplos diversas novelas de algunos géneros literarios: aventura, terror, drama, thriller, fantasía, romance…

-Nosotras vamos a dejaros pensarlo, cuando terminéis, dejad los libros en los estantes, ¿vale?- dijo Lucy.

-Y si queréis pregunta algo, estamos ahí.- les dijo también Levy.

Gray y Juvia se quedaron solos, sentados y rodeados de libros.

-Me alegro de haber visto de nuevo a Lucy y a Levy…- dijo Juvia.

- La verdad es que a Levy no la conozco muy bien, aunque es muy simpática. Yo soy amigo de Lucy, desde hace muchos años.

-Ah… amigos de hace años, qué bien…

"¿¡Es una rival en el amor!?" pensó ella, poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Te caen bien?- la cortó Gray.

-Claro, además, Levy está con Gajeel, y se ha preocupado por mí a veces… Y Lucy parece genial también.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema del proyecto… Deberíamos decidir sobre qué escribir.

-Me gustaría algo irreal.- dijo Juvia entonces.- Algo que no haya sucedido, ni que pueda ocurrir. Crear un lugar al que solo se puede acceder mediante nuestra historia.-pensó Juvia.

-Vaya, parece que lo tienes claro. Yo había pensado en crear una historia juvenil, si entramos en novela adulta nos podemos complicar, ya que estos lectores suelen ser más críticos y a veces exigen incoherencias en lo que leen.

-Conforme. Pues… revisando los estilos que conocemos, lo mejor sería enfocarnos hacia la novela fantástica.- concluyó Juvia, ojeando uno de los libros.

-Sería genial escribir sobre magia, dragones… ¡Con peleas!

-Y también se pondría más interesante si añadimos toques realistas y cotidianos… Como que los protagonistas tengan que ir al trabajo, ganarse la vida con el dinero que ganan…

-¿Un gremio…-empezó Gray.

-…de magos?- terminó Juvia, mientras ambos sonreían al ver que habían dado con lo que buscaban.

-Me gusta mucho, y como tiene que ser social, podríamos incluir a nuestros conocidos en la historia. Que los protagonistas sean reales.-aportó él.

-¿Qué nos está pasando?- rió Juvia.- ¿Esta inspiración nos la dan estas paredes?

-Te dije que Lucy y Levy ayudarían. Y yo creo que por hoy…- dijo Gray, mirando su reloj.- Por hoy ya hemos adelantado lo suficiente.

-Sí… Deberíamos esperar a que el profesor Marcel nos de la clase sobre método de recogida de datos para perfilar los últimos detalles.

Devolvieron todos los libros a su lugar y volvieron al mostrador para despedirse de Lucy y Levy.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?- dijo Lucy.

-Sí. Por cierto Levy, hace tiempo que no te veo con Gajeel.- dijo Juvia en voz baja.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo… Trabajo por la mañana, por la tarde sé que Gajeel está descansando porque trabaja por la noche y bueno, no sé cómo verle más.

-Vete ahora.- dijo Lucy convencida.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Yo te cubro, además, no hay mucha gente, yo sola podré apañármelas.

-Juvia y yo también hemos acabado por hoy.- añadió Gray.- Iros las dos juntas.

-Pero podríamos ir pensando en…- dudó Juvia.

-Que no, es suficiente.

Finalmente, Gray se marchó a casa solo, y Levy y Juvia fueron al piso de Gajeel juntas.

Por el camino hablaron de cómo les iba en clase o en el trabajo, sobre los planes del domingo y otras trivialidades, en realidad.

-Ya estamos casi.- dijo Juvia.- Adelántate, Levy, yo tengo que ir a un par de sitios antes de volver.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no, ve yendo tú con Gajeel, yo regresaré en un rato.

Juvia se fue sin darle oportunidad de contestar. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, planeaba estar toda la mañana con Gray adelantando el proyecto, y ahora no supo a dónde ir, pero ya se las apañaría: Gajeel y Levy merecían un poco de intimidad después de tantos días sin verse.

La puerta sonó un par de veces en el apartamento de Gajeel, que fue a abrir directamente sin preguntar quién era. Se acababa de levantar de la cama, aunque no estaba durmiendo, solo recreándose. Por ello, solo iba con unos pantalones cortos de algodón, descalzo y sin camiseta.

-¿Ya has vuelto a olvidar las… llaves?- dijo él al abrir, pensándose que sería Juvia.- Levy.

-Hola… ¿Molesto? Quiero decir, ¿estás ocupado?- saludó ella tímidamente.

A toda respuesta, Gajeel sonrió y cogió efusivamente a Levy en brazos.

-Tenía ganas de verte, enana.

-¡Oye, déjame en el suelo!

Muy lejos de obedecerle, empezó a besarla en el cuello y llevándola a su habitación.

-Ah… Gajeel, basta…

Él no paró, y la tumbó en la cama para recorrer su liviano cuerpo con sus labios.

-Dejemos la charla para luego.- pudo decir él entre tanta excitación.

Levy dejó la serenidad apartada y se dejó llevar también, porque tenía las mismas ganas que él de volver a explorar sus cuerpos, así que pronto la ropa les empezó a sobrar y los gemidos y muelles de la cama fueron lo único que se escucharon en toda la vivienda.

-¿Sabes lo del domingo?- dijo Levy una vez terminaron de hacer el amor, apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama y cubriéndose con una fina sábana.

-¿Qué se supone que debería saber?- contestó Gajeel acomodando a Levy sobre su torso, que empezó a acariciar.

-Vamos a salir con todos a jugar a baloncesto y luego hacer un picnic.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Todos?

-Sí, creo que los de la cena…

-No me digas que vas a ir… ¿Y Juvia? ¿Ella lo sabe?

-Sí.

-¿Y aún así irá? ¡Y tú tampoco deberías ir! ¿Recuerdas cómo esa puta nos trató?

-Sí, pero podemos divertirnos mucho juntos, tenemos que estar por encima de lo que ella diga o haga. Además, tengo entendido que Gray ha dicho que como se pase de la raya se irán.

-¿Tú realmente quieres ir?- dijo él, bajando el tono.

-Yo… sí, nunca hago cosas como estas, con amigos y tanta gente. Debe ser muy divertido…

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos ir… Pero solo voy para machacar a esos pijos en la cancha.- aceptó finalmente Gajeel, arrancando una sonrisa de Levy y un sincero abrazo.

-Te quiero mucho.- susurró Levy.

Gajeel solo pudo toser y enrojecerse, todo esto sin soltar a la que era su novia de entre sus brazos.


	15. Cosa de dos

Mientras Yuki salía de la ducha, envuelta en su albornoz rosa pálido, Gray llegaba al piso.

-Hola.- saludó él mientras su novia se pasaba la toalla por el pelo.

-Has llegado, creía que tardarías menos.- contestó ella acercándose para darle un beso rápido.

A Gray cada día le asombraba menos la facilidad de Yuki para cambiar de estado con tanta velocidad. ¿Bipolaridad?

-¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

-Sí, como siempre. Por cierto, mi padre quiere verte.- dijo ella cuidadosamente.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, solo me ha dicho que luego te llamaría para acordar una cita contigo. Y a mí no me ha invitado, ¿qué crees que podrá ser?

Gray se sentó en el sillón pensativo, y Yuki se apoyó encima de sus rodillas mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su novio.

-Tu padre es una persona extraña.- dijo él simplemente, sin la intención de iniciar otra discusión.- Todo lo que le envuelve es un misterio…

-Bueno, pronto lo sabremos. ¿Preparamos la comida? ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

Él sonrió y entró a la cocina junto a Yuki, más que dispuesto a aceptar lo que parecía una tregua, pero sin olvidar la situación en la que se encontraba. Eso era lo último que tenía que olvidar, pues si Yuki le volvía a pillar en un arrebato él no estaría preparado para afrontarlo con serenidad.

El padre de Yuki no tardó en llamar a Gray.

-¿Diga?

-Gray, supongo que mi hija ya te ha avisado de mi llamada.

-Sí, algo me ha dicho…

-Ven esta tarde a mi casa, a las 18:00. ¿Entendido?

-A las 18:00… creo que me viene bien.

El padre de Yuki no respondió, simplemente asintió y colgó, dando por terminada la conversación.

"Capullo"

Mientras tanto, Juvia daba un paseo cerca del piso que compartía con Gajeel, habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en la mañana que había compartido con Gray y cómo habían disfrutado. Intentó volver a pensar en que no le quería. Recordaba a otro hombre que actualmente era parte de su vida: Mot, el cariño que le estaba cogiendo, lo buena persona que estaba siendo con ella y lo cómoda que estaba con él.

-No sé ni lo que quiero…- se dijo, notando unas finas gotas de lluvia que la hicieron alzar la cabeza.

Se habían alzado unos nubarrones significativos que ahora descargaban su interior sobre Juvia. Sin bajar la cabeza, la lluvia se intensificó. Todo indicaba a que el mundo quería despertar a Juvia y tomara una decisión rápido, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a forzarse a ello.

Tranquilamente, y mojándose por momentos, regresó a casa, suponiendo que había dado tiempo más que suficiente para que Gajeel y Levy pasasen un rato de intimidad.

Su teléfono sonó mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura del piso. Era Mot.

-Juvia.- dijo él con poca voz.- ¿Puedes hablar?

-Claro, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? Te noto cansado.

-Esta noche no abriremos el Panther… Siento haberte avisado con tan poco tiempo.

-No importa, no pasa nada, ¿pero estás bien? ¿A qué se debe?

-Creo que estoy enfermo o alguna gilipollez así… O eso dice mi hermano, así que me ha prohibido abrir esta noche.

-¡¿Estás enfermo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-Juvia, tranquila que no voy a morirme. El caso es que él se niega a abrir el pub, dice que todos nos merecemos una noche de descanso…

-Eso está muy bien, el día fuerte es mañana, así que es mejor que descanses esta noche.- dijo Juvia algo nerviosa.

-No pienses eso ni por un instante, de noche tranquila nada. Quiero que nos veamos.

-¿Cómo? Pero si… si estás enfermo.

-¿No quieres quedar conmigo?- sugirió Mot.

-¿Quedar cómo? ¿Cómo en una… cita?

-Si quieres llamarlo así… Me apetece pasar tiempo contigo, donde estemos cómodos y lejos del ruido del Panther. Así que me preguntaba si querrías cenar en mi casa.

-Pero yo… no sé dónde vives.

-Que te acompañe Gajeel, él sabe el camino.

-De acuerdo.- aceptó ella más contenta de lo que aparentaba.- Iré, ¿a qué hora?

-Cuando quieras, yo no voy a moverme de la cama… ¿de verdad vendrás?

-Eso he dicho.- se sorprendió Juvia, viendo la incredulidad de él.- Iré.

Gray llegó a la hora acordada a casa de su suegro, el padre de Yuki. Se quedó unos minutos parado delante de la fachada lila, intentando prepararse unas contestaciones que no incendiaran a su suegro. Se le hacía raro pensar en él como "suegro", ya que no estaba casado con su hija ni nada así, pero aún así… Ese hombre le ponía de los nervios. Finalmente llamó al timbre y el mayordomo le atendió.

-Gracias.- dijo Gray cuando le condujo. Nunca recordaba cómo se llamaba ese hombre, a pesar de verle cada vez que él y Yuki pasaban por esa casa.

-Vaya, Gray, qué puntual.- saludó el hombre, sentado en un sillón de cuero marrón mientras sostenía un vaso de cristal con algo dentro. Whiskey, pensó Gray.

-Buenas tardes, señor Neu.- se presentó.

-Toma asiento, tenemos que hablar.

Gray obedeció y no dijo ninguna palabra.

-¿Quieres un trago?- ofreció. Se mostraba extraño esa tarde, más de lo habitual.

-No, no me apetece.

-Pues mejor. Vayamos al grano.- anunció mientras comprobaba la alineación de sus uñas.- Voy a ayudarte.

-¿Perdone? No hay nada que usted pueda hacer para ayudarme, que yo sepa.- dijo, pero no quería sonar tan maleducado, solo expresó lo primero que le salió. Igualmente, la idea era la misma.

-Que tú sepas, y tú sabes tan poco… Pero no te culpo, eres joven y a ti se te aplican todas esas absurdeces que se les atribuyen a los chicos como tú.

Gray estaba confuso. No hablaba.

-Vas a trabajar para mí, en mi empresa.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero yo ahora no…

-No te confundas. Estás empezando a hartarme, y si no fuese por Yuki ya me hubiese encargado de ti como te mereces. No te lo ofrezco: te lo ordeno. Mi hija no puede estar con alguien que ni tiene trabajo, entre muchas otras cosas, pero ese es otro tema…

-No voy a trabajar para usted.

-Sí lo harás. Voy a abrir una sede en una pequeña ciudad costera, de la que te ocuparás tú. No vas a hacer que me eche atrás, porque si se diera el caso, tú cargarías con los gastos de cancelación, las reservas y un sinfín de papeleo que te arruinaría la vida.

-Lo tienes todo bien atado, ¿eh?- dijo Gray apretando los puños. Le costaba trabajo contener su ira enfrente de un sinvergüenza de tal envergadura.

-Yo siempre lo tengo todo bien atado. Tienes tiempo para hacerte a la idea, el edificio central todavía no está, porque están oponiendo resistencia los propietarios del terreno.

-¡¿Y es necesario edificar sobre un lugar que ya está habitado, y más en contra de su voluntad?!

-Es que me gusta ese lugar, y sustituyéndolo le haríamos un favor a la ciudad y a nosotros mismos. Previsión de futuro, chaval.

-Tengo otra pregunta… ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Tan de repente? ¿A qué se debe?

-A mi hija. Si no te ha contado nada ella sabrá por qué, y no seré yo el que diga nada.

-¡¿Lo habéis planeado todo?!

-Ella no sabe nada.

Gray sabía que le estaba mintiendo, estaba seguro del todo, pero prefirió guardarse su opinión. Si su novia jugaba sucio, él también. Entonces se levantó del sillón.

-Ya he tenido suficiente. Detenga sus estúpidos planes porque no voy a ceder.

-Cuando sepas todo lo que has de saber te echarás atrás.- rió el padre de Yuki.

Se marchó intentando no pegar un portazo, y se quedó con las ganas. Sabía que hablar con ese señor le iba a poner de mal humor, pero siempre albergaba la esperanza de… ver algo positivo en él.

Cuando llegó a casa había tomado la decisión de hacer como que no estaba enterado de nada, así comprobaría hasta qué punto estaba siendo manipulado por los deseos de Yuki y su jodido padre. "¿Por qué tendrán tanta… maldad? ¿Qué tenemos en común esta gente y yo?" solía preguntarse Gray, ahora más que nunca, y siempre recordaba vagamente a Juvia, a su amabilidad y su honor intachable.

Yuki estaba en casa, y muy cariñosamente le recibió y le preguntó por la cita.

-¿Cómo ha ido, cielo?

-Oh, muy bien.- se limitó a decir él, sabiendo que ella conocía a la perfección el contenido de la conversación. Además, tampoco olvidaba que había algo que le estaba ocultando, según su suegro.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Qué quería?

-Digamos que es un secreto de yerno y suegro.

Ella estaba muy confusa, y empezó a pensar que quizás su padre había dicho algo que ella desconocía. Gray vio su duda y rodeó el tema, pensando en aprovechar la repentina amabilidad de Yuki.

-Podríamos salir mañana por la noche, ¿no? Me apetece ir a donde trabajan Juvia y Gajeel.- dijo, tentando el terreno.- ¿Te hace?

-Está bien, así les conocemos un poco más antes del gran partido del domingo.

-Hala, casi me olvido de eso. Al principio no me apetecía mucho ir, pero conforme va acercándose el día, voy teniendo más ganas. ¿Cómo nos lo montaremos?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Yuki.

-¿Haremos un chicos contra chicas?

-¿Cómo? ¡No! Podemos hacer un… ¿Guays contra fracasados?

-Y tú formas parte de los Guays, ¿verdad?-suspiró Gray.

-Por supuesto, solo hay que mirar alrededor, no hacen falta palabras. Yo quiero jugar contigo, Lucy, Natsu y Erza.

-No me gusta que te refieras a Juvi… a mis amigos como fracasados.

-Solo estaba bromeando, cariño. ¿Entonces mañana quieres que vayamos a ese pub?- abordó ahora el tema.

-Así es. Llamaremos al resto, seguro que lo pasamos genial.

Eso habría que verlo.

Gajeel dejó a Juvia sobre las 20:00 de la tarde en la puerta del piso de Mot, su jefe.

Estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, y se había esmerado para resultarle agradable a la vista a Mot. Llevaba su melena azulada suelta, cayéndole por los hombros, y ataviada de un vestido oscuro de flores, con el cuello redondo, manga larga y de largo hasta por encima de las rodillas. Estaba preciosa, realmente encantadora. Pero por mucho que quisiera convencerse, no olvidaba a Gray. Mot le encantaba, habían dejado claro sus sentimientos, pero aún así le parecía algo extraño estar así con ambos. Si fuese por ella se dejaría envolver por los brazos de Gray a todas horas, pero Mot le ofrecía incluso más que eso, y tampoco le desagradaba. Era un eterno conflicto interior que la acompañaría a todas horas.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, casi negra, y llamó al timbre. Esperó unos instantes y nadie le abrió ni respondió. Posó su mano sobre el pomo y comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta. Se tomó la libertad de entrar sin permiso, aunque lo tuviese anteriormente, y se adentró en la casa de Mot. Como esperaba, estaba todo bastante desordenado: había ropa esparcida por encima del sofá, platos sucios en la pila, folios por el suelo. Juvia intentó obviar todo lo que estaba viendo y llamó a Mot en voz alta. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta esta vez.

-¿Mot?

Nada. Buscó un poco más y por fin encontró a Mot en su pequeña habitación, igual de desordenada que el resto del apartamento, por supuesto. Juvia se acercó a él, que dormía dentro de la cama, entre sábanas y almohadas. Sonrió, y estuvo a punto de irse y no molestarle, pero él la cogió por la muñeca.

-¿Dónde vas?- dijo él sonriente.

-Te he visto tan tranquilo que no quería despertarte.- contestó.- ¿Sigues enfermo?

-¡Que no estoy enfermo!

Juvia dudó de sus palabras y colocó el dorso de su mano en la frente de Mot.

-Estás un poco caliente.- dedujo ella tras unos segundos.

-Eso es porque estás aquí.- respondió, arrastrándola encima de él, tumbándola en la cama.

La besó, rodeándola por completo con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él. Juvia sentía cómo el corazón se le aceleraba.

Mot era un hombre muy atractivo, y él era consciente de ello y lo aprovechaba para seducir a Juvia. Ambos conocían el juego que se traían, y les gustaba.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- dijo Juvia de repente, separándose unos centímetros de Mot.

Se acomodó a su lado, sobre la cama y siendo abrazada por él.

-¿De qué se trata?

-El domingo unos amigos me han invitado a un partido de baloncesto, y como falta gente, me preguntaba si vendrías…

-Eso está hecho, me encanta. Gracias por pedírmelo.

-Pero si estás enferm… Los siento, si te encuentras un poco mal, no deberías venir.

-Chorradas. Quiero ir, será divertido. Los domingos me los paso encerrado aquí, con una resaca para morirse. Hacer algo saludable no me hará daño.

-Creo que hará falta alguien más… ¿Henry vendría?

-¿Mi hermano? Suele pasar todo el tiempo que no está trabajando con su hijo… Mi sobrino, digo. Puede que si se lo pedimos vengan los dos.

A Juvia le gustó la idea, le encantaban los niños, y ahora no aceptaría un no como respuesta por parte del barman del Panther.


	16. Entre sábanas

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece que prepare algo?- decía Juvia, todavía encima de la cama de Mot.

-Todo lo que necesito lo tengo aquí.- contestó él con un guiño.

Mot la atrajo hacia él con suavidad y la acomodó a su lado.

-Espero que no me contagies…

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no estoy enfermo? Solo es cansancio.

-Pues si estás cansado deberías dormir.- resolvió Juvia.

Él solo rió y la besó en los labios, profundamente. Sus lenguas no tardaron en chocar y sintieron electricidad en ellas. Juvia posó sus manos en la cara de Mot y este la rodeó por detrás del cuello. Apretaban sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro, sin dejar de oír sus profundas respiraciones.

-Oye Juvia… ¿me harías un masaje?- pensó Mot, separándose unos centímetros de los labios de Juvia.

-¿Un masaje? Pero si yo no sé…

-Que sepas dar masajes o no es lo de menos, solo inténtalo. Venga, hazlo por mí, que estoy malito.- dijo Mot sonriendo mientras imitaba toser.

-Eres un aprovechado.- rió ella también, incorporándose y quedando de rodillas sobre la cama.- ¿Dónde lo quieres?

-En la espalda estaría bien.

Ella asintió y Mot se puso cara abajo, apoyando la cara sobre una mullida almohada, girando un poco el rostro para ver a Juvia de reojo. Ella por su parte se lo iba a tomar enserio, así que se puso encima de la espalda de Mot, apoyando una rodilla a cada lado. Luego y decidida le quitó la camiseta, con suavidad.

Ahí estaba, bajo él, un hombre que realmente le gustaba. Tenía una espalda ancha, al igual que sus hombros. Observó que tenía tres lunares alineados en un costado y le hizo mucha gracia.

-Allá voy…- anunció ella tímidamente.

-Cuando quieras.

Juvia empezó colocando sus manos bajo su cuello, pero apenas las movió. Estaba nerviosa. Mot buscó con la mano a tientas a Juvia, encima de él, y le acarició la pierna, suave pero sugerente, hasta traspasar el vestido y poner su mano bajo él.

-Qué piel tan suave tienes…- murmuró Mot.- Muy suave.

Juvia se puso roja y hundió la cabeza en la espalda de Mot. Entonces le dio un pequeño beso, justo en la nuca.

A Mot se le erizó la piel, y Juvia lo notó. Le estaba gustando, así que empezó a acariciarle y a besarle más. Entonces, sin dejar el tacto de su piel, deslizó sus manos al torso de Mot, en contacto con el colchón.

Él se estaba alterando, y le costaba mantenerse en su lugar. Juvia en cambio estaba irreconocible, una nueva faceta que a Mot, desde luego, le encantaba.

-Juvia… ah, espera un segundo.

Juvia se detuvo y bajo ella, Mot se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su masajeadora cara a cara. Se incorporó y ya con la espalda en vertical, se lanzó hacia el cuello de Juvia.

-Ah… ¡Ah!- gemía ella.

-Deja que yo participe también.-besaba, lamía incluso mordisqueaba el fino cuello de ella.- ¿Nunca habías hecho nada así antes?

-No… Yo, esto… Nunca.

-Se te nota, las vírgenes se excitan enseguida… Seguro que también estás muy húmeda.

Juvia se sobresaltó y notó el tacto de la mano de Mot por su zona sexual, por encima de su delicada ropa interior.

-¡Aaaaah!- gimió ella.

-Lo sabía. Puedes gritar cuanto quieras, no tendré compasión contigo.

A pesar de no decirlo en voz alta, ella notaba perfectamente la excitación de Mot, que resaltaba como una roca bajo sus pantalones.

Empezaron a mover instintivamente sus caderas, haciéndose notar.

Mot fue más allá y mientras tocaba a Juvia por debajo del vestido, con la mano libre buscó la cremallera en la espalda del vestido de ella, y la deslizó hacia abajo. Se detuvieron y Juvia dejó que le bajara el vestido por los hombros, hasta dejarlo por la cintura.

Mot contemplaba los grandes pechos de ella, cubiertos por una bonita lencería oscura.

Le estaba costando aguantar y no desnudarla del tirón, pero estaba siendo considerado para que Juvia tuviese un buen recuerdo de aquella noche, su primera noche.

Besó sus pechos y Juvia apretaba los puños sobre el colchón.

-¿Te gusta? Si quieres me detengo…- dijo Mot.

-No, no pares, por favor.

Se volvió a abalanzar y la echó hacia atrás, hasta volverla a tumbar sobre la cama, solo que esta vez él encima y de frente. La miró bajo él, y no pudo resistirse a acabar de quitarle su vestido de flores. Ella tampoco se quedó quieta y desabrochó el pantalón de Mot, tirando también de ellos hacia abajo.

Él captó la señal y se los acabó de quitar por sí mismo, ya que en esa postura, era difícil que Juvia los quitara por su cuenta.

-Mot… Tengo que decirte algo…- dijo ella intentando parecer serena.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, pero me apetece mucho hacerlo… contigo.

-Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro eso. Nada de amor, no hace falta insistir, pero si lo haces supongo que es porque tienes a alguien al que amas.

-Sí.

-Aun así quieres hacerlo conmigo.

-Sí, me lo merezco. Él se acuesta con su maldita novia todas las noches, así que yo haré también lo que quiera.

-Vaya Juvia, tengo que reconocer que no pensara que fueses así…

-¿Así cómo?

-No hagas que te lo diga.

Mot dio por finalizada la conversación con un fuerte beso, y además, con vía libre tras sus palabras.

Le desabrochó el sujetador torpemente y se lo arrancó sin pensarlo dos veces. A ella pareció importarle más bien poco, pues no dejaba de acariciarle todo el cuerpo ni de besarle.

Mot agarró los dos pechos de Juvia y acomodó sus manos a ellos, haciéndola gemir más fuerte que antes. Los recorrió con los dedos, y luego con su lengua, sin dejarse un rastro sin lamer.

Juvia no paraba de gritar, y en un esfuerzo hizo su siguiente movimiento: desnudar por completo a Mot, cosa que no le costó, ya que él se dejó hacer.

Vio su creciente y duro miembro y lo agarró con una mano.

-Ah… Oh.

Juvia tomó la iniciativa y empujó a Mot sobre la cama, colocándose de nuevo sobre él mientras le iba quitando las bragas del todo. Y ahí estaban, el uno y la otra, desnudos tal y como llegaron al mundo.

-Espera un segundo, Juvia, coge un condón del primer cajón.- dijo Mot respirando con fuerza, señalando con la cabeza la mesita de noche que estaba a poca distancia.

Juvia obedeció y alargó su brazo hasta llegar al cajón. Pero cuando lo abrió y vio qué contenía se asustó un poco.

Efectivamente había un par de condones, todavía por usar, pero no era lo único. Esposas, geles estimulantes, ¿vibradores?

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, no lo usaré contigo… o sí, como gustes.

-¡No, no hace falta! Pero no sabía que… ¿Usas todo esto?

Estaban manteniendo una conversación entre tanta excitación y ganas, pero era lo que les surgía.

-Suelo tener una vida sexual bastante… completa, y claro, hago cosas nuevas con la gente…

-¿Gente?

-No siempre me acuesto con las mismas personas, a veces con chicas, otras veces con chicos, y… también hay veces en las que con todos a la vez. Tengo algo más en el armario de allá, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?

-No, no.

-¿Tienes alguna fantasía que pueda ayudarte a cumplir? Pues esposarme, azotarme, hacerme usar el vibrador…

-Esto está empezando a ser demasiado libertino para mí, así que haré como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Mot rio y asintió. Juvia sacó el preservativo y se lo dio a Mot, que lo abrió y lo inspeccionó.

-Pónmelo tú, Juvia.- le dijo al oído, suavemente.

Ella tragó saliva y lo colocó sobre la punta del pene de Mot, y luego lo deslizó hacia abajo. Hecho, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no se le daba del todo mal. Menudo talento.

-Ya está…

-Entonces… allá voy.

Juvia volvió a tragar saliva y cogió aire. Mot se introdujo suavemente dentro de ella.

-Ahora vamos a movernos… despacio.

Ella seguía sus indicaciones y recibía las embestidas de él con gritos y más gemidos. Le apretaba entre sus piernas y le cogía por el cuello, para que la besase.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez se devoraban.

No dejaron de devorarse en toda la noche.

Gray y Yuki estaban en la cama, recostados en el cabecero. Yuki ojeaba una revista mientras Gray escribía en su portátil.

-¿Qué escribes?- preguntó Yuki curiosa.

-Ideas para un proyecto de la universidad. Si no lo anoto rápido, seguro que se me olvida.

-Wow, tú sí que sabes cómo divertirte un viernes por la noche.

Entonces Yuki le dio un beso en la mejilla y le propinó unas caricias en el torso.

-Yuki, estoy cansado.- cortó Gray.

-¿Entonces por qué duermes desnudo? Siempre quieres provocarme.

-Sabes que es una manía, no lo hago porque me apetezca acostarme contigo.

-¿Ni un poco tan solo?

Yuki bajó su mano más abajo hasta dar con el miembro de su novio. Lo acarició, pero antes de que la cosa fuese más allá, Gray la cogió de la muñeca y la apartó de su pene.

-He dicho que no, Yuki.

Ella bufó y se dio la vuelta con aires de resentimiento.

-Buenas noches.- dijo finalmente en tono cortante.

-Que descanses.- siguió Gray, sin prestarle más atención.

Yuki apagó la luz y no dijo ni una palabra más, pero mantenía la esperanza de que Gray cerrase el ordenador y se entregara a ella esa noche. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, solo pensó en lo extraño que estaba desde que había vuelto de hablar con su padre.

Yuki sabía perfectamente el contenido de la conversación, incluso más que eso. Su padre y ella habían pensado en cómo satisfacerla a costa de Gray. Su amor era enfermizo, pero amor, al fin y al cabo, y quería estar con Gray hasta el final a cualquier precio, así que tenían que atarle de una forma u otra. Por parte de su padre, abriría un edificio de oficinas en una pequeña ciudad en la costa. Eso casi implicaba encontrar una casa allí, para no estar yendo y volviendo todos los días. Eso les daría estabilidad, o eso quería pensar Yuki, pero el caso es que se acababan de mudar a donde estaban ahora y la cosa no pareció funcionar.

Daba igual, estaba dispuesta a volver a empezar. Además, ahora estaría atado por un contrato laboral que arreglaría su padre, y otra noticia que pensaba darle más adelante… Solo para asegurarse.

Gajeel también pasaba la noche con Levy, en el piso de él. Le explicó que esa noche no trabajaba, que Juvia estaba con Mot y toda la historia.

-¿Has pensado en que vivamos juntos, Gajeel?- preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama, al lado de su novio.

-¿Vivir juntos?- dijo él algo extrañado.- Vaya, sí que vas rápido.

-Sí. Lo he estado pensando, y mi piso es más grande que este. Además ya está pagado, así que te ahorrarías el tener que alquilar este.

-No puedo hacer eso, al menos no de momento.- contestó él muy sereno.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo hacerle eso a Juvia. Acepté acogerla, ahora no puedo dejarla tirada a las dos semanas… ¿Entiendes?

-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado… ¿Pero y si le cedes la casa a ella? Que Juvia pase a ser la inquilina, digo.

-Ella no tiene ahorros, y con la miseria que gana en el Panther no podría vivir por su cuenta.

-¿No puede ayudarla nadie?- insistió Levy, no por intentar convencerle, solo por conocer a Juvia algo más.

-No tiene a nadie, está sola. Lo ha estado toda su vida, así que… Bueno, yo no podría darle un problema así.

-Siento haber preguntado…- dijo ella arrepentida.- No quería que la dejases así.

-No te preocupes enana. Pero tu idea me ha gustado mucho, eso de vivir juntos y tal…- murmuró Gajeel sonrojado.

-¿De verdad? Aunque no vivamos del todo juntos, podemos pasar temporadas los dos. Tú puedes venir los días que quieras a mi casa, yo… también podría venir aquí.

-Conforme, aquí eres bien recibida por Juvia y por mí, cuando quieras.

-Y así experimentamos aunque sea un poco la convivencia de pareja.

-Joder, lo haces sonar muy formal, corta el rollo.

-Perdón, perdón, míster informal.

**Nota del autor**

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, hola otra vez. Antes que nada disculpadme por haber estado sin actualizar más días de lo acostumbrado, pero es que he estado de vacaciones en la playa cuatro días y ya sabéis lo que pasa._

_¡También quería recordaros y animaros a que me dejéis reviews, pues como ya dije en una ocasión, el capítulo final está todavía por escribir!_

_Solo eso, gracias por leer._

_William Egret_


	17. Deseable

Era casi mediodía y la luz del sol traspasaba las cortinas tímidamente. Juvia se levantó de la cama y miró cuanto la rodeaba, entonces recordó la noche anterior, dónde estaba y con quién. A su lado estaba Mot, con la cabeza hundida en su almohada y con las sábanas en los pies. Para colmo iba desnudo, al igual que ella, pero Juvia sí se había tapado por la noche con la manta.

-No me extraña que luego enferme…- murmuró con ternura, dándole un pequeño beso en la oreja.

Tuvo que contenerse en ese mismo instante, pues verse desnudos y con los recuerdos de la pasión que habían tenido martilleándole la mente, le hacía querer abalanzarse sobre él y volver a sentirse igual de satisfecha.

Quiso contenerse, pero había tantas cosas que quería hacer con Mot… y no necesariamente fuera de la cama.

Pero negó con la cabeza, y se convenció que eso podía esperar. Se levantó silenciosamente y se miró en el espejo del baño. Se sorprendió de su buen aspecto y sonrió, contenta de sentirse tan feliz. Eso debía ser aquello que se suele decir de la alegría de quién… "hace el amor".

Se arregló el pelo un poco y se lo echó por detrás de las orejas. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus pechos, con marcas rojas y algún pequeño arañazo cercano a los rosados pezones. Giró la cabeza y cogió una camiseta gris colgada en una percha detrás de la puerta.

Se la puso para sentirse más protegida, y cuando se lavó la cara se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó café en la despensa y puso agua a hervir. Ya que las vio, preparó también unas tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, lo puso sobre una bandeja que llevó a la cama.

-Mot, despierta.- dijo entrando.

Él murmuró algo inaudible pero no abrió los ojos. Juvia dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y le pellizcó el trasero con una risa.

-¡Venga!

-¡Joder!- fue lo primero que dijo él.

-Buenos días.- saludó ella.

Él también le sonrió y la agarró por la espalda, tumbándola hacia él. Empezó a besarle el cuello y a quitarle la camiseta que se había puesto.

-Mot, espera.- se resistió ella entre risas.- He hecho el desayuno.

Mot se detuvo y miró la bandeja.

-¡Oh! Entonces no debemos desaprovecharlo, y menos si lo has preparado con tus propias manos.- dijo frotándose las manos.

Juvia cogió la bandeja y se acostó al lado de Mot.

-Hoy es la fiesta, ¿no?- dijo cogiendo una taza de café.

-¿Mh?-se extrañó él con la boca llena de tostadas.- Ah, era de… ¿indios y vaqueros?

-Así es. Es mi primer sábado, espero hacerlo bien…

-Tú lo haces todo bien.

-Pero habrá mucha gente y bueno… Se me va a hacer extraño.

-Si alguien te hace algo que no quieres me lo cargo, así que por eso no te comas la cabeza.

-¡Eso no es lo que…! Déjalo.

-¿Por qué no llamas a tus amigos? Que se pasen esta noche, será divertido. Además, así veo las caras que tengo que machacar en el partido de baloncesto.

Juvia rio y apoyó su cabezo contra el hombro de Mot.

-Podría hacerlo… Pero me da algo de corte que me vean trabajar.

-De corte nada, no haces nada malo. Vale que mi pub no sea el más exquisito, pero tampoco es para avergonzarse.

-No lo digo por eso.-dijo Juvia apresurada.- Voy a llamarles, venga.

-Dame un beso.- pidió Mot de repente.

Ella accedió, y le dejó con una caricia en la mejilla para ir a coger su teléfono.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se volvió a acostar y llamó a Gajeel.

-¿Qué quieres?- saludó él, tan amable como de costumbre.

-Había pensado en decirle a Levy que venga esta noche a la fiesta del Panther, avísala, ¿quieres?

-¿¡Y ese tono!? Y además, yo ya…

Juvia le colgó sin dejarle terminar.

Mot rio a carcajadas a su lado.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- dijo cuando se recompuso.

-Seguro que viene Levy, ahora llamaré… a Gray.

-Uy, Gray, ¿quién es ese?

-Del que estoy enamorada.

-Pero tiene novia.

Juvia asintió.

-Pues asegúrate que venga, él y su novia.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Vamos a enseñarle qué se pierde al no estar contigo, nada malo.

Juvia tardó en comprender que Mot iba a ayudarla, aunque quizás las formas no eran las mejores… De todas formas no tenía nada que perder. Al final marcó el número de Gray.

-¿Juvia? ¿Sucede algo?- fue lo primero que dijo, extrañado por la llamada.

-No, nada grave. Me preguntaba si… Bueno, quería invitaros esta noche al Panther. Hay una fiesta y me gustaría que vinieseis.

-No te lo vas a creer, pero ya habíamos hablado sobre ello. Nos acercaremos, tenlo por seguro.

-Oh, qué bien… Entonces nos veremos allí.

-Sí. ¡Por cierto, he tenido algunas ideas para nuestro proyecto!

-¡Lo había olvidado! Yo no he pensado en nada…- se lamentó ella, aunque con todo lo que había estado haciendo, era normal.- Lo siento.

-No, no te disculpes, lo he hecho porque se me ha ocurrido… Ya pensaremos en más cosas… los dos juntos.

Juvia se quedaría todo el día con el teléfono en la oreja mientras Gray le hablase, y su cara daba muestras de ello.

Mot estaba a su lado y sonrió al verla.

-Sí que estás enamorada, ¿eh?- murmuró.

Seguían hablando por teléfono, y él decidió jugar mientras tanto. Bajó lentamente hasta encararse con las caderas de Juvia y levantó su camisa unos centímetros. Debajo no llevaba nada puesto, así que empezó a besar su sexo, lo lamía y acariciaba con la nariz.

-¡Ah… ahhh!- gritó Juvia.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- se asustó Gray al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Juvia?

-Ah… lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar… ah, nos veremos esta noche. Si… si necesitas algo llámame.

-Como quieras, pero ¿estás bien?

-Sí, de verdad… Hasta luego Gray.

Nada más colgar, Mot se detuvo y volvió a ponerse como estaba antes, al lado de Juvia.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- gritó Juvia.

-Solo te estoy ayudando a conquistar a tu caballero.

-Seguro que habrá notado que pasaba algo raro… Gray no es tonto.

-Lo que acaba de saber es que tú tienes una vida independiente a la de él. Que no le necesitas para que te dé placer, que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que estar pensando en ese proyecto del que hablabais.

-No quiero darle celos, si eso es lo que dices.

-Solo te aconsejo que seas natural. A mí me apetecía que experimentases sexo oral justo cuando estabas hablando con él, así que lo he hecho.

-Sí, claro…- dijo ella escéptica y algo avergonzada.- ¿Y esta noche?

-Esta noche será otra más. Te sacaré a bailar, te besaré y me besarás, delante y detrás de Gray, tienes que actuar como siempre.

-No va a funcionar. Por verme contigo no va a quererme más…

-No se trata de eso solamente, pero admito que así te verás más deseable… Aunque ya lo eres, no entiendo cómo no puede verlo.

-Yo no soy tan deseable como dices. Y él tiene a Yuki.

-Pues te aseguro que se arrepentirá de estar con esa, y deja ya de ponerme en duda.

-¿Y si todo esto lo haces para que me quede contigo?- se atrevió a decir Juvia.

Mot se quedó unos segundos callado, y luego le contestó.

-Yo no quiero "estar" contigo, me canso de repetirlo. No podría serte fiel, si te he de ser sincero. Yo… en mi sexualidad, no podría estar con una sola persona y respetarla, y tú mereces que te respete, por eso quiero que no demos un paso más. Además, yo ya tengo a un "alguien".

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Tenemos una relación muy abierta, porque nos conocemos y sabemos cómo somos. Pero supongo que es lo más cercano a una relación que tengo. Es un chico genial, se llama Fried.

-¿Es un hombre?- dijo ella algo perpleja, aunque cada vez le extrañaba menos la vida sexual de Mot.

-Sí, por eso te digo, me es difícil cerrarme en una relación tradicional. Así soy feliz, y mientras no haga daño a nadie lo soy más todavía.

-Eres una buena persona…- declaró Juvia, acercándose para darle un suave beso en los labios, aunque se le hizo raro después de que le dijera que mantenía una amistad especial con un hombre.

-Oye… ¿sabes qué me apetece? Hacértelo contra la ventana, con las cortinas abiertas.

-¡No quiero que nadie me vea desnuda en una situación así!

Mot acompañó a Juvia al piso de Gajeel y se despidieron hasta la noche. Eran casi las 18:00, así que tenía poco tiempo para descansar y arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

Gajeel estaba medio dormido en el sofá cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-¡Mira quién se digna a aparecer!- saludó él.

-¿Ibas a dormir?

-Un poco, quería echarme una pequeña siesta antes de marcharnos. Esta noche va a ser larga.

-Yo también quería descansar.- dijo Juvia sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-¡Pues vete a la cama, aquí estaba yo!

-Ya estoy aburrida de estar metida en una cama, deja que me quede aquí, que no te he visto en todo el día.

Juvia apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gajeel y cerró los ojos. Él se resignó e hizo lo mismo, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, pegados el uno al otro, como los buenos amigos que eran.

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que se quedaron dormidos, hasta que el teléfono de Gajeel les despertó.

-Gajeel… te están llamando.- dijo Juvia despertándose.

-Da igual, déjalo que suene.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de levantarse, pero lo hicieron de un salto al darse cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos. Gajeel descolgó el teléfono y atendió la llamada. Era Levy.

-Gajeel, ¿dónde estáis? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Nos acabamos de despertar, así que no te andes por las ramas, maldita sea.

-Estamos aquí todos, ¿no pensáis venir?

-Sí, vamos en un segundo… ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes sois todos?

-Estoy con Lucy, Gray, Yuki… ¡y ya sabes quienes son todos! Venid ya.

-Oye, espera un segundo.- dijo Gajeel conteniendo la risa.- ¿Vais disfrazados?

-¡Claro que vamos disfrazados! ¿No era una fiesta de indios y vaqueros? ¡Aquí todo el mundo lo está!

-¡Oye Juvia!- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a su amiga, que estaba sentada a su lado.- Que dicen que están todos disfrazados.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- rieron los dos. Imaginárselos en esa situación era algo que les superaba.

-¡Dejad de reír y venid!- chilló Levy, acompañada por los gritos del resto que estaba con ella.

Colgó, y Gajeel y Juvia se vistieron con lo primero que vieron en el armario, ya que al llegar tendrían que disfrazarse también.

-Lo bueno es que aunque lleguemos tarde el jefe no nos reñirá, ¿no? Ahora que sois tan amigos…

-No digas tonterías y date prisa.

Aunque Juvia sabía que Mot no iba a recriminarle haber llegado tarde… al menos no a ella.


	18. Escenario

Gajeel y Juvia salieron disparados del piso, ambos vestidos con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla, algo rápido para ponerse y quitarse. Llegaban 20 minutos tarde, y todavía les faltaba llegar. Decidieron ir al Panther en el coche de Gajeel, aparcado no muy lejos de su bloque.

Era un automóvil viejo, la pintura saltaba y mostraba zonas oxidadas. Los asientos no eran el último grito en confort y no estaba al día con las medidas de seguridad, pero lo había comprado por un buen precio, además funcionaba, así que el resto dejaba de importar.

El Panther empezaba a llenarse de gente, y ya había grupos más numerosos de los que formaban Gray, Yuki, Natsu, Lucy, Levy y Erza.

Gray miraba cada dos segundos la entrada desde que Levy les había dicho que ya llegaban.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?- propuso Yuki.- Estoy cansada de esperar, venga.

Todos asintieron pero no se movieron del sitio, solo se movían vagamente al compás de la música que sonaba por los altavoces.

Yuki estaba disfrutando, a pesar de no haberlo imaginado jamás. Le encantaba la situación, y tener la oportunidad de ir vestida así le gustaba también: solo llevaba unos shorts y un chaleco vaquero, un sujetador negro y unas botas por debajo de las rodillas, además de un sombrero de cowboy.

Bailaba sensualmente alrededor de Gray, que había sido convencido para ir también de vaquero, con un sombrero a juego, unos tejanos adornados de un cinturón con una pistola de plástico, y calzaba unas botas marrones. No llevaba camiseta tampoco, aunque eso no era cosa de Yuki, sino de uno de sus hábitos. El resto iban más discretos, algunos de indios y otros de vaqueros.

-Si es una fiesta de indios y vaqueros, ¿por qué la música no lo es?- dijo Lucy.

El resto solo rio y siguió bailando. Levy se encontraba bastante cómoda incluso estando cerca de Yuki, a quien tanto aborrecía. Lucy bailaba cerca de ella, y Natsu le hacía bromas de vez en cuando.

Pero Gray vio realmente la luz cuando vio que por la entrada entraban Gajeel y Juvia, apresurados y con aires de prisa. No les vieron, ya que entraron directamente al almacén que había al lado de la barra, disculpándose con el barman.

-Los sentimos mucho, de verdad.- le dijo Juvia a Mot, que estaba apoyado en su escritorio.

-¿Tú también te vas a disculpar, cabeza de metal?- dijo el jefe a Gajeel, que estaba detrás de Juvia.

-Sí, pero…- soltó una risa sin poder contenerla- ¡¿También te has disfrazado tú?!

Juvia también se rió y Mot se sintió algo avergonzado.

-No hagáis que os eche la bronca. Como jefe debo dar ejemplo.

Iba vestido con una camisa a cuadros rojos y pantalones vaqueros, con un pañuelo anudada al cuello y una estrella de sheriff en la solapa de la camisa.

Su hermano, Henry, iba casi vestido como él.

-Ahí tenéis con qué disfrazaros, daros prisa. En dos minutos vendré y hablaremos de cómo nos vamos a organizar.

Al salir del almacén, Mot acarició el brazo de Juvia a modo de saludo y dejó a los dos amigos dentro.

Se vistieron como pudieron. Juvia se puso un enorme collar con plumas, que le cubrían todo el tronco. Debajo llevaría un sujetador marrón, al igual que unas botas bajas y una falda. Adornó con unos brazaletes de cuero sus brazos y añadió plumas a su cabello.

Gajeel solo puso un par de plumas en una cinta ancha para su frente, se quitó la camiseta y se puso unos pantalones beige.

-Toma uno de estos brazaletes, Gajeel.- le ofreció Juvia.

Él asintió y se puso algunos. También añadió un collar con un colmillo colgado.

Ambos irían de indios.

Mot entró, a los dos minutos como había indicado, y empezó a hablarles.

-Gajeel, tienes un libreto con canciones del viejo oeste y toda esa mierda en el atril del escenario. Intenta variarlo con algo de lo que suelas tocar, improvisa, yo qué sé, es tu problema.- le ordenó el jefe.

-Recibido.

Sabía que podía confiar en Gajeel, tenía un buen oído musical, y era un maestro con un par de instrumentos.

-Juvia, de momento ayuda a Henry tras la barra. Cecilia se las apaña bien de camarera por ella misma, parece que la gente prefiere ir a por bebidas a la barra en vez de que se las lleven, como sea, quédate ahí de momento.- Juvia recordó que Cecilia era la camarera que conoció el primer día que entró en el Panther.- Más avanzada la noche quiero que te subas con Gajeel al escenario.

-¿¡Cómo!?- casi gritó ella.

-Lo necesito, la gente va a aburrirse de ver a este capullo todo el tiempo. Sube y hazle los coros, baila, como te sientas más cómoda.

-Venga Juvia, te va a gustar.- la animó Gajeel.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber ella, sin creer lo que le pedía el hombro con el que se había pasado el día y la noche en la cama.

-¿Has olvidado que hoy viene tu gran amor?

-¡No quiero subirme para que me vea!

-Lo siento pero es una orden. Solo te pido que confíes en mí, Juvia.

Esto último lo dijo en un semblante serio, por lo que ella solo asintió y aceptó.

Mot sonrió y le dio un beso. Gajeel resopló.

-Venga, pongámonos a trabajar.- dijo con prisas.

Y así hicieron, Juvia salió y se colocó inmediatamente tras la barra, saludando a Henry, el simpático hermano de Mot.

-Vaya Juvia, ¿cómo te va?

-Oh, muy bien, pero me he quedado dormida…

-No pasa nada, mi hermano también se queda dormido a veces, pero no le digas que he sido yo quién te lo he contado.

Juvia hizo una sonrisa cómplice.

-Por cierto.- siguió Henry.- Ya me ha comentado mi hermano lo del partido de mañana. ¡Cuenta conmigo! Bueno, y con Henry Jr.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Qué alegría, es genial!- ella irradiaba sincera felicidad.

De camino al escenario, Gajeel se encontró con Levy y el resto.

-¡Ya has llegado!- dijo Levy intentando parecer indignada, pero solo mostraba alivio.

Se dieron un breve beso ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

-Nos habíamos quedado dormidos, todo por culpa de Juvia que… Bueno, no hay tiempo, tengo que subirme.- explicó él.

El resto le saludaron también rápidamente y le vieron alejarse.

-¡Vaya Levy, tu novio es todo un rebelde!- bromeó Natsu.

-¡Hacéis una pareja encantadora!- añadió Erza.

-Oh, venga, no es como si…- murmuró la chica avergonzada.

-¡Pero qué adorable eres!- le gritó Lucy abalanzándose a su cuello.

Yuki mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa forzada y mientras localizaba a Gray, se sorprendió al ver llegar a alguien más.

-Buenas noches…- saludó un apuesto chico.

-¡Jerall, has podido venir!- exclamó Erza casi llorando de alegría.

Le dio un largo abrazo y él acarició su cabeza.

-Sí, me han dado el fin de semana libre y bueno… me apetecía verte.- dijo él algo cortado.

-Hola Jerall, cuánto tiempo que no nos veíamos.- le saludó Lucy.

El resto le mostraron su alegría de volver a verle y de ver también a su amiga Erza tan contenta, ya que apenas tenía ocasiones para estar con él.

Juvia atendía rápidamente a todo aquel que se acercaba a la barra, tenía un montón de trabajo.

-Creo que viene más gente desde que te han visto aquí.- bromeó Henry, que preparaba los cócteles para que Juvia los sirviera.- Oye, allí hay otro que quiere pedir.

-Voy, voy. ¿Qué desea…?

Era Gray.

-Vaya, ya has llegado, por fin.- la saludó mientras se sentaba en un taburete libre.

-Sí, hoy he tenido un día muy raro.

Él no dejaba de sonreír, y ella se contagió de esto. Estaba guapo con cara seria, pero con esa faceta lo estaba todavía más.

Se mantuvieron unos instantes en silencio, mirándose.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Qué te pongo?- dijo de repente Juvia.

-Mmm… ¿Qué me recomiendas tú?

-Bueno, los cócteles de fruta que está preparando ahora Henry están deliciosos…

-Adjudicado entonces.- accedió Gray.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se volvió hacia su compañero.

Mientras este lo preparaba, atendía al resto de los clientes. Gray por su parte la miraba desde su sitio, con la cara apoyada contra el dorso de su mano.

-Preciosa…

Juvia no tardó en atenderle de nuevo, cargada con una bandeja llena de vasos de tubo, con un líquido rojizo y unas pajitas de colores.

-¿¡Qué quieres, emborracharme!?- dijo Gray riendo.

-No, tonto. Es para los demás, a esta ronda os invito yo.- dijo Juvia saliendo de la barra.

-Oh, puedo llevarlo yo, no hace falta que…

-Deja que haga mi trabajo, Gray.- insistió ella.

Cuando salió Gray la miró de arriba abajo, con ese disfraz.

-Vaya… vas de india.- dijo solamente.

-Y tú de vaquero. Somos enemigos por naturaleza.- bromeó.- Venga, llévame donde está el resto.

Gray avanzó delante de ella, abriéndole el paso para que los clientes que bailaban no la molestasen.

Cuando se acercaron al grupo, se alegraron mucho de verla.

-¡Juvia!- gritaron las chicas, excepto Yuki, claro.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó.- Os he traído esto para que lo probéis.

-Nos ha invitado.- apuntó Gray, mirando a Juvia de reojo.

-¡Eres fantástica, Juvia!- la alabó Lucy, realmente feliz de verla.

Erza, que también estaba feliz de verla allí, la ayudó a repartir las bebidas.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Mot se acercó al grupo y se plantó al lado de Juvia, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Estos son tus amigos, Juvia?- dijo él en un tono peligrosamente amable.

-Ah, sí…- se sorprendió ella.

-Yo soy Mot, el dueño. Encantado de conoceros.

Todos le saludaron amigablemente, y Gray le miró con una extraña sensación en sus ojos.

-Espero que no os importe si me apunto al partido de mañana, Juvia me había dicho que hacía falta gente.- siguió hablando él.

-Oh, por supuesto, es un placer.- contestó Yuki.- ¿Eres su novio?

Todos se quedaron casi blancos por la pregunta tan directa.

-¿Novio…? Bueno, yo no uso esa palabra, pero si quieres puedes llamarlo así…- resolvió él con una sonrisa.

A ella le valió esa respuesta y siguió hablando agradablemente. Que Juvia tuviese algo parecido a un novio la aliviaba profundamente, ya que temía por si ella y Gray… Pero ahora todo iría mejor.

-Que sepas que Juvia es una chica encantadora, has tenido suerte con ella, ¿eh?

Nadie creyó lo que acaba a de oír, y menos de los labios de Yuki.

-La verdad es que sí, ¿quién no se sentiría afortunado? ¿No?- dijo, mientras daba un suave codazo a Gray en el costado.- Bueno, debemos volver al trabajo. Espero que disfrutéis de la noche.

Todos se despidieron y Juvia y Mot se alejaron.

-Eso ha sido extraño.- dijo ella.

-Dime que has visto cómo te miraba Gray. No ha hecho falta ni que me dijeses quién de todos era.- se burló Mot.

-¡No digas tonterías!

Mot giró la cabeza con disimulo y luego, le dio un beso rápido a Juvia, acompañado de una caricia a sus caderas.

-Tu noviete nos acaba de ver.

-¡Te dije que no quería jugar a esto!- dijo Juvia cansada de insistir.

-Como quieras, como quieras.

Los dos volvieron a sus puestos; Mot entró al almacén y Juvia tras la barra, con Henry.

La noche discurrió sin problemas, y el reloj marcaba altas horas de la noche.

Gray había ido un par de veces más a la barra para hablar unos segundos con Juvia.

-Creo que si vienes más vas a acabar borracho, esta vez te serviré un zumo de piña.- decía Juvia sonriente.

Él sonreía también y se bebía el zumo sin moverse de su mirada.

Gajeel mientras tanto y hasta el momento, había hecho lo que había podido con el repertorio musical, pero la gente apenas se fijaba en él, bailaban por bailar. Así que decidió entrar a la acción, así que cogió el micrófono de mano y habló.

-¡Y entramos en la segunda parte de la fiesta!- dijo infundando ánimos.

Todos los presentes estallaron de júbilo, afectados por el alcohol más de lo que pensaban, pues algo que desconocían les causó una euforia desmedida.

-¡Va a subir una acompañante muy especial, así que dadle un aplauso a Juvia!- dijo con cara de malicia.

Juvia enrojeció y quiso esconderse. Pensaba que lo que le habían dicho al empezar la noche sería una broma, pero no, estaba pasando. Gray y el resto se acercaron inmediatamente al escenario, queriendo estar a primera fila para ver el debut de Juvia, que avanzaba tímidamente entre la gente. Le habían abierto el paso como Moisés hizo con las aguas del Mar Rojo. Se sentía observada, y lo odiaba.

"Ánimo", pudo leer de los labios de Gray cuando se encontró con su mirada.

Subió finalmente al pequeño escenario y se colocó al lado de Gajeel.

-Juro que voy a matarte.- le susurró en voz muy baja.

-No exageres. Venga, ¿qué prefieres, bajo o batería?- dijo su amigo.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Yo?

-Todos están esperando… Venga, sé que puedes hacerlo, recuerda cuando tocábamos juntos cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Juvia suspiró y se colgó un bajo, postrado en su funda abierta. Conectó el cable al amplificador y asintió.

-Lista.

-Vale, tú sígueme. Y canta un poco, abre por la partitura nº 7.- marcó Gajeel, y volviéndose al público anunció-¡Empezamos en tres, dos uno…!

A partir de ese momento, la noche empezó a ser mucho más divertida y animada. Gajeel llamaba en alguna canción a Levy para que subiera al escenario a bailar con Juvia, que soltaba también el bajo de vez en cuando.

Juvia también llamó a Henry para que cantase con ella, a lo que accedió encantado, dejando la barra en manos de su hermano Mot, que reía viéndoles.

Cuando Henry regresó a su puesto exhausto y tomando aire, Juvia y Gajeel llamaron a su jefe al escenario.

-¡Oh, ese soy yo!- dijo sintiéndose aludido.

Subió dando grandes zancadas y se encaró directamente al micrófono, compartiéndolo con Juvia, a la que besaba ocasionalmente durante la canción. Estaban contentos y sonreían, y Mot quiso ir más allá.

-Oye tú, el amigo de Juvia.- dijo señalando a Gray.- ¡Sí, tú, sube aquí!

Juvia quiso que la tierra la tragase cuando vio a Gray avanzar tímidamente hacia su lado.

-Yo me vuelvo al trabajo…- les dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Bajo el escenario, Yuki no entendía nada, pero ardía de furia al ver cómo Juvia jugueteaba con su novio, y más le molestaba ver a Gray pasarlo tan bien, cantando codo con codo con Juvia.

Nadie sabría decir a qué hora ni bajo qué circunstancias se fueron a casa, pero sí acordaron encontrarse la mañana siguiente en la cancha del lado del jardín del Fin del mundo. Alguno pensó en aplazarlo para por la tarde, pero entonces no celebrarían el picnic, y Erza no les perdonaría jamás, así que hicieron de tripas corazón, y activaron sus despertadores.


	19. El fin del mundo

La luna estaba todavía en el cielo, seguía siendo de noche pero después de una noche tan agitada, había alguien que no tenía sueño.

Gray compartía la cama con su novia, que dormía profundamente a su lado. Él, en cambio, seguía despierto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Yuki, ¿duermes?

No hubo respuesta.

-Despierta, es importante.

Yuki no iba a escucharle, pero Gray tampoco hacía nada para despertarla realmente.

-Estoy loco por Juvia, la quiero.

Su expresión cambiaba al pronunciar su nombre, pero el corazón se le encogía cuando se acordaba de las oportunidades echadas a perder que había tenido con Juvia. Ahora era demasiado tarde. O puede que no, quiso convencerse de que jamás es tarde.

Por otra parte y en una habitación distinta, la de Gajeel concretamente, la tele sonaba e iluminaba levemente la estancia. Juvia y Gajeel yacían en la cama, apoyaban la espalda contra el cabecero. Estaban pasando la noche viendo una película de terror, incapaces de dormirse tras la gran fiesta. Junto al estante sobre el que estaba la tele había casi una docena de carátulas de otras películas, solo en caso de querer seguir viendo más.

-Seguro que el tío ese es el asesino al final, me apuesto lo que quieras.- dijo Juvia mientras cogía un puñado de palomitas del bol que tenía entre las piernas.

-¡Quieres callarte!- riñó Gajeel.- Seguro que ya has visto esta peli y ahora quieres hacerte la interesante.

Él también se metió un puño entero de palomitas en la boca.

-¿Sigues sin tener sueño?

-¿Eh? No soy un bebé que tiene que dormir 1000 horas diarias. En cambio tú…

-¡Yo no puedo dormir, estoy demasiado emocionada!

-¿Qué coño dices?

-Me lo he pasado tan bien hoy… Ojalá todos los sábados sean iguales.

Gajeel se quedó mirando la forma en la que Juvia sonreía, como una niña con zapatos nuevos.

-No ha estado mal, aunque debes practicar un poco más con el bajo. ¡La has cagado en un par de acordes!

Juvia le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

-Idiota, estaba nerviosa.

El despertador no les hizo falta, pues cuando llegó la hora acordada seguían despiertos, viendo su 5ª película, esta vez de zombis.

-Voy a preparar café.- dijo Juvia levantándose de la cama.- Aunque también deberíamos llevar bebidas isotónicas… ¿se llaman así?

-Yo que sé, yo no bebo esas cosas de pijos. ¿Quieres que baje al 24 horas?

-Sí, y ya que estás compra algo para llevar al picnic, no sé, lo que te apetezca… ¿Unos pasteles?

-¿Me estás diciendo que compre unos malditos pasteles?

-¡Por favor, no sé qué se lleva en estos casos! Yo prepararé unos sándwiches, ¿de qué lo quieres?

Gajeel acabó de vestirse y lanzó un bufido. Cogió las llaves y bajó a comprar, dejando a Juvia hablando sola en la barra de la cocina.

Los preparativos ya estaban listos, así que se marcharon a la cancha. Aparte de una cesta con la comida, llevaban una bolsa de deporte con una toalla y un par de botellas. Gajeel se puso unos pantalones anchos y cortos de color verde oscuro y una camiseta negra. Seguía llevando una cinta en la frente.

Juvia en cambio se puso una sudadera azul marino y unos shorts, también oscuros. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y anunció que estaba lista.

Cuando Gray y Yuki llegaron a la cancha, ya estaban Erza, Levy y Jerall esperándoles, mientras pasaban el tiempo pasándose la pelota.

-Buenos días.- saludó Yuki, con cansancio.

-¡Ya estáis aquí! Vaya, qué madrugadores.- saludó Erza también.

-No haces buena cara, Gray.- notó Jerall.

-Uh, bueno, no he podido dormir, no sé por qué…

-Por cierto, la fiesta de anoche estuvo genial, ¿verdad?- dijo Erza entonces.

Se quedaron hablando de anécdotas de la noche anterior mientras Gray esperaba en silencio.

El resto no tardaron en llegar. Primero Juvia y Gajeel, y al poco tiempo Natsu y Lucy.

-Falta gente, ¿no?- dijo Gray seriamente, mirando a Juvia.- ¿Dónde está tu novio?

El tono en el que lo dijo denotaba molestia, y Juvia lo notó.

-No es mi novio, y no sé cuándo vendrá.- dijo ella cortante.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando dijo esto, y más Yuki, a la que su alarma de celos volvió a activarse.

Juvia por su parte estaba extrañada por cómo le hablaba Gray, tan… frío, y más teniendo en cuanta la noche anterior en la que todo había ido tan bien entre los dos.

Mot llegó con alguien más.

-Mira allí, viene…- notó Lucy.- ¿Pero quién le acompaña?

-¡Es Henry!- dijo Juvia contenta.- ¡Y su hijo!

Cuando se acercaron todas se abalanzaron sobre el niño.

-Hola… bueno, nos conocemos de anoche.- saludó Henry.- Este en el pequeño Henry, tiene 6 años y es algo tímido.

El niño se asomó desde detrás de las piernas de su padre.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Empezamos?- dijo Natsu.- Hagamos los equipos y que empiece la zurra.

-¡Dos capitanes, necesitamos a dos capitanes!- dijo Erza.- ¿Gray, te animas?

Gray asintió sin demasiada energía y se adelantó.

-Y otro capitán…

-Que sea Juvia.- dijo entonces Yuki.- ¿Quieres?

Ella se encogió de hombros y finalmente se puso delante de Gray.

-Empieza tú.- dijo Gray.

-Vale, pues yo escojo a…

-¡Esperad!- les cortó Lucy.- ¿Os parece que nos saltemos esto y juguemos con los equipos que son evidentes?

-¿A qué te refieres con evidentes?- dijeron todos.

-No quiero ser separatista, pero ya que nos conocemos unos más y otros menos…

-Yo te entiendo, Lucy.- dijo Yuki.- Nuestro equipo será el compuesto por Gray, yo, Lucy, Natsu, Erza y Jeral. Y el otro con el resto… Gajeel, Juvia, Mot, Levy y Henry.

-Somos uno menos que vosotros, listilla.- notó Gajeel.

-Oh, bueno, pues os aguantáis, ¿no?

-¡Esperad, chavales!- anunció Mot con una sonrisa.- Que mi súper sobrino juega con nosotros, ¿verdad Junior?

-Sí…- el niño tuvo más ganas de jugar que timidez tenía, así que el problema se solucionó.

Los dos equipos se colocaron a cada lado de la cancha, mientras que Yuki y Juvia se pusieron en el centro para coger el balón al ser lanzado.

-Si tengo que pisotearte lo haré, que no te quepa la menor duda.- la amenazó Yuki en voz baja pero firme cuando la tuvo delante.

Juvia la miró desafiantemente y no le respondió.

Cuando soltaron la pelota fue Juvia la primera que la cogió, pasándosela a su equipo de inmediato.

Jugar al baloncesto todos juntos fue extraño… Natsu y Gajeel desarrollaron una creciente rivalidad, al menos deportiva. Lucy hacía lo que podía, pero Erza era todo una as. Aunque el otro equipo no estaba nada mal: Gajeel, Mot y Henry se las apañaban muy bien, y Levy iba con el pequeño Junior pasándole la pelota cuando tenía ocasión y hacerle sentir partícipe.

Pero Yuki estaba más concentrada en tener a Juvia en el punto de mira que la pelota, e impedía su avance a todas horas.

Todo transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente hasta que Yuki, disimuladamente, lanzó la pelota a la cara de Juvia con toda la fuerza que tuvo. Ella cayó al suelo y sangró por la nariz.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Gray cuando lo vio.

Fue corriendo a ver cómo se encontraba y la ayudó a reincorporarse.

-Ah… oh, me duele…- se quejaba ella.

-No te levantes, estate sentada, ¿se puede saber qué diablos ha pasado?

-¿Quién le ha lanzado la pelota?- dijo Yuki dramatizando su tono de voz.- Pobre, pobre Juvia… Tienes una pinta espantosa.

-Ya, Yuki, corta el rollo.- dijo Gray molesto, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había pasado.

-Todos te hemos visto, ¿nos tomas por idiotas?- saltó entones Gajeel, encarándose a Yuki.- Si vuelves a acercarte a ella te juro que…

-Gajeel, déjalo, no vale la pena.- le detuvo Levy, poniéndose delante de él.

-¿He sido yo?- seguía diciendo Yuki. –Habrá sido por accidente, yo nunca haría algo así. Lo siento Juvia, querida, no quería que terminases así.

Pero Juvia no se molestaba en escuchar sus palabras, solo tenía oídos para las atenciones que le daba Gray a su lado.

-Ven, te llevaré a la fuente, ¿puedes levantarte?

-Estoy bien… solo un poco mareada.

-Cógete de mi brazo, venga.

Mot les vio alejarse mientras sonreía, estaba muy contento por Juvia, que hacía progresos.

Pero Yuki ahora sí que sintió la furia arder en su corazón. Tuvo ganas de ir tras ellos, apartar a Juvia de un empujón de su novio, y darle una paliza contra el suelo.

-Siento como si se me hubiese desprendido el cerebro…-se quejó Juvia, cogiéndose la frente.

-No digas tonterías.- dijo Gray conteniendo la risa.- Solo te has hecho un poco de sangre en la nariz y en el labio.

Juvia dejó que Gray la recostara contra él para facilitarle el camino.

Atravesaron los jardines hasta dar con una fuente. Gray sentó a Juvia en un banco que estaba justo al lado y fue a mojar un pañuelo.

-Puede que te duela un poco, pero aguanta, ¿vale? Voy a limpiarte la herida.

Juvia tragó saliva y cerró fuerte los ojos. Gray retiró la sangre y las motas de polvo que inundaban la cara de ella, mientras contenía quejidos y apretaba los puños.

Le limpió también el labio, en el que tenía lo que parecía un corte.

-No es muy profundo, parece.

-Debo tener una cara espantosa…

-Tu cara jamás podría ser espantosa.

Juvia sonrió tímidamente y bajó la cabeza.

-Siento ser una molestia, Gray…

-No digas eso. El que lo siente soy yo, al fin y al cabo esto te lo ha hecho Yuki.

Juvia permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

-Me odia.- dijo entonces.

-Te odia porque eres importante para mí.- concluyó Gray.

-Gray, yo… Siempre me salvas. El día que tuve ese incidente… cuando me pegaron por la calle, tú acudiste en mi ayuda de inmediato.

-Recuerdo ese día… Y también lo que sucedió después de eso.

Ambos no olvidaban que había habido una declaración de sentimientos y un beso, el primero. Desde ese instante las cosas tomaron caminos más complicados de los que esperaban.

-Yo sigo… sintiendo lo mismo, puede que más fuerte.- confesó Juvia.

-Yo creía que no, que te habías olvidado… Claro, que es lo normal cuando te presentas con un novio de repente.

-Mot es… una persona extraña, y le quiero, pero solo me ha ayudado. No podríamos estar juntos ni enamorados, ninguno de los dos. Además, tú tenías… no, sigues teniendo a Yuki.

Gray se quedó callado sin saber cómo responder.

-No deberíamos estar hablando de esto, parece que te esté presionando y eso no es lo que…

Pero Gray no dejó terminar de hablar a Juvia, porque se lanzó a sus brazos. La envolvió en su cuerpo, la acarició el cuello y se hundió en él.

-Tienes que ayudarme… Juvia, necesito ayuda…

-¿¡Ayuda!?- se sobresaltó ella.- Gray, qué…

-Quiero escaparme, quiero estar contigo y poder estar así el resto de mis días… Pero Yuki no lo permitirá. Ni su padre. Es peligroso para los dos, ya lo has visto, esto solo ha sido un aperitivo…-señaló Gray, rozando las heridas en la cara de ella.

A Juvia se le escaparon unas lágrimas y acercó su boca a la de Gray, esperando que la besara.

Los dos temblando, se iban aproximando al otro.

-Te amo.- se susurraron los dos a la vez.

Y se dieron un beso, un cuidadoso pero profundo beso. Pero este no fue como el anterior, el que se dieron días atrás. El de esta ocasión estaba cargado de amor verdadero… e impotencia.

-Escúchame, saldremos de esta sin riesgos.- dijo Gray.

-¿Tan peligroso es estar contra Yuki?

-No lo sabes tú bien. Y más últimamente, que parece que están maquinando alguna cosa. Debemos ser cautelosos hasta nuevo aviso.

No se movieron de donde estaban sentados, hombro con hombro, y pronto vieron aproximarse al resto del grupo. Iban cargados con sus cosas, así que supusieron que el partido había terminado.

-¿Cómo estás, Juvia?- se preocupó Mot al ver las marcas rojizas en su cara.

-Estoy bien.- contestó ella tranquilizándole.- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

El pequeño Henry se acercó con curiosidad a verla, al igual que Natsu, que inspeccionaba los desperfectos.

-Buenos, estando Juvia mejor, ¿qué os parece si comemos?- dijo Erza animando a todos.

Mientras tendían un gran mantel sobre el césped y sacaban todo de sus cestas y mochilas, el teléfono de Juvia sonó.

-¡¿El orfanato?!- se alarmó al ver quién la llamaba.

Gajeel giró inmediatamente la cara hacia donde estaba ella y la miró con preocupación.

-Cógelo…- le dijo.

Ella descolgó y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

-¡Juvia, ¿estás bien?!

-¿Señora Pina? Sí, yo… ¿ha pasado algo?

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes, ¿no te ha pasado nada turbio en los últimos días?

Juvia no estaba entendiendo a qué se refería Pina, una de las encargadas de su orfanato.

-Yo… no sabría decirle, ¿de qué se trata?

-Es terrible, Juvia, ¡terrible! Muchos de los que han salido del orfanato recientemente están siendo…

Así que lo que le sucedió a ella no era un caso aislado… Empezó a preocuparse por la magnitud de los asuntos. Pina continuó hablando.

-Y no solo eso, estamos siendo amenazados para que abandonemos el orfanato de inmediato, no podremos resistir mucho más, y necesitamos a gente para hacer guardia… De momento estamos encadenados al edificio, como señal de protesta, pero no sé hasta cuándo será eficaz y… ¡No sé qué más hacer!

-¡No podemos dejar que envíen a todos los niños a la calle!- se desesperó Juvia.- ¿Se sabe el motivo de las amenazas a los externos?

-Parce que es un chantaje, una amenaza… Hemos recibido comunicados y llamadas de los que quieren echarnos, diciendo que todo irá a peor para todos si seguimos resistiéndonos.

-¡Pase lo que pase no os rindáis! Yo voy de inmediato, te lo prometo. Yo… resistid, por favor.

Juvia colgó hundiendo su rostro contra sus manos. Se cubría la cara y lloraba desconsoladamente, delante de todos, sin importarle nada.

-¡Juvia! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?- dijo Gajeel poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Quieren demolerlo… Es todo… Yo no sé qué… Tengo que ir a ayudarles.

-Iré contigo, vamos a casa y luego directamente al tren, venga.

-Pero Gajeel, esto es cosa mía… ¿y el trabajo?

-¡¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por eso ahora?!- gritó Mot, realmente enfadado.- ¡Te prohíbo venir a trabajar antes de ayudar a Juvia, Gajeel! Juvia, para ti lo mismo, ve.

-Yo también iré.- anunció Gray, ayudando a que se levantase.

-Pero Gray, tengo que decirte algo importante.- saltó Yuki de repente.- No puedes marcharte.

-Sí puedo porque es justamente lo que voy a hacer.- la espetó él.

-No, no puedes irte… Yo tengo que…

-Yuki. Ya es suficiente, se ha acabado. Fin.

Ella se quedó sin respuesta, no pudo ni moverse.

-Juvia, iremos a ayudarte.- dijo Natsu.

Todos tras él asintieron.

-Envíanos la dirección cuando llegues, iremos a apoyarte.- dijo Erza también.

Juvia asintió conteniendo el llanto y se sintió muy agradecida, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más, ya que era prácticamente arrastrada por Gray y Gajeel.


	20. Directos hacia el anochecer

-Ve a darte una ducha, nosotros nos encargamos de hacerte la maleta.

Gajeel y Gray habían llevado a Juvia al apartamento e iban a ayudarla durante todo el proceso requerido. De momento ellos se metieron en su habitación y prepararon unas cuantas mudas limpias del armario, entre otros efectos personales. En silencio, solo se escuchaba el agua chocar contra la cortina de plástico en el cuarto de baño.

Ni Gray ni Gajeel sabían qué decir, ni cómo consolar a Juvia, que estaba en estado de shock todavía. No podía creerse que fuera parte de una conspiración para acabar con su el orfanato donde había crecido.

Cuando Juvia salió del baño, ya vestida, salieron cargados de sus cosas y fueron los tres a la estación de tren. Gajeel se encargó de sacar los billetes mientras Gray esperaba junto a Juvia sentados en la zona de espera.

Ella estaba recostada en él, que le acariciaba el brazo cariñosamente.

-Todo va a ir bien, te lo aseguro.

Pero fue suficiente solo nombrar esas palabras para que se profetizara todo lo contrario: Yuki estaba allí, acabada de llegar, de pie frente a ellos.

Juvia abrió un poco más los ojos, pero ni se movió ni dijo tampoco nada.

-¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?- le dijo Gray.

-¿Y tú, qué pintas aquí, con ella? Yo he venido a por lo que me corresponde por derecho: tú. Gray Fullbuster.

-Creo que antes te he dejado claro que esto se ha acabado.

-No puedes acabar con nada. No puedes dejarme, simplemente no puedes.

-Asúmelo, Yuki. No te mereces que malgaste ni un segundo más hablando contigo.

-¿Y crees que esa puta va a poder sustituirme?- rió ella.

Gray cogió la mano de Juvia y se disculpó en silencio por lo que estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

-Por suerte no hay nadie que pueda sustituirte. Y si vuelves a decir o a hacer algo en contra de Juvia no te lo perdonaré.

-¿Así que prefieres estar con ella? ¿Es eso? Me lo venía venir, desde el primer momento, y menos mal que no he sido tan ingenua.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo porqué darte más explicaciones, no habiéndote comportado como lo has hecho. Lo has echado todo a perder, Yuki.

-¿Y cómo piensas criar a tu hijo?- dijo ella cruzando los brazos, con una voz más fría que un témpano de hielo.

-¿Hijo? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- Gray estaba confuso, y Juvia había reaccionado a este inesperado evento.

-¿Gray…?

-Así es, me dejaste embarazada. Quería darte la noticia en plan sorpresa, pero veo que tendrá que ser una advertencia. Abandóname con nuestra criatura y el peso de la ley caerá sobre ti. Ya conoces a mi padre.

-¡Por eso me ofreció trabajo! Los dos estabais planeando esto… ¿¡Pero por qué!?

-Porque te quiero para mí. Y no me gusta que me quiten lo que me corresponde. Y no creas que todo termina aquí, como puedes esperar, no se me escapa nada.

-¡¿Solo me quieres como trofeo?! ¿De qué va esto? Quieres atarme como sea: primero comprando el piso, luego tu padre obligándome a trabajar para él en una nueva sucursal, hecha expresamente para mí, y ahora esto…

Yuki empezó a sonreír hasta que se vio elevada unos centímetros del suelo. Gajeel la tenía agarrada por el cuello de la camisa y se acercó a su cara.

-¿Qué cojones crees que haces?- le dijo muy furioso.

-Suéltame… ah, cuidado animal, que estoy embarazada…

Gajeel la apretó contra la pared. La gente miraba y se alarmaba, pero el aura amenazante de Gajeel les impedía acercarse.

-Di la puta verdad. ¡NO-ESTOY-EMBARAZADA! ¡Dilo, maldita sea!

-Bájame de aquí… no puedo respirar.

-¿Crees que no conozco a las de tu calaña? Lo que tú haces se llama juego sucio. ¡Di la verdad o te saco los ojos!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡NO! ¡Que alguien llame a la policía!

-Está mintiendo…- susurró Gray.- No va a tener un bebé… está mintiendo…

Juvia fue cuando reaccionó y se acercó a Gajeel.

-Gajeel, déjala, por favor.

-¡No hasta que diga la verdad!- siguió gritando mientras la zarandeaba.

-¡Vale, vale, me lo he inventado! ¡Bájame de aquí!- confesó finalmente Yuki, con rabia por no haber podido seguir su engaño por más tiempo.

Gajeel simplemente la soltó.

-Si quisieras a Gray no le harías esto…- le dijo Juvia.- ¿Cómo has podido jugar con una cosa así?

-¡Tú no me vas a decir qué es lo que quiero!- gritó Yuki histérica, abalanzándose sobre Juvia con los puños en alto.

Gray se interpuso en su camino y la paró de los brazos.

-Deja ya de herirla. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, maldita embustera.

Esas palabras fueron las que más afectaron a Yuki, que cayó arrodillada contra la pared donde instantes antes había sido zarandeada.

-Te vas a arrepentir. Todos vosotros lo haréis.- amenazó ella, pero ninguno de los tres le siguió prestando atención.

-El tren ya ha llegado, vámonos.- les informó Gajeel, con los billetes en la mano.

Los tres lanzaron una última mirada a Yuki y pasaron las barreras, derechos al tren.

-¡Esto no ha terminado aquí!- oyeron como gritó Yuki como despedida.

El vagón iba vacío, pero supusieron que debía haber alguien más en otros. Los tres se sentaron y mantuvieron el silencio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura el trayecto?- preguntó Gray sin energías.

-Llegaremos por la noche, más o menos.- le contestó Gajeel en el mismo tono.- Voy a darme una vuelta, veré si puedo conseguir una botella de algo.

Se levantó con pereza y se obligó a salir del vagón. No era bueno en leer el ambiente, pero en esa ocasión eran tan evidente que hasta él supo que debía dejar a Gray y a Juvia hablar.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Juvia, cogiendo la mano de Gray.

-Debería preguntarte yo a ti… Yo… siento mucho todo esto. No es un momento fácil para ti, y encima con todo lo de Yuki…

-Está bien.- contestó ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Gray.- Solo es que no me hago la idea de que alguien quiera acabar con el orfanato… Ha sido mi casa durante toda mi vida, y tan solo pensar que los niños se quedarán sin un lugar seguro…

-Buscaremos la mejor forma, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero, y por lo menos vendrán todos a ayudarnos…

-No creo que eso pase, Juvia…- corrigió Gray apenado.- Siento decírtelo, pero Yuki no les dejará moverse. Les retendrá de su parte, aprovechando que nosotros no estamos. Les contará una versión que le convenga a ella.

-Pero eso es horrible, los pondrá en tu contra…

-Eso es lo de menos, ellos lo entenderán todo cuando se les dé la explicación que corresponda. Sabe tan bien como yo lo manipuladora que es Yuki. Pero también es su amiga, así que estarán a su lado mientras esté mal.

Juvia no dijo nada, solo bajó la vista al suelo y se apenó.

-Igualmente lo solucionaremos.-la animó Gray.

-Te amo.-susurró ella.

-¡Os traigo chorradas para comer, mirad!- les cortó Gajeel sonriente mientras abría la puerta del vagón con dificultad, pues llevaba los brazos cargados de bolsas de gominolas, galletas y bebidas.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo eso?- se extrañó Juvia.

-No hay vagón restaurante ni nada de eso, como supuse desde un principio, pero al final del todo, junto a la cabina, hay máquina expendedoras. Ten, sé que te gustan estas tonterías.- dijo lanzándole a Juvia una bolsa de caramelos azules.

-¡Oh, hacía siglos que no veía una de estas!- exclamó Gray examinando una bebida.

Gajeel se volvió a sentar y los tres comieron algo de lo que había traído. Con todo lo ocurrido, llevaban todo el día sin comer nada, y tampoco habían dormido la noche anterior. Estaban realmente exhaustos.

Gray no pudo evitar dormirse, envolviendo a Juvia con sus brazos y con las piernas en alto, recostadas en el asiento que estaba frente a él.

-¿Se ha dormido?-susurró Gajeel.

-Eso parece, debe estar muy cansado.

-Lo mismo que tú. Venga, echa una cabezadita.

-Nunca te he dado las gracias, Gajeel.- dijo Juvia de repente.- Me has estado cuidando, y no solo ahora, desde que nos conocemos… Estoy muy agradecida.

-Deja esas gilipolleces, de verdad. Supongo que eso de cargarme a tu perro te salió rentable, al fin y al cabo…

Juvia rió.

-En ese momento me sentí muy triste, te odiaba más que a nadie. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era nuestro cachorro, el mío y el del resto de huérfanos…

-¿Me guardas rencor? Ya me arrepentí por ello, no hagas que me repita.

-¡No te guardo rencor! Has sido tú el que ha sacado el tema. Como, sea… solo quería darte las gracias por cuidarme.

-No tienes que darme las gracias… Soy yo el que debe estar agradecido. Si no fuera por ti, estaría solo, siempre solo. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti y… ¡Deja ya esta mierda, mira lo que me estás haciendo decir!-Gajeel se enrojeció.-Duérmete de una maldita vez, corre.

Juvia sonrió y tomó la mano de su amigo mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Gray.

-Soy tan afortunada…

También se durmió, y no se despertó hasta que Gajeel les advirtió que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

-Juvia…-dijo Gray cogiendo el brazo de ella.- Ya llegamos, despierta.

-¿Ya?- dijo ella medio dormida.

-Sí, Gajeel ha ido a comprobar los horarios por si acaso, pero no falta mucho.

Juvia se acabó de despertar y encontrarse con la atención de Gray de inmediato le supo a gloria. Se acercó más todavía a él, tímidamente y buscando sus labios. Se dieron un beso mientras escuchaban bombear sus corazones como unos tambores.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Gray, con algo de retraso, pero lo dijo.- Te amo tanto…


	21. Rojizo

El reloj de la estación marcaba casi la medianoche. Juvia lideraba el camino hacia el orfanato que había sido su hogar durante toda su vida. Por las calles se respiraba el olor a arena y soledad. El viento procedente de la playa sabía a sal, y el mar centelleaba no muy a lo lejos de donde estaban.

No pasaba ni ningún coche, como tampoco ninguna persona, aunque con la hora que era no era de extrañar. Y más todavía siendo domingo: las familias estarían reunidas o dormidas, para afrontar una nueva semana con energía.

Ya casi llegaban, el paseo se les hizo ligero, aunque nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Solo caminaban.

Y ahí estaba, el orfanato, el único refugio de los niños en esa ciudad. A Juvia casi se le saltan las lágrimas, pero se contuvo al ver que había alguien justo en la verja que daba entrada.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, se notaba un evidente deterioro de las instalaciones: sucias y cayéndose a pedazos. Eso no había sido por causas naturales… Si aquellos que querían eliminar el orfanato eran capaces de enviar matones a sueldo a amenazar a los huérfanos, mucho más capaces eran de intentar demoler todo cuanto se opusiera a ellos.

La persona que estaba fuera agudizó la vista, pero no se movió.

Juvia apretó el paso y Gajeel y Gray la siguieron.

-¡Solagne!-exclamó Juvia.

-¿Juvia? Así que Pina decía la verdad, has venido…-dijo su conocida.

Solagne era una chica de la edad de Juvia con el pelo anaranjado y unos grandes y vivarachos ojos marrones.

Se abrazaron sin decirse nada. Lo que sentían no podían describirlo con palabras.

-Me alegro mucho de verte, pero no en estas circunstancias…- dijo Juvia apenada.- ¿A ti también te han atacado?

-Sí… Al poco tiempo de marcharme.

-Como a mí. Esto es demasiado para nosotras, Solagne…

-¡No digas eso, Juvia! Algo podremos hacer, sino mírame a mí.

Se fijaron y vieron que unas cadenas la apresaban de los tobillos a la puerta principal, metálica y de grandes dimensiones.

-¿¡Te has encadenado!?- exclamó Gajeel.

-Vaya, pero si es Gajeel. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh?- saludó ella.- Veo que sigues cuidando de Juvia. Y tú… ¿tú quién eres?

Gray se sobresaltó al ver que se dirigía a él.

-Yo soy Gray.

-Viene a ayudarnos también.- explicó Juvia, obviando detalles innecesarios.

-Oh, entiendo. Bueno, entrad dentro, y si os acordáis traedme una manta o algo para pasar la noche.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pina sigue despierta?

-Sí, últimamente siempre lo está… Apenas duerme, está demasiado preocupada.

Juvia asintió y se adentró al edificio, con sus dos amigos detrás.

El interior no estaba mucho mejor que la parte visible desde fuera. Avanzaron por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta abierta: allí estaba la encargada, Pina.

-¡Juvia, querida! No puedo creer que tengamos que vernos así…

-Señora Pina, hemos venido a ayudar.

-Eso está muy bien, mi niña. ¡Y traes compañía! Me alegro que tengas amigos fuera.- Pina casi se puso a llorar.- Me alegro tanto por ti…

-Dígame qué podemos hacer, por favor…-insistió Juvia.

Pina se limpió el cristal de las gafas con su delantal y se las volvió a poner, mirando a contraluz.

-Por ahora descansad. Mañana nos organizaremos, tenemos mucho que hacer: defender el edificio, negociar con las bestias que quieren hacernos esto, saber qué traman y, por supuesto, cuidar de los niños y niñas. Ellos son los que menos merecen sufrir.

-Nos ocuparemos de lo que sea.- intervino Gajeel, queriendo tranquilizar a Pina, pero ella se alarmó.

-¡Oh cielos, tú eres el que nos mató al perro!

-Otra vez el maldito perro…

-Señora.- cortó Juvia.- Si no nos necesita iremos a la habitación del ala este.

-Excelente.

-¿Van a venir más? Quiero decir… como Solagne o yo, el resto de huérfanos que ha salido de aquí.

Pina estuvo unos segundos en silencio mientras se desanudaba su garganta, y finalmente respondió.

-Mañana hablaremos de eso también. Ahora a dormir, mi pequeña.

Los tres se fueron a la habitación del este, donde se sentaron sobre la cama nada más llegar. Estaban muy cansados.

-Pina sigue tratándote como siempre…- dijo Gajeel.

-Es normal, y lo agradezco, es la única madre que he tenido.

-Como sea.-dijo Gray.- Esta va a seguir siendo tu casa y tu familia, porque no vamos a dejar que se acerquen unos malhechores. Ni lo dudes.

-No lo hago. Yo haré todo lo que sea necesario, hasta quedarme sin aliento.

Gajeel sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió.

-Voy a llamar a Levy, quiero saber qué van a hacer.-dijo.

-De acuerdo, pero no les induzcas… No les hagas sentir culpables si deciden no venir, por favor.

-Descuida, sé lo que hay.

-Y llévale la manta a Solagne.

Gajeel bufó y cogió una manta gruesa del estante próximo a un espejo. Luego se marchó.

Juvia cogió a Gray de las manos, sentado junto a ella, y le acompañó a acostarse a su lado. Gray se dejó conducir y una vez acostados echó una sábana por encima de ellos y se pegó a Juvia, dándole un abrazo.

-Estás temblando, ¿tienes frío?- notó él.

-No es eso, son los nervios. El estrés… ¿Debería encadenarme yo también fuera?

-A ti no te pega eso, Juvia, no eres como ella.

-Dices lo mismo que todos… Solagne era como el sol, y yo era como las nubes cargadas de lluvia. Somos muy diferentes, y nuestras criadoras nos decían lo mismo, y no se equivocaban… ambas tenemos nuestros métodos al fin y al cabo. Aun así éramos buenas amigas.

Gray besó a Juvia en la sien.

-Entonces no estás tan sola como pensabas en un principio.

-He sido una estúpida al pensar eso. Nunca he estado sola, no del todo.

-Ni lo volverás a estar.

Cuando Gajeel regresó a la habitación, Gray y Juvia ya estaban profundamente dormidos. Él optó por acostarse en la cama del lado y dormir también. Tenía la necesidad de meterse en una buena cama mientras pensaba en Levy, en su querida Levy. Acababa de hablar con ella, pero la echaba tanto de menos que hasta dolía.

"Ya tendremos tiempo" solía decirse para consolarse.

Tampoco tardó más que unos minutos en dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes sordos en la puerta de la habitación se dejaron oír.

Juvia se despertó sobresaltada.

-¿¡Qué hora es!?

Gajeel y Gray se despertaron también.

-Juvia, soy yo.- era Pina.- Va a empezar la jornada.

-¡Entendido!- dijo ella.- Salimos enseguida.

-Son solo las 7:00…- se quejó Gajeel.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacer por la mañana, recuerda que hay niños pequeños.

Juvia se puso su vestido azul y su gorro. Los chicos se toparon con un inconveniente, sin embargo.

-No puede ser…-dijo Gray.- ¡No tenemos ropa, solo hicimos tu maleta!

-No os preocupéis por eso, luego iremos a por ropa vieja, creo recordar dónde la guardan.

Ellos aceptaron sin mucho entusiasmo y se pusieron la ropa del día anterior por el momento.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde un par de trabajadores preparaban el desayuno. Juvia les saludó después del tiempo que habían estado sin verse y se pusieron manos a la obra sirviendo la comida en bandejas.

Terminaron antes de lo previsto, así que se les propuso ir a despertar a los niños.

Fueron habitación por habitación y despertaron cuidadosamente a una docena de niños y niñas. Algunos no podían creer ver a Juvia, a la que tenían mucho cariño en los días que ella estaba allí con ellos. También había un par de huérfanos nuevos. Aún así eran pocos.

Mientras todos desayunaban, Pina llevó a Juvia, Gray y Gajeel al exterior, junto con Solagne.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí finalmente?- dijo Gajeel.

-Ya ves tío, pero no ha estado tan mal. Tendré que acostumbrarme, porque no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que se detengan.

-De eso mismo íbamos a hablar.- intervino Pina.- Siento deciros que esa gente no se ha contentado solo con amenazas…

Todos la miraron angustiados y temiendo lo peor.

-Nilo y Musa fueron asesinados hace tres días.- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Juvia creyó que su mente había salido disparada de su cuerpo. Cayó de rodillas y los brazos empezaron a temblar.

-¡Juvia!- se alarmó Gray. Se colocó rápidamente a su altura, de rodillas y respaldando la parte trasera de su cabeza contra él.

Juvia por fin reaccionó y apretó la camisa de Gray. Contuvo su grito interponiendo su hombro para taparle la boca. Lo mordió, pero Gray aguantó igual.

Ahora solo se escuchaban sus gritos amordazados.

-Mi niña querida…- se lamentó Pina, acariciándole la cabeza.- Mi dulce Juvia.

Solagne se mantuvo con la cabeza baja, pues ya conocía la noticia, pero volverla a escuchar la hacía estremecerse. Sin embargo pudo hablar.

-Cuando quisimos ponernos en contacto con ellos ya era tarde.

Nilo y Musa eran unos hermanos mellizos que apenas acababan de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Juntos habían decidido ganarse la vida entre estudios de laboratorio e informática. Eran unos prodigios, que ya no volverían a despertar…

-¿¡Por qué llegan a tanto!? ¿¡Qué derecho tienen!?- bramó Gajeel, mirando el mal estado del orfanato.

El dolor del momento se vio interrumpido, sin embargo, por la presencia de unas personas no gratas desde hacía algún tiempo.


	22. No habrá dos primaveras

-Vaya, siempre que venimos nos encontramos un numerito: niños llorando, encadenamientos, pancartas y carteles de protesta, y ahora una chica al borde de un infarto.- dijo un hombre ancho como un armario, vestido con un traje rojo granate y unas gafas de sol oscuras.

Iba acompañado por un séquito de hombres, también vestidos con traje, pero de negro. Todos formaban una fila con un total de una docena de personas aproximadamente.

-¡Vosotros!-anunció Pina.

-Hola, anciana.-saludó el de rojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Se os terminó el tiempo. O desalojáis el puto edificio o lo derribamos sobre vosotros.

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más, basura.- le escupió Solagne, todavía encadenada a la entrada.

El hombre de rojo hizo una sencilla señal y uno de los hombres a sus espaldas disparó una bala entre los ojos de Solagne.

El estruendo del tiro hizo que el resto volviese a alejarse de la realidad mientras el cuerpo sin vida de la resplandeciente huérfana se desvanecía contra el suelo.

-¿Qué… habéis…?- murmuró Gray, cubriendo todavía a Juvia más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Tú de momento mantente callado, Fullbuster, el jefe quiere aclarar cuentas contigo.

Gray se quedó de piedra cuando supo que también estaban tras su pista. Pero Gajeel se puso en pie, hecho una furia. Sin decir nada arrancó de cuajo una de las barras de acero que componían la verja de la entrada del orfanato.

-Ga… Gajeel, detente… para…-pudo decir Pina, que todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Hazle caso a la vieja, chaval. No queremos ensuciarnos las manos.

-Ya os las habéis ensuciado.- respondió él con los dientes apretados.

-Solo hacemos lo que debemos. Y vais a disculparnos una vez más, pues nos queda un último objetivo.- ahora miró a Juvia, cubierta por Gray.- Hey, guapita, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?

Juvia, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, miró a todos los que los rodeaban, pero sin casi expresión en ellos.

-Vosotros sois los que la atacasteis ese día, en ese callejón…- comprendió Gray.

Juvia también lo supo, pero no hizo señales de haberlo descubierto. Le daba igual, ahora ya poco importaba.

-Lo de ese día fue una advertencia, Juvia Lockser. Veo que sigues oponiéndote a nosotros, así que correrás la misma suerte que el resto de huérfanos que dejaron este sitio.

-Oh no… No puede ser cierto…-dijo Pina.- Nilo, Musa… y ahora Solagne. Juvia, eres la última. ¿¡Pero por qué hacéis esto!?

-¡Es todo por tu culpa, puta vieja!- gritó el trajeado.- Te negaste a abandonar el orfanato, y a nuestro jefe no le gusta nada que le lleven la contraria.

-¡¿Pero por qué tenéis que tomarla con nosotros?! ¡Hay montones de lugares vacíos por la zona!

-El jefe quiere aquí, y su palabra es ley.

-¿¡Y quién es vuestro jefe, un dios!?- les gritó Gajeel.

-Somos de la compañía Diane.- dijo con un semblante serio.

A Gray se le removieron las entrañas al escuchar ese nombre.

-No es posible… Es… no, inconcebible…

-El señor Neu te envía recuerdos, Gray.- añadió el de rojo burlón.

-¡¿Los conoces?!-dijo Gajeel.

-El padre de Yuki. Es la empresa del padre de Yuki.

Gajeel maldijo por lo bajo, Pina estaba perpleja y Juvia seguía en estado de shock mientras Gray la mantenía contra él.

-No puede ser que por una simple empresa textil estéis haciendo esto…- dijo Gray sin comprender nada.

-Lo que más me gusta de los jóvenes es vuestra ingenuidad. ¿Crees que el señor Neu es quien es simplemente distribuyendo ropa? Solo falta poner un letrero de neón en la entrada de nuestras sedes con la palabra "Tapadera".

-No logro comprender…- dijo Gray asustado, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

-Él mismo te lo explicará.

-¿Está aquí?

-Así es.- y el de rojo le lanzó una tarjeta a Gray, que recogió al vuelo y leyó. Era su teléfono y el nombre del edificio donde se alojaba. Efectivamente estaba allí.

-¿Quiere hablar conmigo?

-Así es, tenéis mucho que contaros… Sin embargo, la chica ya no tiene nada que hacer.- dijo sacando una pistola plateada del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Rápido, iros.- dijo Pina entonces.

Gajeel empuñó la barra de acero y se puso delante de todos.

-¡Nosotros les cortamos el paso, rápido!-gritó él.- ¡Juvia, reacciona!

Ella le miró de reojo, luego a Pina y finalmente a Gray.

-No quiero morir… No quiero morir, me niego.-dijo al fin.

Gray se sintió aliviado y le tendió la mano. Ambos empezaron a correr, yendo por la parte de atrás del edificio.

El hombre del traje rojo no pudo contener la risa.

-¡Está bien, si prefieres que el señor Neu te mate directamente estás yendo hacia la dirección adecuada, estúpida!- y giró ligeramente la cabeza, dirigiéndose a sus hombres.- Nosotros nos encargaremos de desalojar este nido de ratas… a las malas.

Gajeel condujo a Pina hacia el interior del orfanato tras él, con cautela y sin apartar la vista de los invasores. Luego cerró la puerta tras ellos y se refugiaron dentro, planeando alguna forma de resistir a la presión que iban a ejercer sobre ellos.

Nadie fue tras los pasos de Gray y Juvia, ni uno solo, que ellos notaran, pero eso no les tranquilizaba, pues eso solo podía significar que iban a empeñarse en acabar con el orfanato.

-Siento lo de tu amiga…- dijo Gray, caminando apresuradamente de la mano de Juvia.- Pero te prometo que no acabarás igual.

-Sigo sin creer lo que está pasando, no soy consciente aún.

-Si no conoces al padre de Yuki es normal que no le encuentres explicación… pero yo sé cómo es. Ese hombre solo ama el dinero y la influencia que derrocha.

-¿Hasta el punto de matar a gente inocente? Yo nunca he visto a ese hombre, y sin embargo…

-Deja de romperte la cabeza, Juvia.- dijo Gray apretando su mano.- Tú y yo vamos a hablar con él. Mereces una explicación.

-No sé si… si estoy preparada, estoy asustada.

Se detuvieron y Gray miró preocupado a Juvia que le miraba desde abajo con temor. Se plantaron uno enfrente del otro.

-Yo en realidad también estoy… asustado. No quiero perderte, no ahora que…

No hacía falta decir ni una palabra más.

Ahora que por fin se estaban amando mutuamente, existía el miedo irremediable de separarse, y lo peor que con unos métodos definitivos.

Juvia avanzó un pequeño paso y pegó su cara contra Gray, agarrando el borde de su camiseta. Gray la correspondió cogiendo sus brazos y posando sus labios sobre su cabeza.

-¿Me… me quieres?- preguntó Juvia.

-Claro que te quiero.- contestó él muy tranquilo.

-Yo también.

Gray sonrió y cerró los ojos. "Ya lo sé" pensó.

No perdieron más tiempo, así que cerraron el momento con un profundo beso en los labios y reanudaron el camino.

Era un hotel, de diez plantas. Juvia lo conocía, estaba en la parte este de la ciudad, y no era el más prestigioso del mundo, pero sí el de la zona.

-¿Nos dejará pasar?- dudó Juvia entrando en el recibidor del hotel.

-Claro, nos ha invitado.

-Solo a ti, a mí me quiere muerta…

-No le dejaré hacerte nada, ya te lo he dicho.

Llegaron a la última planta, la más alta. Solo había una suite allí, la más espaciosa y cómoda del edificio entero. Gray le dio a Juvia la mano y entraron a la habitación. Estaba abierta, el señor Neu estaba tras un escritorio, esperando visita.

Nada más verles, se levantó y caminó directo hacia Gray, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago sin que nadie se lo esperase.

-¡Ahhg!

-¡Gray! ¿Estás bien?

-Eso ha sido por mi hija, aunque me he quedado corto.- dijo con desprecio, y luego miró a Juvia, que sostenía a Gray.- Y tú debes ser la otra… Todo esto es culpa tuya.

-Ella no… no ha hecho nada…- intentó decir Gray.

El señor Neu volvió a sentarse. Iría directo al grano.

-Veo que tendré que explicároslo. Yo quería expandir mi negocio, así que decidí que una ciudad de costa sería una buena idea.

-¿Qué negocio? ¿El textil o el otro?- le cortó Gray.

-Mira por dónde, no eres tan idiota. Pero si uno va bien, el otro también. Gracias a la tapadera textil despegué hacia la cima económica, y el tráfico de armas solo ha multiplicado mis ganancias por quince.

-Así que era eso…- tembló Juvia.

-A mí en realidad me daba igual instalarme en un lugar que en otro, pero la localización del orfanato me gustaba, es un buen punto.

-¿¡Si te daba igual, entonces!?- estalló Juvia.

-¡Entonces mi querida hija me contó que su relación con este patán iba de capa caída! Y ya sabes que Yuki no es idiota, Gray. Sabía que tu amistad que una tal Juvia-miró a la aludida de reojo- iba a acabar con todo. Así que decidí darle su merecido nada más investigar quién era y dónde se había criado. Dulce casualidad que su orfanato está en el mismo lugar que yo quería.

-Sabía que eras despreciable, pero no hasta este punto.- dijo Gray.

-¿Lo soy? Puede que sí. Disfruté viendo cómo el orfanato se oponía a su destrucción, lo que me permitió acecharles y castigarles.

-¡¿Y por qué quisiste matar a todos los que habíamos salido?!-intervino Juvia con furia.

-A la gente poderosa como yo le gusta que sus presas sientan el miedo antes de ser devoradas. Pero ya no tenéis que preocuparos, se os terminó el tiempo. Gray, mi hija entenderá que te haya matado a ti también.

Gray y Juvia retrocedieron pero se toparon con una amenazante pistola en las manos del señor Neu.

Hubo tensión, y sin pensarlo Gray dio un fuerte empujón a Juvia, alejándola de él y se abalanzó precipitadamente sobre el padre de Yuki.

Todo lo que le siguió fue demasiado rápido, sin tiempo para procesar la información que recogían sus ojos. Se escucharon disparos, un grito, y el vientre de Juvia empezó a sangrar. Los cristales se rompieron, el hombre del traje rojo irrumpió en la habitación alarmado, dispuesto a proteger a su jefe. Gray consiguió quitarle el arma al señor Neu, pero este no estaba previsto solo de un arma. Sonaron más disparos, puñetazos y golpes. Juvia pudo ver cómo el hombre del traje rojo caía sin conciencia en el suelo, alargó su brazo y agarró la pistola que sostenía. La sintió muy pesada, nunca había tocado una real, pero la usaría para salvar a Gray, que seguía en plena pelea con el señor Neu.

Finalmente el señor Neu salió victorioso, previsto de armamento de sobra, pero aún así prefiriendo vencer de otra forma.

-¡Gray!- pudo gritar Juvia antes de perderle.

El hombre al que amaba desapareció de su vista. Lo había empujado por la ventana rota, los cristales sobrantes impidieron que Gray se agarrase del marco de madera… y cayó. Se precipitó hacia abajo y Juvia no se atrevió a reconocer el estruendo que hizo el cuerpo de Gray al alcanzar el suelo.

No podía creérselo, era como si su yo hubiese emigrado hacia otro lugar, y como si estuviese conducida por algo o alguien, Juvia disparó al señor Neu, que escupió sangre repetidas veces. Siguió disparando hasta hacerle retroceder hasta topar con el vacío, por donde había caído Gray. Él corrió su misma suerte.

"Gray… así el orfanato estará… sano y salvo." pudo pensar ella antes de que su mente y su vista se nublaran.

Y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Eran conscientes de la belleza que residía en estar enamorado. Pero se rompió, todo lo que sube caerá, todo lo que existe… perecerá. Jamás podrá existir tanta belleza, al igual que una flor no mantiene sus pétalos dos primaveras seguidas. No tuvieron tiempo de decirse lo mucho que se amaban, pero no por ello dejaron de hacerlo. El tiempo no les dejó validar su verdad, pero no era necesario, pues ya sabían que habrían acabado con toda norma escrita y por escribir. Gray y Juvia habían nacido para encontrarse, y lo hicieron: se encontraron para llegar juntos a la que parecía la eternidad.


	23. Epílogo Pero aun no es primavera

La nieve y las ráfagas de viento helado no tardaron en sustituir a los árboles de hojas amarillas.

Pero había una persona que no era conocedora de estos cambios, ni de ninguno en realidad. En una habitación de un gran hospital reposaba alguien que hacía muchos días que dormía, exactamente ese era el 193º. En la habitación siempre había gente, pues era alguien muy querido por los suyos. Todos sabían que algún día despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, así que la idea de darse por vencido ni se les pasó por la cabeza, así que cuando en el hospital público de la ciudad empezaron a hablar de desconectar las máquinas que aseguraban su vida, los suyos no dudaron en trasladarse a otro, aunque fuese privado y les arruinase: Gray lo merecía.

El joven que sobrevivió a una caída de 10 pisos, al que tuvieron que sustituir algunos órganos y todavía así, sin siquiera saberlo, sobrevivió, pero no siempre llueve a gusto de todos. Estaba en coma.

Y en caso de despertarse, ¿tendría secuelas? ¿Amnesia? ¿Tetraplejia? ¿Problemas en el cerebro?

Ya habría tiempo para pensar en ello.

Los médicos y forenses determinaron que al caer desde tan alto debió haber muerto, eso en condiciones normales, pero para su gran suerte el hotel desde el que tuvo el accidente estaba justo al lado de la playa, y donde hay playa hay arena.

No se desplomó contra asfalto, ni rocas, así que el golpe fue amortiguado en gran medida por ese factor. Además, se concluyó que antes de colisionar, se golpeó con una farola a tres metros todavía de llegar hasta el suelo. Ese golpe le dejó sin conciencia antes del final de la caída, a la vez que ayudó también a reducir la catástrofe.

-Este joven acaba de ver pasar a la muerte por delante, si esto no es un milagro no sé qué más puede ser.- decían los médicos, todavía sorprendidos por el accidente.

La habitación era blanca y muy espaciosa. Había un televisor colgado de la pared, una cama supletoria y un pequeño cuarto de baño. Al centro estaba la cama de Gray, cubierto por capas de mantas y con goteros y agujas clavadas a su cuerpo. A su lado había un mueble con todo tipo de dispositivos que le controlaban y regulaban, y al otro lado estaban los goteros, colgados de barras de metal.

Él estaba bastante delgado, pálido y con el pelo más largo de lo normal. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, pero los médicos aseguraban que su cerebro y corazón seguían en funcionamiento.

Sus hermanos siempre intentaban estar en con él, al menos uno de los dos. Ultear y Lyon pasaban días y días en el hospital, interesándose por lo que les contaban los doctores y mirando a Gray descansar.

Ellos se mantenían muy optimistas en cuanto a su hermano pequeño e intentaban estimularle muy a menudo: ponían música, le masajeaban en cuerpo, le hablaban y también le leían una historia…

En una estantería se apilaban varias encuadernaciones, de solapas transparentes y contraportadas negras. En lo que parecía la portada se podía leer en grande "Proyecto Literario Social", y más abajo en letras mayúsculas "FAIRY TAIL".

Esos escritos solían llegar dos o puede que tres veces al mes, y cada uno de ellos tenía casi un centenar de páginas.

Todos sabían quién los enviaba, y Gray no era el único que lo "escuchaba". Cuando había visita solían leerlos, y cuando llegaba una nueva entrega no paraban de leerla hasta terminarla, con la promesa de escribir la continuación lo antes posible.

Lucy disfrutaba especialmente leyendo esa historia, y siempre sonreía cuando lo hacía. En ella aparecían ella, Natsu, Levy, Erza…incluso Gray. Eran unos magos que luchaban por disfrutar de su vida a su manera, rebeldes y poderosos, que llevaban la amistad y el amor como lema.

Gajeel solía pasarse por el hospital también, junto a Levy, y disfrutaba al escuchar esa peculiar historia, y más al recordar quién la había escrito.

Ese día, el que hacía 193, todos estaban en la habitación de Gray: Ultear, Lyon, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Levy y Gajeel. Charlaban animadamente alrededor de su cama y decidieron continuar leyéndole a Gray su historia, la de Fairy Tail.

Ultear cogió la última encuadernación que tenía, con los últimos capítulos hasta el momento, y continuó leyendo por donde se había quedado la última vez. Todos escuchaban expectantes.

-El capítulo que voy a leerte hoy se llama "Una flor se abre en la lluvia", Gray.- dijo ella, carraspeando y cogiendo aire.

"-Así es, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia. Nunca creí que venceríais a dos de los 4 elementos, pero no menosprecies a Juvia.

-Lo siento, pero sea mujer o niño, seré implacable con todo aquel que hiera a mis compañeros.- dijo Gray con semblante serio.

-V-vale, he perdido. Cuídate.- dijo la mujer dando media vuelta con las mejillas encendidas.

¿Qué te ha pasado Juvia? ¿Qué son estas palpitaciones?

-¡Eh tú, espera, detén a este gigante!- gritó Gray.

-Quiero que sea mío. Juvia no se detendrá."

Todos se mantenían emocionados y con toda la atención en el relato, de principio a fin.

-¡Ah, es su primer encuentro!- dijo Lucy juntando sus manos con entusiasmo.

-Es precioso…- dijo Erza casi llorando.

-¡Eh, pero yo no aparezco aquí!- bromeó Natsu.

-Cállate, no seas tan egocéntrico, _salamander_.- le chistó Gajeel, que hizo que todos volviesen a reír.

Esos escritos, esa historia, era lo único que sabían de Juvia. Tras el accidente había desaparecido. La policía solo les pudo hacer saber que había sido disparada y que iba a ser urgentemente ingresada en el hospital.

-Seguro que también la echas de menos, ¿verdad, Gray?- dijo Lucy con tristeza.

Todos callaron y la recordaron.

"¿Dónde diablos te has metido? Idiota…", se decía Gajeel.

Nadie supo a qué hospital la llevaron, y cuando lo descubrieron ya se había largado de allí.

-¿No crees que irá a tu casa, Gajeel?- solían preguntarle.

-No lo sé, hace semanas que se supone que ya ha salido y por aquí no ha pasado aún.

-¿Y qué hay del orfanato? ¿Saben algo?

-Nada. Además, están muy ocupados arreglando los desperfectos que la empresa de ese cabrón ocasionó.

-¿Ella sabrá que no se cerrará finalmente? Que lo ha salvado…

-No tengo ni idea…- contestaba Gajeel.- Pero seguro que se enterará.

Los tomos de su historia llegaban en sobres sin dirección ni nombre, ninguna información sobre quién los estaba enviando, pero estaban tan seguros de que era cosa de Juvia…

Lucy y Levy recordaron la mañana que ella y Gray fueron a buscar información a la biblioteca para escribir. Aunque al principio les extrañó, ya que también había dejado la universidad, así que seguir con ese proyecto era innecesario… No, no lo era. No para ellos, era su historia.

Empezó a atardecer rápidamente ese mismo día, y todavía era temprano, aunque era algo normal tratándose del invierno.

Todos seguían con Gray, y quedarse con él ese día no fue en vano.

Movió lentamente los párpados hasta abrir sus ojos. La luz le deslumbró durante unos segundos. Notaba la boca seca y el estómago encogido, y los gritos de alegría y júbilo también le impactaron, después de tanto tiempo sin tener activo el sentido del oído.

-¿Qué está… pasando aquí?- fue lo primero que pudo decir.

Pronto, pero poco a poco, se puso al día, y haciendo esfuerzos pudo recordar vagamente qué le había ocurrido.

-¿Y ella? ¿Dónde está?

En un pequeño y oscuro estudio, Juvia escribía sin descanso con la luz de la pantalla del ordenador iluminando su cara. De vez en cuando lloraba, pero continuar con su historia: era terapéutico para ella.

Había decidido por su cuenta aislarse de todo y todos, no quería saber nada más de lo necesario: todo lo que necesitaba era saber que Gray seguía vivo y la dirección de su hospital. Por una casualidad la había conseguido, así que la conservaba muy bien en su cabeza.

Enviaba regularmente la historia que estaba escribiendo, la que acordó empezar junto a Gray, pero nunca lo lograron.

Tampoco respondía al teléfono, a nadie, pero era consciente que la llamaban, pues miraba la pantalla cada vez que sonaba. Mensajes tampoco leía ninguno, no podían llegar a importarle realmente, así que se ahorró ese tiempo.

Una vez estuvo a punto de visitar a Gray, incluso estuvo a las puertas del hospital, pero no fue capaz. Verle en su estado solo la haría sentir más culpable de lo que ya estaba: por su culpa Gray se había vuelto envuelto con su problema, y ese problema por poco lo mata.

-Cuando decida perdonarme, solo entonces…

Pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar y a sonar. Estiró el brazo y se acercó el móvil a la cara.

Era Gray. Era la primera vez que le llamaba desde el accidente, pero pensó que probablemente sería alguien desde su teléfono.

Con gran angustia y pesar, decidió ignorar la llamada, pero algo la sobresaltó unos segundos más tarde. En la pantalla podía leerse "Tiene un mensaje en el buzón de voz"

Se puso nerviosa y optó por escucharlo. Temblaba mientras se llevaba el móvil a la oreja.

-Juvia…

Era Gray. Es Gray. El mensaje no decía nada más, pero no era necesario.

Juvia soltó todo cuanto tenía en las manos, cerró el ordenador, se puso las botas y salió de casa.

Era por la mañana, el día siguiente a que Gray había despertado, y paseaba por el exterior del hospital por recomendación de los médicos. Se ayudaba de una muleta, pues estar tanto tiempo sin moverse le había entumecido y le estaba costando reincorporarse. Iba solo, pero esto fue por propia petición suya. Desde que había despertado, todo el mundo no dejaba de hablarle ni de dirigirse a él. Se alegraba de tener a tanta gente preocupada por él, pero se sentía muy saturado, así que aprovechó esos minutos de rehabilitación para relajarse.

Hacía frío, y le habían prohibido salir sin ropa de abrigo, aunque él se sentía bien sin ella. Aún así aceptó, por no preocupar más a los suyos, básicamente.

Estaba cansado tras tanto pasear y decidió sentarse en un banco situado cerca de las verjas que hacía de entrada del hospital. Estaba abierta, y tuvo un fugaz pensamiento en escapar, pero en su estado no llegaría lejos, y sería hacer preocupar a su familia y a amigos innecesariamente.

Vio llegar a un par de autobuses. Algunos de los pasajeros entraron en las instalaciones, con aires de preocupación y seriedad en sus rostros.

-Es un hospital, no un cementerio…- murmuró Gray.

En ese instante cayó un copo de nieve, al que le siguieron muchos más. Estaba nevando.

Las enfermeras salieron del edificio apresuradas en busca de los pacientes que estaban de paseo.

-¿Llevo semanas encerrado en cuatro paredes y ahora quieren que vuelva por un poco de nieve?

Las enfermeras entraban y salían, con los pacientes y buscando con la mirada al resto. De vez en cuando revisaban la lista que llevaban colocada en su carpeta, con los nombres de los enfermos.

Un tercer autobús llegó, que se detuvo haciendo de esa su última parada debido a la nieve. Nadie salió del vehículo, esperarían a que cesase la nieve para continuar hacia su destino, sin embargo la puerta se abrió.

-Oh, tenemos a un valiente.- dijo Gray en tono sarcástico.- ¿Quién será el loco que osa desafiar a estos temibles y aterradores copitos de nieve?

Pero el corazón se le detuvo en seco. Del autobús salió alguien que definitivamente conocía, sin maletas ni equipaje alguno.

-No puede ser.- dijo con la boca abierta.

Ese vestido negro, con ese gorro y esas botas.

-No…- de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas.

Esa melena azul.

Se levantó como si lo estuviesen atrayendo con un imán y tiró su muleta al suelo.

-¿Gray Fullbuster? Debemos entrar de inmediato, son órdenes de…- era una de las enfermeras que estaba llevando a todos hacia adentro.- ¡Oye!

Gray empezó a correr hacia el exterior, a comprobar que sus ojos no se equivocaban.

La persona recién llegada también se percató de que alguien corría hacia ella, y a toda velocidad le imitó.

-¡GRAY!- gritó Juvia con lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas.-¡GRAY!

-Ju…- murmuró él, llorando desconsoladamente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo viendo como Juvia venía hacia él en una carrera desesperada. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, pero los lagrimones no cesaron.-¡JUVIA!

Ella corrió más rápido y cuando llegó y sin detenerse, se abalanzó y cayó sobre él en el suelo.

Sus lágrimas que caían derritieron la nieve que les rodeaba, y no apartaron la mirada el uno del otro en una eternidad, y es que es cierto que las cosas hermosas no duran. Las bellas flores no resisten el helado aliento del invierno, pero Gray y Juvia estaban hechos de agua y hielo: a prueba de frío, calor, y de cualquier cosa que les intentase detener.

Fuese como fuese y jamás de los jamases.

_**Nota del autor**_

_He llegado el final. Tengo poco nuevo que deciros, solo que estoy muy contento tras ver el "éxito" que ha tenido esta historia, ya que creo que es la que mejor me ha quedado y vosotros/as lo habéis valorado, así que muchas gracias por comentar en cada actualización, enviarme mensajes de ánimo y demás._

_Y otra cosa referente a este fic: en un principio este capítulo, el epílogo, no estaba escrito ni planeado, y terminaba definitivamente en el capítulo anterior, o sea; con un desenlace triste. Pero me daba tanta pena que una historia así terminase en llanto que no he podido soportarlo y escribí un último trozo, el que os merecéis._

_Una vez gracias y nos leeremos pronto (espero, porque os echaré de menos)._

_William Egret_

_P.D: ¡Ya estoy dándole forma a mi próximo fic, así que estad atentos/as!_


End file.
